


𝐎𝐟 𝐒𝐞𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬 {𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲}

by Bouncygnocchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff, Love Triangles, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherpuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 82,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncygnocchi/pseuds/Bouncygnocchi
Summary: The impending Second Wizarding War brings two people from opposite worlds together. She, of grace and gentleness, her life torn apart by a tragedy. He, who has only known hatred and spite, tasked with an impossible mission.Her, caught between loyalties - two boys, two sides. He, between love and evil.Is their story written in the stars, or was it never meant to be?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)





	1. Author's Note/Disclaimer

Hey everyone! Firstly, thank you for clicking this book! I've always been quite interested in Draco Malfoy's character and how complex he was. He never got his redemption arc, so this story is written for him to have one.

While writing this story (as well as reading some of the comments), I've realised that there are some things I might need to explain before we dive in, so here goes:

**1\. Story and Point-of-View**

This book focuses more on Draco's relationship with the O/C, less on 'adventure'. Bulk of the story takes place in one location, until the later chapters when shit goes down.

This story is what I imagine their inner monologues to be as Draco wrestles between being a Death Eater and falling in love with O/C, and how she is dealing with all this. It is written from a third-person POV, but switches angles between the two characters. A black heart (🖤) denotes Draco's POV, and white (🤍) is O/C's.

There is an ongoing astronomy theme, and each chapter is prefaced with a little tidbit of information behind its name. They do correlate with what happens in the chapters, so if you fancy a bit of analysing... :D

That said, I'm not an expert on the topic, so if you do spot any mistakes, please DM me or leave a comment!

**2\. Trigger Warnings and Swearing**

There is an actual r*pe and near-s**c*de attempt. Draco's mental health suffered a lot, and as someone who struggles from anxiety and depression, I didn't want to simply gloss over this. I've put warnings before the chapters. 💙 Please skip those if you are uncomfortable!

There are also one or two violent scenes, and some of the characters swear. It's not excessive, but if you're uncomfortable, you might have to give this story a miss ):

**3\. Pace and Timeline**

It's a bit of a slow-burn and starts to pick up around Year 5. Their first few years are important for context to the nature of their relationship, as well to introduce some of O/C's best friends, but if backstories aren't your thing, you can skip to 'Eclipse'.

In case it's confusing: the chapters 'First' through 'Fifth' are named after the year they are in. So 'First' is Year 1, 'Second' is Year 2, and so on. I have skipped Year 3, as they do not interact with each other then.

The overall chronological timeline of events in the HP universe are honestly a bit confusing to me, so I _maaay_ have taken some liberties here and there. This story would best be enjoyed if you didn't read too much into it hehe.

Lastly, although the main character doesn't follow the Trio on their Horcrux adventure, their stories merge occasionally.

**3\. Characters**

O/C: She is a bit of a manic pixie dream girl/Mary Sue and slightly unrealistic, but I've written her this way to serve as Draco's foil. I feel that he needed someone truly good in his life, and I've tried to make her as un-annoying as possible! I promise she isn't whiney.

Draco Malfoy: He is not as toxic as in other FFs. He isn't going to slam anyone into walls or choke them (except in the spicy scene). Again, this is intentional.

Cedric Diggory: He's not dead, because how else would a love triangle happen? ;D However, do note that the plot does not revolve around this  
  


**4\. Mechanics/Technicalities**

Again, I have taken some liberties with the way certain spells work (you'll get what I mean towards the end), as well as made up some of my own. Not too many, of course, and they're not terribly absurd either, IMO :)

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Please leave comments and feedback on where you think I can improve on the writing! Thanks for reading! ❤️

P.S. I've also added gifs and songs I recommend reading with the chapters along the way! 🤗

xx Saoirse


	2. | 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐒 | 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐭

**Angel Dawson**

****

**Draco Malfoy**

****

**Cedric Diggory**

****

**Hannah Abbott**

****

**Susan Bones**

****

**Pansy Parkinson**

****

**Grace Dawson**

****

**Jacob Dawson**

****


	3. 𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞

__

[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s&feature=emb_title)

_You taught me the courage of stars_   
_before you left;_   
_how light carries on endlessly,_   
_even after death._

_With shortness of breath,_   
_you explained the infinite -_   
_how rare and beautiful_   
_it is to even exist._

_I couldn't help but ask_   
_you to say it all again;_   
_I tried to write it down,_   
_but I could never find a pen._

_I'd give anything to hear_   
_you to say it one more time -_

_that the universe was made_   
_just to be seen by my eyes._


	4. 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞

🤍

"You'll be just fine, won't you?" Grace straightened her daughter's jacket worriedly. The train huffed and hissed beside them, hazy steam drifting onto the platform.

"Now, don't fuss her about, Grace. I'm sure she'll write to us when she can!" Jacob waved his wife aside, bending down on his knees. "Won't you, my Angel?"

She looked into her father's deep brown eyes. "I promise!" Her father opened his arms and she ran into them readily. Her mother, too, joined the tearful hug.

"You'll make loads of friends, so do to share your sweets - don't be selfish with them. And help each other out where you can. You'll meet us right back at this spot on Christmas, okay?" Jacob ruffled his little girl's hair. "Off you go now."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

She gulped as she wandered through the cabins. Other kids have seemed to already found seats and settled down. Peering into the windows, she finally chanced upon a cabin that seemed to have an empty space.

She summoned her courage and knocked politely. "Is- is this seat taken?"

The three boys turned to look at her, as if surprised she'd even dared speak to them. "To you, it is," the blond one sneered, looking her up and down.

"Oh, okay," she squeaked and stepped away quickly, hearing them snigger as she left. _Off to a good start,_ she thought, kicking herself mentally.

Much to her relief, the next cabin was virtually empty. One girl sat alone. Long golden hair fell over her face as she flipped the page of her book. Angel cleared her throat politely, not wanting to startle the girl.

"May I sit with you?" she asked, and the girl hesitated before nodding. She made her way into the cabin and sat carefully down in the opposite seat. Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her hand. "I'm Angel. Angel Dawson. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and shook it politely, but firmly, like she was used to meeting strangers all the time. "Hannah Abbott."

"What are you reading?"

"Tales of Beedle the Bard." Hannah lifted the book to show Angel the cover. "I've just started, though."

"I've read it! My favourite is the Fountain of Fair Fortune," Angel said eagerly.

Hannah shot her another smile before looking back down. "I haven't gotten to that, but I'll let you know if I like it."

Angel settled into her seat and pulled out her own book: _The Wizards' Complete Guide to Galaxies, Constellations, and Moon Phases._ As she scanned her eyes over the dark blue pages, she felt Hannah peering at her from over her _Tales_.

"What's that you've got there?" Hannah asked curiously.

Angel flipped the book over. "Astronomy. It's my favourite subject." To her surprise, Hannah got up and sat down beside her to look at the book. She was more than happy to tell her about all the constellations she knew.

It was night time when they finally stepped off the train. The castle loomed from beyond the lake, its hundreds of windows glowing like fireflies from a distance. They stared at it in wonder before Hagrid's voice interrupted. "C'mon, we don' wanna be late for yer sorting!" The hours of chatting on the train warmed the two girls up to each other as they followed Hagrid's instructions to get into one of the already-occupied boats. 

"What, we're sharing with them!" the blond boy said from inside the boat indignantly, and his friends turned to look at the girls. "By the sizes of you two, you'll make us topple over and drown."

"Well, if it can fit _him,_ " - Hannah jerked her head towards the plump boy - "then it can fit two more, can't it?" She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her into the boat.

"Do you know who I am?" The blond demanded, his silver gaze piercing into Angel as he folded his arms. "Oh, I know who you are, Draco Malfoy. No need for introductions," Hannah cut in before Angel could admit that she did not, in fact, know who he was.

Angel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't like confrontation at all. They haven't even set foot into the school and they were already arguing with someone. "We won't be any bother," she added to Hannah's retort a little uselessly.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but the boat heaved and the fat boy almost fell into him. "Get off me, you big oaf!" He shoved him away with all his might, and Hannah and Angel almost burst from trying to stifle their laughter.

"Shut up. My father will hear about this. So will Crabbe and Goyle's," he sniffed. Angel immediately fell silent but Hannah just snorted loudly and rolled her eyes in open defiance.

She studied them carefully during the boat ride, particularly the blond boy, and wondered what broomstick he had stuck up his arse.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

After the Headmaster Dumbledore gave his opening speech, all the first years were to queue up and get ready to be sorted into their houses.

"Exciting, isn't it?" A girl with bushy brown hair whispered to her as they stood in line, waiting for their name to be called. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. This here's Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." She gestured to her friends, and they waved and smiled.

Angel introduced herself and Hannah, glad that everyone was being so friendly. Well, except for the three boys.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called, and the blond strode confidently up to the chair, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, barely touching his hair. The entire Slytherin house burst into hoots and hollers, and Draco seemed a little too happy as he practically ran to the Slytherin table.

McGonagall didn't seem to be calling the students in alphabetical order, it it took ages before it was finally her turn. Hannah had already been sorted into Hufflepuff, and Hermoine, Harry, and Ron had all taken their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Angel Dawson."

"Oh... this one is obvious enough," the Hat mused. "Hufflepuff!"

She took her seat next to Hannah, pleased that she'd gotten into the same house as her parents. Once the rest of the students had been sorted, a glorious feast appeared magically in front of them at Dumbledore's command.

They gasped in amazement, and even the older ones seemed just as surprised as the first years. With permission, they began to dig in, and Angel felt excitement bubble in her as her first year at Hogwarts officially began.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! The next few chapters are going to be quick snippets of Angel and Draco's interactions during their first few years. I promise it gets better, with a ton of romance and tears and heartbreak!


	5. 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly long chapter ahead because they have a few interactions in their first year ☺️

🤍

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_So I've been sorted into Hufflepuff House. I'm writing to you from our common room now. You'll like it, Dad. It's very cosy!_ _Professor Sprout_ _is our Head of House. She teaches us Herbology too._

_Classes are fun. We have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Astronomy. But you already know Herbology and Astronomy are my favourite, of course!_

_The castle is humongous, and my friends Hannah , Susan, and I explore it over the weekends because we can't go to Hogsmeade yet. We've made friends with Harry Potter too! Everybody is really nice and we all get along. Maybe not so much with the Slytherins, but they don't seem interested anyway._

_How have you been? Mum hasn't been too weepy, I hope! Dad, draw me the star map from back home. I've drawn Hogwarts's at the bottom of this letter. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Kisses and misses!_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Angel,_

_We're so glad you're having fun, love! And also learning lots of new things, we hope. It's dad writing here, but your mum is right beside me. She has been doing a bit of crying, but only because she misses you. We both do!_

_Things have been terribly boring back home without you, unfortunately. Mum's got no one to cook for except me, and she isn't as fond of stargazing as you are. I'm still doing it every night (almost), but it certainly feels different!_

_Does Dumbledore allow sweets, or do you just have to make do without your silly jellybeans? Anywho, we've sent some for you to share with your friends. It should come together with this letter. Once you are able to go to Hogsmeade, we'll send you some more money and you can buy your own, then!_

_Pay attention in lessons and don't go getting yourself in any sort of trouble, alright? We love and miss you very much!_

_P.S. The past few nights have been cloudy so no star map for you, sorry dear._

_Kisses and misses,_   
_Dad & Mum_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Angel could barely contain her excitement as she scanned the courtyard for her friends. Hannah, and Susan stood at the far corner together with Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith.

"Look, guys", she called, running up to them and opening the bag to reveal its contents. The girls squealed with delight.

"Blimey, Angel! Where'd you get these?" Ernie asked her.

"My parents sent them. I think there's just enough to split it evenly between the six of us!"

"What have you got there?" A voice interrupted their excited chatter, and they turned in unison. Draco Malfoy stalked up to them, Crabbe and Goyle bumbling behind. "Why?" Hannah stepped in front of Angel and folded her arms.

"Because I asked, that's why," Draco spat, trying to see what or who Hannah was blocking him from. His steely eyes took in every member of the Hufflepuff group.

Angel peeped out from behind Hannah. "It's alright, Hannah. There's plenty to go around." She started to hold out the bag towards Draco, but Hannah dug her elbow into her ribs, hard. "Not for him, there isn't! We're Hufflepuffs, not pushovers, Draco. Get that into your thick head, or does all that white hair keep anything from going in or out?"

With flourish, Draco whipped out his wand at Hannah. They'd barely learnt any spells yet, but the way he was holding it seemed otherwise.

Just then, a shout came from across the yard. An older boy with dark brown hair broke into a jog towards them. "Hey. Is there a problem here?" He was much taller than all of them, and by his Quidditch robes, Angel could deduce he was at least a year older.

Draco narrowed his eyes at them. "No." After shooting them one last death glare, he stalked off with his two cronies following closely.

"Slytherins. They can be like that - some of them, at least. Don't pay them any mind." The older boy turned back to them. "First year, eh?" They nodded.

"Cedric Diggory. Third year." Hannah smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Cedric. I'm Hannah Abbott, this is Angel Dawson, Ernie Macmillan, and Zach Smith."

"Nice to meet you all. How are you finding your first week at Hogwarts?"

"It's is awfully big!" Ernie piped up, and they all laughed nervously, feeling small and shy around this older boy.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "You'll get used to it. Well, see you all around! Don't be strangers." He gave them a small wink before joining his friends, who were all carrying proper Quidditch broomsticks.

"I should've offered him something," Angel said, looking into the bag, but Susan only chuckled. "More for us!"

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

"Draco!" a small voice called from behind him. He immediately felt a surge of irritation. None of the students who weren't his friends had dared to call him by his name like that. He turned around, finding that it was that irksome Dawson girl.

"Here," she said, holding out a small bag. He looked at her, at the bag, and then back at her again.

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to give them to you."

Hesitantly, he took the bag and opened it, half expecting a toad or snake to jump out at him. You never know with these people.

Instead, he was staring down at three Fizzing Whizzbees, a tiny grey bag of Pepper Imps, and a few single sherbet lemons. 

"The Fizzing Whizbees are loads of fun," she began chattering excitedly. "You, Crabbe, and Goyle could have one each, and-"

"Don't tell me what to do," he interrupted her, and her eyes widened in stunned silence. "Also, you're to call me _Malfoy_. The next time you call me Draco again, I'll hex you." Scrunching the neck of the bag in his fingers, he gave her one last scathing look before turning on his heels back to the Slytherin dorms.

With the bag carefully into his robes, he silently climbed the stairs that led to his own private chamber. They all had one, the richer and more powerful families who could afford it. Arriving at his door, he spoke the password: "green apples". The locks clicked open and he entered, immediately throwing himself on the bed. The mattress was so huge it seemed to almost swallow him up.

He took care not to disturb the pile of candy that already sat in the middle of the bed. He'd managed to get them from a Gryffindor student earlier, after the incident with that blasted Hufflepuff group that had left him absolutely humiliated. Anger suddenly boiled over in him. Who had that Quidditch player been? Well, he was stupid. They all were. And yellow is an ugly colour anyway.

He took out the bag Dawson had given him and emptied its contents onto his bed. "Queenbee Fizzing Whizbees", he read the label on the bright pink packet. The three remaining balls rolled about inside. He'd never had them before, or any candy, for that matter. His parents simply didn't allow it back home. They'd let him have anything he wanted but sweets. _Rots your teeth and your brain_ , his father would tell him.

His house elf Dobby snuck out once or twice and come back with a sherbet lemon - a muggle sweet - but that had been a really long time ago, before Draco knew much about Muggles and why they were bad. He tossed the sherbets aside with disgust, focusing his attention on the Pepper Imps now.

Why doesn't _his_ parents send him sweets? His face heated up with indignation. Whatever, his parents were better than those stupid half-bloods anyway - even the Abbotts, bumbling fools. They probably lived in a run-down shack like the Weasleys. He, on the other hand, was a Malfoy! People respected and feared their name, and he will do well to ensure he lived up to it. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, and there was just the right amount of clouds in the sky so that it wasn't too hot or shady. Draco stood with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, a Slytherin girl they'd sat with at the Start-of-Term Feast. He'd discovered she had a fondness for pushing others and stealing their food too, and they'd become fast friends.

"Look what that fat one's got in his hands. Reckon we can take it?" Pansy whispered beside him, and Draco looked over. Neville Longbottom was showing the Dawson girl a glass ball, which shone brilliantly in the sun. He hated the both of them. "You bet," he said to Pansy, and they both shared a grin.

The chatter died down when a professor with spiky grey hair strode up between the two groups, her black robes billowing behind her in the wind. "Good afternoon, class," she said, her voice deep and rumbling. "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," everyone responded in unison, some staring in wonder at the professor's piercing yellow eyes.

At Madam Hooch's instructions, Draco stretched his hand over his broom and commanded, "up!" Immediately, his broom flew up to meet his hand, and he smirked at his success. Around him, dozens of 'up's echoed across the yard as everyone struggled.

"Now," Madam Hooch continued when everyone managed to get their brooms. "On my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward, and touch back down."

Draco was getting ready to kick off when Longbottom started floating up by himself. His broom jerked in all directions and started shooting up into the sky as his classmates called his name from below.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch cried above the din, and Draco couldn't hide his laughter any longer. Longbottom's broom zoomed off, bouncing off the stone walls like a rubber ball until eventually, his robes got caught on the spear of a statue and ripped. The fat boy fell onto the ground with a loud thud. 

"Neville!" Dawson ran up to Longbottom, together with Potter and his silly friends. Draco split his sides laughing along with the entire Slytherin team.

As the crowd parted as Madam Hooch rushed up to him and examined his broken wrist, a small glint in the grass caught his eye. It was Longbottom's glass ball. He began to pick it up, but another hand beat him to it.

"You found it, Malfoy! It's Neville's Remembrall." Dawson trilled, completely oblivious that he'd wanted it for himself. Draco stepped up and his hands connected with her shoulders. She stumbled back at the great force, falling over onto the grass. "Not anymore," he said as he swooped up the ball.

He eyed her with satisfaction as she picked herself up. He'd prepared for some sort of angry reaction, but she did not say anything and instead, was looking at him with a sort of curiosity. Despite this, he snickered and quickly forgot about her as he rejoined his group.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

"Just say the word and I'll jinx the blond off of him!" Hannah grumbled, pulling Angel back onto her feet. "You will do no such thing!" Angel laughed as she dusted her robes and picked up her books.

"Arseholes!" Hannah shouted after Crabbe and Goyle, who were already running off, sniggering to themselves.

As usual, they'd acted under Draco's orders. They seemed to plan their attacks to take place in the hallways in between lessons, when Professors were busy preparing for their next class. Hannah rolled her eyes. "It's like he's made it his life's mission to make us all miserable! And not just us, you know? He goes after the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws too, especially Harry Potter. The nerve, honestly! I'd say he's just jealous."

Angel shrugged passively. In their first few months, Hannah and Susan had tried to plead with him, but nothing worked. The aggressive counters from her Gryffindor friends seemed to be useless too. And the times he _did_ get punished, Snape, the head of Slytherin House, always put a good word in from him. Protesting and retaliation proved futile, and she'd come to learn that Draco Malfoy was untouchable.

 _Be kind, people are fighting their own battles inside_ , her father had told her once. Draco Malfoy must've been fighting World War III in his head, she figured.

The two continued their way to Charms in comfortable silence, joined by Zach on the way. "Whats' the matter?" he asked, noticing Hannah's sullen face.

"Zach, be a man and make all of Draco's hair fall out, will you?" Angel knew Hannah was only half joking when she said this.

"Please don't make me, Your Highness," Zach clasped his hands and mock-begged. "I am but thirteen - hardly a man! Have mercy, O Mighty One," The girls giggled as Hannah hit his shoulder with her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little long but it gives quite a bit of context and insight into Angel's relationship with Draco and her friends, as well as her parents.
> 
> The next few chapters are also snippets of their interactions. I promise the romance will come! But, if you want, you can skip ahead to Eclipse! That's when Draco and Angel meet again. ❤️


	6. 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝

🤍

The wind was deafening as she sailed through the air. She could just make out the shouts and cheers from her friends below as Hufflepuff scored yet another goal. Resuming her position at the hoops, she carefully scanned the players for the Quaffle. "Go on, Zach!" She cried as he zoomed past her, giving a small wave.

Hufflepuff was ahead 60-20 now. If Zach caught the Snitch, it was an automatic win for them, though she secretly doubted it. Their old broomsticks were barely any match for the Slytherins' new Nimbus 2000s - courtesy of Mr Malfoy. And while Draco was an unpleasant little rat, she had to admit that he was rather good at Quidditch, a shoo-in for the Slytherin team as seeker.

The Slytherin players exchanged the Quaffle so fast she barely caught it just before it flew right through the hoops. The spectators cheered again. This was the seventh offensive she'd blocked, and she was feeling rather pleased as she tossed the ball back into the game. She just might make the Hufflepuff team after all!

But before she could re-steady herself on her broomstick, something slammed into her from the left, so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Her grip on the broom handle slipped. Before she knew it, the wind was whooshing around her as she felt herself plummeting to the ground and everything faded to black.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. Her friends' faces peered at her from above anxiously. To her surprise, Cedric was there as well, his Quidditch robes hanging heavy on his shoulders as he looked at her with great worry.

"What happened?" she mumbled, trying to shake the blurriness from her vision.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright!" Hannah shrieked. "We saw everything! Don't worry, Madam Hooch punished him."

"What? Who?" She tried to sit up but a pain shot through her right arm causing her to cry out before sinking back onto the bed.

"Malfoy, of course!" Zach exclaimed. "Butt the bloody Bludger at you!" He was also still in his Quidditch robes, and Hannah, Susan, and Ernie's faces were smudged with Hufflepuff house colours. The entire left side of her body ached something awful, and she groaned in pain. "Why would he do that? Didn't he just have to catch the Snitch?"

"Merlin knows," Susan shrugged. "He's absolutely beastly. Got a week of detention, but that was worth more like ten! Anyway, we've got to get to class. We'll come see you tonight if we can." Cedric lingered as her friends pattered off. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing," Angel covered her face with her good hand dramatically. "Don't look at me, Ced."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're fine! And Madam Hooch told me you'll definitely make the team for Keeper. You were fantastic out there!" Angel's eyes lit up. "Really? My injuries were worth it, then!"

"Trainings are loads of fun, and you'll get to play at a proper game later this year."

"Can't wait," she said genuinely, and Cedric returned her smile. "Well, I better get going too. Get better soon so you won't have to practice this Friday!"

After he left, Angel sighed in disappointment as she adjusted herself in the bed. In her state, she knew she would definitely have to miss her first training, and for what! That pompous Slytherin _arsehole_. She quickly scolded herself for cursing him, but had half a mind to write to her mum about this.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

A few hours had passed since her friends left and the sun had begun to set. Her arm did not feel much better. In fact, her head had started pounding now. Sighing again, she pressed her head further into the pillows and closed her eyes.

She was about to drift off to sleep when a harsh voice shattered the silence. "Wake up!" Whoever it belonged to kicked the metal bedframe so violently it sent vibrations up her body. Her eyes flew open.

Draco stood by her bed with Crabbe and Goyle. "Malfoy!" She tried to sit up, immediately regretting it as pain coursed through her arm. "Here's the deal, Mudblood," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year, and you _don't_ play Quidditch."

"What? You want me to stop playing Quidditch? Why?"

Draco's smirk faltered and his eyes darted back and forth. "Because... because he said so!" Crabbe jumped in at the pause.

Angel scoffed. "Are you sure it's not because I'm actually good at it? You hit me with that Bludger because we were going to win, didn't you? So you had to find a way to sabotage the game! What's the matter? Couldn't find the Snitch?" Then, summoning all her courage, blurted: "sod off, Malfoy!"

At that, Draco's hand shot out and gripped her sore arm tightly. She nearly screamed in pain as he leaned closer. "Listen here, you _filthy little Mudblood_." She glared back at him as little droplets of spit landed on her face. "You will take my _very_ generous deal and tell them you don't want to join anymore. Otherwise, I can't guarantee that you won't see precious wannabe seeker Smith in this very bed you're in."

"Why me? I'm just trying out for keeper. Zach's the one who wants to be a seeker," she argued, feeling a little guilty for throwing Zach under the bus like this. But she just couldn't make sense of Draco's request at all.

"Come on, Smith will never beat me at catching the Snitch," Draco snorted. "But we can't always have Hufflepuff leading the games, can we? And besides, they're only asking you out of pity. No one really wants a Mudblood _maggot_ on their team, it's a waste of resources."

"Honestly, why is it such a big deal whether we're in the lead, if you think you're always going to catch the Snitch anyway?"

 _There was no end to this boy's ridiculousness,_ Angel thought to herself. But something in his cold, unwavering stare told her that he meant every single word of his threat, and the last thing she wanted was for anyone else to get hurt.

"You will leave me alone _forever,"_ she conceded. "And all my friends too."

Satisfied, he released his hold on her arm. "See, wasn't so hard, was it. Get well soon, Dawson." He slapped her arm, making her wince, before spinning on his heels.

It was now almost dark and her arm throbbed. She waited until the three of them were completely out of sight before bursting into tears.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've decided not to try out for Quidditch anymore. I've made a deal with that blond boy Draco Malfoy. He's agreed to leave all of us alone if I don't play, so all's well and good. On the bright side, I won't be needing a new broom or robes, so we can save some Galleons on that. Hah!_

_It's alright, though. I've joined the Herbology club with Susan, and we've made friends with Neville Longbottom. He's a little awkward, but we like him a lot. Mum, I shared the apple strudel you sent with him. He loved it! He hasn't any parents, so maybe I was thinking we could invite him over for Christmas this year._

_Dad, send a star map from home, please! I've drawn one here from Astronomy class._

_Kisses and misses!_

_Love,_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Angel,_

_Sorry to hear about Quidditch. It's horrid, what that Malfoy boy does, but at least he's leaving you alone now. Pay him no mind, but if he really hurts you or your friends in anyway, we'll definitely be writing to Professor McGonagall about it!_

_Hope you're enjoying Herbology club. Sorry to hear about Neville's parents too. It'd be lovely to have him over for Christmas! Invite whoever you want - you know your Mum's Christmas dinners can feed the entire town of Bethlehem. What about that Malfoy boy? Maybe Mum and I could teach him a lesson or two about politeness!_

_Look at us, start of the term and already talking about Christmas. Have fun at school and study hard!_

_Love,_   
_Dad and Mum_

_P.S. Here's your star map. Saw Ophiuchus last night. Remember it? Magnificent constellation indeed!_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Invite DRACO MALFOY for Christmas!!! Absolutely NOT!!! Over my dead body!!! I'd rather eat cat food!!! Trust me, he's absolutely fiendish and will most certainly ruin everything. As if he'd say yes anyway. Neville said he'll definitely come, though. I'm so excited! Better get cracking in the kitchen, Mum._

_Lucky you, Dad. I sadly haven't been seen Ophiuchus here yet. Only Canis, Aquila, Taurus, Cassiopeia, and Orion._

_Love,_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't believe it's already Christmas! Neville and I have already packed. We're going to sit together on the train so you can pick us up together. See you at Kings Cross!_

_Kisses and misses!!!_

_Love,_   
_Angel_


	7. 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐡

🤍

"Isn't this exciting!" Hannah gushed as she twirled around in her dress. The gold fabric glittered in the rays of the setting sun that flitted into the room.

Hannah twisted around in the mirror, checking if her zipper was done up properly, and caught sight of Angel behind her. "Angel Dawson," she said dramatically. "What's-his-face is going to positively _shit_ himself when he sees you!"

Susan reappeared out of the bathroom too, decked in her navy blue gown.

"Dmitri. Dmitri Ivanov," Angel corrected, but Hannah didn't seem to hear. "And what's that you're wearing! Is it lipstick and mascara? And blush, too! Where'd you get makeup?" Susan bounded up to them, studying her face. Angel's cheek flushed. "My Mum sent it."

"Well, go on, then! Do mine!" demanded Hannah, sticking out her face. The two girls squabbled about who was going to go first, much to Angel's amusement. "There's plenty to go around," she laughed, whipping out the lipstick bullet.

"The perks of being friends with someone who has a Muggle-born parent," Hannah said, trying not to move her mouth as Angel tapped on the lipstick, and they all giggled.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The lawn in front of the castle was lit up with hundreds of fairy lights. It looked like a wedding was about to take place. Students milled about, tittering excitedly while waiting for the ball to start. 

Ernie and Zach spotted them from afar and came up. "Alright, ladies? You four clean up well," Zach greeted them, but his eyes were on Angel, and she felt her cheeks go red. He had asked her last week, but she had already accepted Dmitri's invitation just the day before. She'd felt awful for turning him down, so she'd convinced Hannah to go with him instead. Tonight, he did look very dashing in his formal suit.

"Not looking too shabby yourself!" Angel smiled back at the boys. "I'm going in to look for Dmitri." Hannah linked arms with Zach, and Susan with Ernie, as they followed dozens of other students into the foyer.

To their wonder, they found that it had been completely transformed as well. Huge ice sculptures stood by the doors, and at the front, three gigantic Christmas trees towered grandly over everybody, their stars brushing the ceiling. Hundreds of glittering icicles dripped from the ceiling as enchanted snowflakes drifted lazily down.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. Dmitri stood proudly before her in his blood red robes. "Dmitri, I was looking for you!" She stretched out her hand to shake his, but he brought it to his lips instead.

" _Dobriy vecher,_ " he said, regarding her with his light green eyes. "You look very beautiful."

She found herself speechless, and smiled shyly to hide her awkwardness. He offered his arm and they both stood in line to welcome the tournament champions when they marched in.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

Pansy clung to his arm like her life depended on it. He had only asked her that afternoon as a last resort. She looked like a granny in her dull and frilly purple gown, but he kept this comment to himself.

A great fanfare played as the champions paraded in. He clapped and hooted for Krum and Cedric, and glared at Potter. That twat had first cheated the Goblet, and now had the cheek to look so smug as he pranced down the carpet. Unbelievable.

They got into their positions as Flitwick started up the orchestra. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the first to join, followed by the other headmasters and students. Draco held back, hoping no one would notice. "Come on, Draco. We have to dance, everyone's looking," Pansy hissed. No one was. He opened his mouth to protest but she got up and practically yanked him to his feet. Against his will, she put his hands firmly on her waist and started spinning them around.

He stomped on her feet by accident, mumbling an apology as she yelped. He glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle - they seemed to be having an alright time with Millicent and Tracey. Meanwhile, he was stuck with this screaming vole. This whole thing was a dumpster fire.

The music finally ended and he took his hands off Pansy immediately. Wanting to get away from her and also desperately needing a drink to soothe his dry throat, he made his way to the snack table. A girl stood there, looking around contentedly in quiet observation.

"Having fun, Malfoy?" she asked as he approached. It was that wretched Dawson. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, keeping to the deal they had made way back in their second year. "Dancing is for pansies," he growled, turning his attention to the hors d'œuvres on the table. Dawson laughed at his unintended pun. "Oh, lighten up. You looked like you were having fun!"

He shot her a dirty look, uncertain if she was being sarcastic or not. "Shut up, Mudblood. At least I have a date, unlike you. Snack table duties? I'll have a punch, and make it quick." She smiled as she ladled the drink into a cup and handed it to him. He made sure to snatch it as hard as he could and sipped the liquid slowly, trying to look casual. The truth was he would rather be trampled by a Hippogriff than spend another second with Pansy that evening.

The orchestra had now replaced by a loud rock band, and the crowd was bobbing and twisting their heads. _Buffoons,_ he mused, pleased that he wasn't part of the crowd.

"You look nice, by the way," Dawson called out to him above the music. He turned back around to her, a little surprised that she was trying to talk to him. "Pure silk," he replied proudly, puffing out his chest slightly. Her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Wow. It must've been expensive!"

He jutted his chin and smoothed his jacket. "Oh, they were. Eight hundred Galleons just for the set, and another two hundred to get them fitted for me!" She nodded, looking genuinely interested, and he went on. "Mulberry silk, this is. The finest there is. My father had this specially tailored in Italy for me."

"That's amazing."

Just then, Cedric Diggory sauntered over, nodding a hello at them. The Hufflepuff looked good in his tux, Draco had to admit. But not as good as hisself, obviously. "Good luck for the first task, Diggory," he said. Cedric thanked him, patting him on the shoulder before turning back to Dawson. "You look... wonderful!"

Dawson chuckled. "Thank you! Everyone looks so good. Where's Cho?" Cedric shrugged nonchalantly. "I think she's having a chat with Potter and the Patil twins." He leaned in closer to her like he was going to tell her a secret. "You know, I was really going to ask you, but she asked me first, and I didn't have the heart to turn her down. Sorry."

Draco had no idea why a champion like Cedric Diggory would ever want to ask out a loser like Dawson, but he continued eavesdropping anyway.

"Hey, fancy going for a walk?" Cedric asked her. Draco tried not to laugh as the poor girl physically recoiled in nervousness. "Um, sure. But I don't want to step on any toes. Are you sure Cho wouldn't-"

He decided to do her a favour and save her from this embarassment.

"Well, Diggory," he announced loudly to Cedric. "Everyone must be wondering where we are now, I reckon. We should get back. Have fun playing waitress," he added to Dawson.

"I'll catch you later!" Cedric waved at her before allowing himself to be lead away. Draco shook his head to himself. _Hufflepuffs. So easy to manipulate._

As the night wore on, he only became more and more restless. The music had changed once again to a ballad, and couples swayed on the floor, boozy with love. Pansy was getting antsy as she sulked beside him, but he didn't care. He had just been thinking what a bloody waste of time this whole affair was once more when he caught sight of Dawson again.

To his horror, she was swaying on the dance floor with one of the Durmstrang boys - and a strikingly handsome one, at that.

Her hand was firmly grasped in his as they glided gracefully across the room. So one of Viktor's friends had asked her after all. To think he had thought she was the waitress!

She caught his eye from across the room and smiled softly. He narrowed his eyes. She was showing off, the cow! He despised the way she always looked at him - as if she knew something about him no one else did. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you for the dress! It was a great choice, Dad. I got so many compliments! Mum, thanks to your little bit of makeup, all the boys were tripping over their feet trying to talk to us! Well, not really._

_Anyway, I didn't go to the ball with Cedric because Cho asked him first. You remember Cho, she's that pretty girl from Ravenclaw. I wasn't terribly bothered, though - I went with a Durmstrang boy, Dmitri Ivanov._

_BUT GUESS WHAT! Cedric and I are an item now! He asked me for a walk that night after the ball, and he confessed his feelings for me! I told him I fancy him too. Embarrassing, I know. You can tease me when I'm back, but he's smart, kind, funny, and well, everything!_

_I truly had the most amazing night, and I promise to tell you everything when I come home! Can't wait. Hope you two aren't missing me too much. See you at Kings Cross soon!_

_Love,_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

The crowd was buzzing as they waited eagerly for the first Hogwarts student to return from the last task - the student who would be crowned the Tournament champion. It had been an hour, and Fleur and Viktor had already unfortunately been taken out and were seated at the front. 

"Reckon it'll be Potter?" Crabbe asked, and Draco's lip twitched at the mention of that name.

Pansy slapped Crabbe on his meaty shoulder. "Don't be daft, fatso. It's obviously going to be Cedric!"

A loud crack sounded and Harry and Cedric reappeared with the Cup. The crowd leapt to their feet, cheering as the school band struck up a cheery tune. But the two boys were shouting something, their voices were drowned out by the crowd. He strained to make out what they were saying.

"He's back! He's back!" Harry was shouting as Dumbledore and the professors rushed to them. "Voldemort's back!" The crowd fell silent in disbelief and Pansy grabbed his arm in horror. 

Draco held his breath, his mind racing. The Dark Lord had disappeared off the face of the earth for more than a decade, and all the death eaters who played a major part in the First Wizarding War were in Azkaban. His father only escaped imprisonment because he'd claimed he was under the Imperius curse.

If what Potter was saying was true, what did that mean for his family?

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

She pushed past the crowd of students to the front. "Cedric!" she cried, catching his attention. Cedric broke away from his dad's embrace and ran up to her. "I'm alright," he assured, giving her a hug.

"I was so worried! What happened? What's Harry on about?"

"I saw him, Angel. He's real. He's back. Harry and I only just narrowly escaped."

"What, Voldemort? Here? It _can't_ be true!"

He hushed her at the mention of the name. "You can't go about yelling that name like that. And no, not in Hogwarts, don't worry. The cup was a Portkey." Her heart was pounding against her chest and she strained her neck to look for Harry. "Is Harry alright?"

Professor McGonagall came up to Cedric and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mister Diggory, I think we should let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you."

"I'll tell you more later, yeah?" He kissed her forehead before allowing himself be led away by the professors.

It was close to midnight when he finally came back to the common room. She rushed into his arms and he held her tightly. "You waited up for me?"

"Of course I did! Cedric, should I be worried? If Vol- I mean, if _he's_ back... You know my Mum works in the Ministry. Will she be safe? Will _he_ come to Hogwarts? Please tell me I'm freaking out about nothing!" She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Cedric rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're freaking out about nothing," he smiled. "Angel, if You-Know-Who is really back, they'll deal with him. Dumbledore has alerted the Ministry. They've hundreds of Aurors scouring Britain as we speak!"

His words calmed her, and she allowed herself relax into his embrace. He brought her chin up and kissed her gently. The fire crackled and he plonked himself down on the sofa, sinking into the plush cushions.

"Here, I've made some tea for you." She handed him the cup from the little table beside the couch, and he sipped gratefully before patting the seat next to him. She joined him, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"You're so good to me," he sighed. "What would I ever do without you, Angel Dawson?" 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Angel sighed as she took off her jacket and she threw herself onto the couch. "One minute, we were all cheering and the band was playing, and Harry was shouting about _Voldemort_ the next!"

"Angel! I told you we don't say his name out loud," Grace said sharply as she tottered about the kitchen making tea. Angel rolled her eyes. "This isn't the ministry, Mum. And it's not like he's going to appear out of the blue whenever someone mentions it."

Jacob plonked himself into his armchair and opened the newspaper, calmly remarking -"Well, it isn't in the papers yet. And if it's true, the ministry would've heard about it, right, love?"

"I suppose," Grace said thoughtfully, reappearing with a tea tray piled with cakes and tea. "Ugh, I've missed your scones!" she exclaimed joyfully, grabbing two and scarfing them down at one go.

"We'll just have to be extra careful now. Some of them at the ministry might get a little... nervous about us. Well, me." Grace wiped her hands absentmindedly as she stood pondering.

"So it's true, then? Cedric said Dumbledore sent an alert to the Ministry."

"Oh, I don't know, darling. I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but word is the Ministry doesn't believe it. That old fellow's a little barmy, isn't he?"

"Only a little," said Angel through her mouthful of scones. "But you won't lose your job, will you?" Her dad folded the paper down to look at them. "S'alright. Your mother isn't a very important person there anyway. Practically an intern!"

Grace smacked him with the tea towel. Angel giggled as her dad gave her a sly wink. She had almost forgotten how much she missed being at home with her parents. "Anyway, dad, listen," she said, heaping cream and jam onto another scone. "Draco Malfoy - you remember him. He went to the ball with Pansy Parkinson!" 

Her dad feigned disgust and shock on his face. "No! The pug-faced one with greasy hair?" She nodded aggressively. "And, he thought I didn't have a date and was serving food, just because I was standing at the snack table!" she said in between munches. "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me dancing with Dmitri!"

Her dad chuckled. "Well, I hope he noticed your dress too! You must've been the center of everybody's attention if you have boys like Dmitri, Cedric, and Zach going after you."

"Unlikely," sniffed Angel, shaking her head. "Too busy spraying spittle at _Potter_." She mimicked Draco as she spat out Harry's last name, and Jacob laughed with her. "I'm sure he's an alright bloke once you get to know him."

"Oh, trust me, Dad. I've tried - he's made it very clear he doesn't want to have _anything_ to do with me. Besides, he treats everyone who isn't in Slytherin so horribly. Hannah says we're Hufflepuffs, not pushovers, and I agree! I don't think I'd like being his friend very much."

"Ah, you'll get through to him eventually," he said from behind his paper. "As I always say, 'kill them-"

"Kill them with kindness," Angel finished, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Dad. He sucks the kindness right out of me. If I gave anymore, I'd start aging five years too fast!" 

She lay back on the couch, looking at the pine tree in the corner. It was still bare because they always waited for her to come home before they decorated it together - her favourite part of every holiday. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself. It was good to be back home after everything that had just happened. It was safe here with her parents, and she couldn't imagine spending Christmas anywhere else.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

The journey back from Kings Cross was exceptionally quiet. There was a heavy tension in the air, and his parents' faces were sullen as they rode in silence back to the manor, though he didn't know why. Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably and stared out at the trees whizzing by.

"How was school?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

"Good. They cancelled Quidditch this term, because of the Tournament." This response was met with more silence, and he frowned, wondering if he had said something wrong. "It'll probably start again next year, though," he added after a moment.

"That's nice."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back, wondering why he even bothered answering them sometimes. They just asked questions like a clockwork toy. They never truly want to have a conversation.

"You'll be a prefect next year," Lucius said without looking at him.

"I will?"

"Yes, Draco. Why would you think otherwise?"

He hadn't even thought about it at all. And while having extra power over his friends and the other houses seemed enticing, he honestly couldn't be bothered. Besides, he would much rather spend his free time practicing Quidditch and lazing about in his room.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." His father turned around to look at him sternly. "My father was a prefect at your age, and so was I. It's tradition. You _will_ become a prefect, and I will hear no more of it."

 _Screw your tradition_ , Draco thought angrily to himself.

When they reached the manor, he was shocked to see that it was bare of any the usual Christmas decorations. The house seemed hollow, the hallway stretching endlessly with barely any sunlight coming in.

"Where are all the decorations?" he demanded haughtily. He had been hoping to come home to a livelier atmosphere than the one in the carriage.

"Your father isn't in the mood," Naricssa said darkly as Lucius disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Is this because of what happened at the Tournament? About what Potter said?"

His mother ignored him, and he huffed in annoyance, stomping as loudly as he could up the stairs to his room. Slumping onto the bed, he rested his arm over his eyes. He was somewhat glad to be home from school. Classes were a bore, and he hated nearly everyone there. But now he had to mentally prepare himself for the quiet days ahead, and another glum Christmas dinner, as usual.


	8. 𝐅𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐡

🤍

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How have you been? Staying safe and well, I hope. Mum, how have things been at work? They don't believe us about You Know Who, and they've replaced Dumbledore as headmaster with this horrible, awful woman called Dolores Umbridge._

_She's changed everything. We're not allowed to meet in groups of more than three - not even for Quidditch! Except for Slytherin, of course. Her punishments are terribly unfair too. She makes us use her Black Quill. That's dark magic, isn't it?_

_But the thing that bothers us the most is that we don't have practical Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons anymore._

_I know you're going to tell me not to start, but if what Harry says is true - and it is - how are we supposed to protect ourselves? Anyway, the girls (and a few of the guys) and I have done something sneaky. A secret club I can't quite say right now. But don't worry, everyone is safe._

_We're not halfway through the year yet and I already miss you two and want to come back._

_Love,_  
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Angel,_

_We're keeping well. So sorry to hear about what's happening at Hogwarts. Things must be hard for you right now. Not having practical Defence classes is a bit strange, and this Umbridge character sounds downright unpleasant indeed! But remember what your old dad always says - kill them with kindness._

_Stay out of trouble! Remember, your mother's job is at a very sensitive state right now. Don't want you going about upsetting_ _Umbridge_ _. The Ministry is a little tense because of everything that's been going on with Dumbledore and Potter, but it's all very hush-hush so Mum isn't allowed to talk about it._

_Don't worry, love. We'll be there to pick you up at Kings as usual this Christmas. Kisses and misses!_

_Love,_  
_Mum and Dad_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't the time to write much. O.W.L_ _s are_ _just round the corner, and things aren't going well at Hogwarts. Umbridge has sacked Professor Trelawney! She even wanted to kick her off the grounds._ _Just ghastly!_ _Hogwarts is home for all of us! Thank Merlin Dumbledore stopped her._

_She's also started the Inquisitorial Squad to enforce her thousands of stupid rules. And you needn't even ask - that foul, loathsome, evil Malfoy boy joined, of course. Why wouldn't he? As if he isn't already bullying and pushing everyone about enough!_

_He tried to break up our club. Totally ratted us out to Umbridge! I've decided that I want nothing to do with him and I'm never speaking to him ever again!_

_We all got punished, but Harry and Neville got it the worst. Mum, can't you do something about it? You work in the ministry!_

_Sorry if this letter sounded a bit angry. I'm just so frustrated with everything!_ _Got to go study now - Hannah's waiting. Kisses and misses._

_Love,_  
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The air was different at home this year. Grace seemed distracted, burning the apple strudel and then almost burning the ham too. Jacob had been reading the same page of the Daily Prophet for an about an hour now, and it's clear his mind was elsewhere.

"Dad," she called when she finished hanging the last bauble on the tree. "Is everything alright? Honestly."

"'Course it is, love. Why would it be?" he said from behind the paper.

"Mum's acting strange. She never burns anything." She came to sit on the armrest next to her dad. He folded the paper away and adjusted his glasses. "The Ministry is just a little tense right now," he mumbled. She waited for more, but he seemed finished.

"You mentioned," she said darkly, feeling a little slighted. She and her parents had always shared everything. Honestly and transparency were some of the reasons why they were so close. 

"What else?" She stared at her father so intensely that he finally relented.

"You know what that look of yours does to people, don't you? Well, see, _we_ believe Harry and Dumbledore. But the Ministry doesn't, and by extension, your mother shouldn't either. And you know, that's a cause for worry, because that means they aren't prepared."

"Prepared... for what?"

"My dear," Jacob wiped his glasses with his shirt before perching them back on his nose. "If You-Know-Who really is back, do you really think the Ministry wouldn't be the first place he'd attack?"

Angel bit her lip. She always assumed Hogwarts would've been Voldemort's first target, but now that her dad mentioned, it did make a lot of sense.

Voldemort's purpose wasn't just to kill Harry - he wanted to rule the earth and all who inhabited it. The Ministry was the heart of the wizarding world, and the best place to begin his assault.

"Maybe Mum should stop going to work, then," she offered, but Jacob shook his head. "And give what reason? If they find out we think different from them, your mum would be sacked. Or worse - we could be put on trial."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The fire crackled as they snuggled under a blanket on the couch and watched their favourite yearly Christmas film. It was about a young boy who'd accidentally been left at home by his family, and it follows his adventures as he tries to stop two burglars from breaking in.

The snow had already started falling outside, and the living room was only lit up by the telly and the warm glow of the Christmas tree. After they finished their hot chocolate, they would exchange gifts at midnight before going to bed. If they hadn't known what was truly going on, it would have been exactly like any other Christmas.

"Here you go, darling." Grace's voice snapped Angel out of her thoughts. Her mother held out a small box to her. "We know it's not midnight yet, but we thought we'd give this to you now."

Angel slowly undid the yellow ribbon of the box, shooting her mother a quizzical look before lifting the lid. She gasped softly, lifting the necklace.

Three silver rings, each smaller than the other, looped inside each other, and right in the center floated a small orb, no bigger than a large marble. It held the entire night sky in it, in which a single star glowed the biggest and brightest amongst all. She held it up, looking at it in different lights.

"Polaris. To find your way home wherever you are." Jacob began flailing his arms like a teenage girl. " _Ooh, dad, you're so cheesy. Gross."_

Emotion overwhelmed her, and she flew into her parents' arms. "Not at all, dad! This is the best Christmas gift ever! I don't even want to go back anymore. Can't I quit school and stay home forever?"

Her father chuckled and patted her back. "It's alright. You're here with us now, eh? You're here with us...Nothing to worry about, darling."

The hot chocolate warmed her stomach and her dad's aftershave tickled her nose. With the sound of carollers from down the street permeating their house softly, she couldn't think about anything else other than how much she loved her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightyyy now that we've got the 'backstory' down, here's where the story starts to amp up! Thanks for sticking around xx


	9. 𝐄𝐂𝐋𝐈𝐏𝐒𝐄

**__ **

**_A solar eclipse occurs when the Moon blocks the sun, casting a shadow upon the earth and engulfing it in night._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? It feels strange being back in school after everything that's happened. I really don't want to be here - I'd rather be home with you guys. I do hope everything's okay. Did you know Harry's gone? How is mum?_

_Love,_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Angel,_

_Dad here. They've well taken over the Ministry now, so we thought it's best if your mother stopped going to work, just to be safe. Told them she's down with a bout of bronchitis. We've just been cooped up at home drinking tea and keeping up with the news, although it hasn't been very reliable recently._

_It's not safe for you to come home now. You're better off in Hogwarts - they have special protective charms put in place, don't they? You just take care and go about your lessons as usual, and that little secret club of yours. Don't want to say too much - they've started watching the mail too._

_You'll be home in a jiffy, darling. We'll pick you up from Kings Cross as usual in a few months._

_Love you always,_   
_Mum and Dad_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Mum and Dad,_

_Susan told me they're hunting Muggle-borns now. Is it true? Is that why you won't let me come home?_ _Professor McGonagall said students can go home if we wanted to, given the circumstances._

_Love,_   
_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Mum and Dad,_

_It's been a few days since I've heard from you. Is everything alright? Have you gone on holiday without telling me? Please write me back soon!_

_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Mum, Dad, I'm getting really worried. It's been_ _two_ _week_ _s_ _. Are you in England at all? Please tell me, or send me something if you can't write back!_

_Angel_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Professor Flitwick seemed much less animated than usual as he explained theory on non-verbal spells. Everyone was bored, but Angel in particular couldn't stop her mind from drifting. Where on earth were her parents? It was unusual for them to not write back within a few days.

She tapped her quill impatiently against the edge of her desk, anxious for lesson to be over so she can send off another owl to them.

"It's alright, Angel," Hannah whispered to her. "I'm sure they've just gone on holiday or left the country to be safe."

"Oh, Hannah, how can you be sure though? What if something bad has happened?" she whispered back before realising Flitwick had stopped talking. She looked up, ready to apologise for speaking during class, but instead, she saw that Professor McGonagall was here. They conversed in hushed tones, and they both cast a sideways glance at her direction.

"Miss Dawson?" McGonagall called, and the entire class turned to look at her. "May I see you in my office now, dear?"

McGonagall huddled her out of the class and they hurried down the corridor to her office. The professor looked so serious she didn't dare ask any questions.

Shutting the door behind them, McGonagall then looked at her gravely. "I have some... news for you, dear. You might want to sit down." Obediently, Angel sat herself on the plush, red velvet chair.

"Miss Dawson, I'm so very, _very_ sorry."

"What is it, Professor?" Her heart pounded in her chest. Something about the way McGonagall was looking at her confirmed her worst fears. 

"It's... well, it's your parents."


	10. 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐉𝐔𝐍𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

**__ **

**_A conjunction is when two or more solar system bodies line up in the same area of the sky, as seen from earth._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

She burst through the heavy doors. The effort to keep from crying caught hiccups in her throat.

"Who's there?"

Angel stopped in her tracks, startled. She hadn't been expecting anyone else to be here this late. Draco had his wand pointed straight at her. "What are you doing here, Dawson?" he demanded, moving in front of a large cabinet almost protectively.

When she didn't respond, he took a step towards her. "Get out." He gestured to the door with his wand.

"Malfoy, I really couldn't give a rat's arse what you're doing in here," she managed, her voice cracking. It was unbearable, the pain. And she could not care less if he used the Crucio curse on her right now, because that - _anything_ \- would be better than what she was feeling.

She ignored him and ran towards the back of the room. Finding a stack of old crates and boxes, she sank to the floor and let out a wail, the sound so awful she couldn't believe she was capable of making it.

Her rib cage felt like it was splitting apart, her heart exploding out of her chest. She sobbed and sobbed, clutching the orb that hung around her neck.

Memories flashed through her mind like an old video film reel - her parents laughing on the couch across from her; her dad had told the lamest joke and her mum had smacked him with the tea towel. Then, Grace nursing a butterbeer that one winter's day at a wizarding pub in London three years ago - she was smiling, asking Angel how her year had been.

Her dad's wool coat as he kissed the top of her head before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Mum behind the empty trolley that had carried her suitcases, smiling and waving as their figures disappeared in the smoke as the train departed. The last time she would see them ever again.

They were gone. She would no longer hug or speak to them, or feel the warmth of their bodies beside her. She would never hear their voices, the aged happiness in their laughter, or the rumbles of her dad's gentle snoring.

It felt like hours before her crying finally died down to silent tears. Not because she was feeling better - because how could she possibly ever? - but she was completely and utterly exhausted. She leaned against the crate and gasping for breath.

Footsteps approached her, and she realised she had completely forgotten Draco had been in here when she came in. Shiny black shoes came into her peripheral, stopping right next to her. She stared at them in a daze.

The figure crouched and sat down beside her gracefully, barely making any noise besides a gentle rustle.

In any other circumstance, she would have wondered what he wanted, perhaps even felt nervous or embarrassed to be in such a state. But this time, she could neither think or feel anything.

Draco didn't say anything either. The entire room was deathly silent except for the sounds of their breathing.

Angel pulled her legs close to her chest, hugging them as she pressed her forehead to her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished it all away. Draco, the room, Hogwarts, the students, the world. Herself. She wanted everything to dissolve into smoke and blow away into oblivion, until there was nothing left but empty white space.

They sat in silence for a while before his velveteen voice sliced the still air. "What's your name?"

Angel stared at the stone between her knees, eyebrows knitted in disbelief. "What are you on about, Malfoy? You know my name, it's Dawson. We have Potions together." Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt.

"No. What's your _name_?" he repeated his question, almost irritably. She blinked her sore eyes for a moment before realising that he had never bothered to ask for it. Same form for five years, and this boy never even know her name!

"Angel." She still couldn't bear to look up at him.

He got to his feet and smoothed out his jacket, before turning on his heels and walking out of the room without another word.


	11. | 𝐋𝐔𝐏𝐔𝐒 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨

**__ **

**_Meaning 'wolf' in Latin, Lupus used to be part of the Centaurus constellation. It represented an animal sacrificed by the centaur, which held it towards an altar (the constellation Ara)._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

The halls were pitch black, the clicking of Draco's shoes bounced off the walls. The whistling of crickets filled the night air as he finally stepped away from the main building. It wasn't long before the Astronomy Tower looked above him. His mouth set into a grim line.

Before... _it_... happened, the Tower had been his favourite place to think - away from the dull and irritating chattering of students, and out of view from eagle-eyed professors. Now, it seemed foreboding, an omen of bad things to come. The doors were tall and heavy, but he flung them open with ease and climbed the stairs noiselessly. He breathed in the musty scent, and a memory briefly played in his mind.

It was in his second year when he had first snuck up the tower with Crabbe and Goyle, driven by the sheer thrill of the fact that it was forbidden. Crabbe had knocked over a telescope by accident with his fat arse, and Sinistra docked 30 points from Slytherin the next day.

He finally reached the top, but to his immense frustration, there was already somebody here. The figure was seated on the benches, looking out at the sky. Dark hair fell over her face and he could not make out who it was. He groaned inwardly, irritated that he now had to walk back for nothing. Before he could leave, the girl turned. It was Angel.

"Malfoy...?" She sounded surprised. His mouth curled into a sneer. "Dawson. I was just leaving."

She got up, quickly swiping her cheeks with her sleeves of her jumper. "It's alright. I was about to go."

He stood where he was as she scooted past him down the stairs, pressing herself against the other side, as far away from him as possible. Her shadow trailed a soft scent of light florals as she disappeared into the darkness downstairs. Glad that he was finally alone, he walked slowly to the railings. The sky was ablaze with stars, twinkling like sequins against the cloudless black night. The breeze carried the scent of the river and wet grass, and he inhaled deeply. 

It was then Draco realised he was terribly alone.

None of the death eaters were to help him, according to the Dark Lord's instructions. This was a task he had to do all by himself. And he had to do it. For his parents. The cold metal burned into his palms and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to will it all away.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The next night, he stalked across the grass, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. It was particularly chilly, and the wind cut his cheeks as he made his way towards the Tower again.

The cabinet still did not work. He had been so angry he had taken it out on a first year earlier that day, dangling the poor boy by his belt hoops on a tree branch. Crabbe and Goyle laughed along as they taunted the boy from below. It was brief moments of respite like these that kept him from going utterly mad. The past week had been spent battering his brains for a solution. He skipped lessons, and spent his weekends in the library desperately searching for answers while his friends traipsed down to Hogsmeade.

It was all well and good for now - the first years provided an outlet for his frustrations, but anxiety would prickle at him all day. The cabinet had to be fixed soon.

He climbed the stairs and almost groaned out loud in frustration. That blasted Angel girl was there yet again, in the very same spot. She turned at the noise and leapt to her feet, clearly not expecting him for the second time.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming again," she said hurriedly and tried to scamper past him.

"Stop." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

She sighed. "Malfoy, please. Torment me all you want, but not tonight. I've-"

"No, I meant..." His voice was a little more unsure this time. "I meant you can stay."

There was a brief pause. "What?"

He still hadn't turned around, reluctant to see her expression. "I'll just... sit over here," he muttered, striding to the other side of the bench, facing away from the sky. He plonked down and brought his knees up to his chest.

He didn't know what compelled him to ask her to stay. It was like he had been possessed. Still refusing to turn, he heard her step back up after a few moments of hesitation and resume her spot.

In the darkness of the Astronomy Tower, lit only by the grey glow of moonlight, they sat in silence, backs towards each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

Professor Sinistra had waxed lyrical about the Tower being off limits, but last night, Angel had taken a walk around the grounds to clear her mind and was glad to find that it was barely locked at all. It was quiet and beautiful here, and being this close to the stars like this felt like being close with her parents.

She smiled to herself as she gazed up at the sky. When she was ten, her dad had built a telescope for her. He pulled away the large sheet that covered it with great flourish, and she squealed with joy. Her very own telescope! They had spent many nights sat on their own balcony. He would point out the constellations and she'd sketch them with her quill into a little notebook.

A wave of emotion washed over her and she let the tears fall again. She closed her eyes, thinking of her parents. She tried to replay every memory she could remember, terrified that she would somehow forget.

However, her thoughts began drifting to Draco. He had been awfully silent for a while now, and she fought the temptation to turn around to see what he was doing.

This boy had ruthlessly attacked her every time he saw her; damn near killed her that one time during Quidditch tryouts; treated creatures with barely a drop of compassion; and commanded his band of buffoons to do his every bidding. Yet, here he was behind her, alone and being very still. She knew he was still there - she could hear him shuffling about occasionally, and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and feeling right now.

Why had he been here yesterday and tonight again? Did he come here often by himself?

Dusk was beginning to arrive, slivers of orange fading into the dark navy blue of the sky. She got up and dusted her skirt before summoning her courage to turn and look at Draco. He still had his back to her, an arm rested on his propped up knee, while the other leg stretched out lazily. She noted his hunched shoulders - he looked... tired, almost.

She suddenly felt a twinge of compassion, but hastily suppressed it. Should she tell him it was already morning?

She finally decided against it, hoping that the sound of her leaving would be notice enough, and made her way back down the stairs.


	12. | 𝐆𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐈 | 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴

**_The constellation Gemini is named after the mythical twins Castor and Polydeuces. Also an astrological sign, Geminis are known to be impulsive and indecisive._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco found himself alone in the Tower that night. Despite himself, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Angel was annoying and he did not like her much. He didn't like anyone, really. But he found her presence strangely comforting. They had sat in peace for the past two nights, and he wouldn't like to admit it, but he hadn't felt as lonely. She respected his space and the silence. She did not try to speak to him. In fact, she didn't make much sound other than occasionally adjusting her position, and sometimes, he heard her crying quietly.

He tried not to ponder over it much as the hours ticked by, allowing thoughts of the cabinet to consume his mind. But after some time, he started to wonder why she wasn't here. Was it something to do with whatever was making her cry so much?

 _Stop it_ , he thought to himself, _you have more important things to worry about right now._

But the silence felt different without her. He had grown accustomed to the sound of her shuffling and sniffling. Now, it was so quiet he could hear a pin drop.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The next day dragged painfully, and Draco felt more fidgety than ever. The mark on his arm stung, and he knew the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were on the move.

To make matters worse, Potter was beginning to become suspicious. He could feel the trio's eyes burning into him whenever they saw each other, even during meals in the Great Hall - so much so that he had started to skip meals altogether to avoid them.

It was only in Potions when he suddenly remembered Angel had told him they shared this class. He scanned the room, and sure enough, there she was, two rows diagonally from him, by the window.

She was sat next to Cho. He realised she had been sitting there for almost the entire year and he'd never really noticed.

She was so inconspicuous, her dark hair falling over her face as she scribbled something down in her notebook. She never spoke or laughed loudly, never interrupted anyone, and never raised her hand like Hermoine does when she was eager to show off.

He caught himself quickly, hating the fact that he had looked for her in the first place.

He saw her again after his Charms class. Her black and yellow robe blew out behind her as she walked towards his direction, textbook cradled in her arm. His mouth twitched as he felt his usual disdain for Hufflepuffs. Snivelling, gall-less idiots who were neither stupidly brave, terribly smart, or fantastically cunning.

Normally, he would revel in the opportunity to purposely walk into her. Making her drop her book would have sparked some joy, inflated his ego a little. But for some reason, he didn't feel like doing that this time. Had he not promised her all those years ago that he would leave her alone anyway?

She caught his eye from a distance and quickly looked back down, staring at the ground as she walked. Her terrified expression irritated him even more.

Students were walking to their next class and hallway was too crowded for her to move out of the way. He held his head high, looking down at her only with his eyes. They brushed past each other, and he felt her flinch, bracing for the impact that never came.

He turned around to look at her, his face expressionless. She did too. Their shared look only lasted a split second before she disappeared into the crowd and he turned away.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The sun had started to set after Quidditch practice. Practice had been especially tough today. His heart hadn't been in it, and he felt his energy sapping more quickly than usual, probably after missing so many meals.

Desperate to avoid socialising with the rest of the team, he had volunteered to return the equipment, much to everybody's surprise. It was on his way back to the dorms when he spotted her. 

She was seated against the wall, staring into the open patch of field in front of her. "Dawson," he said, coming up to her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Stopped sneaking up to the Tower, have you?" He took extra care to make sure his voice maintained its usual nonchalance. Her eyes widened immediately. "Are you going to report me?"

"Don't be an idiot," he scoffed. "You can report me as much as I can report you. So uh... why'd you stop?"

"I don't know," said Angel in a small voice. "It seems to be your space, and I figured I shouldn't intrude."

"It's not my space," he said sharply, looking directly at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. She had obviously been crying again before he arrived. Despite this, he couldn't help but notice their glistening shade of brown in the dying light.

"It's nobody's space, alright?" he reiterated.

"Um, alright." She looked confused, but he rolled his eyes and stalked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo dear reader. I'm so glad you're still with me. The romance really takes off in a few chapters, I promise! ;) They just need some time to warm up to each other first, since Draco hadn't even known her first name until a few days ago!


	13. | 𝐋𝐄𝐏𝐔𝐒 | 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴

**_The Latin word for 'hare', the constellation is depicted as a hare being hunted by Orion and his dogs (Canis Major and Minor)._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco practically shot out of bed the moment he was sure everyone else was sleeping. He took longer strides across the grass, and flew through the Tower doors and up the steps.

Halfway, he began to slow down. What was he thinking? Was he expecting Angel to be there? He pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He didn't know why he was having them, but he felt angry that he was. Why did he care about a blithering Hufflepuff mudblood anyways?

By the time he neared the top, he had convinced himself she _wasn't_ going to be there, and that he did not care if she was or not.

But when he saw her dark hair, there was a strange sense of relief. She _had_ understood what he was trying to hint at earlier. Keeping a straight face, he started to make his way to his usual spot at the back.

"Hey, Malfoy?" She called from behind, her voice almost a whisper. He froze, not quite sure if he had been hearing things. "What?"

"Do you want to sit? With me, I mean."

He turned. She gave him a faint smile, and his heart thudded in his chest. What if she started asking him questions?

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said tightly.

"Neither do I."

He clenched his jaw and walked over cautiously, assessing the situation. She was dressed in jeans and her black and yellow sweater. The breeze brushed her long curls back, and the dim grey-blue light bathed her skin in a cool glow. She didn't hold his gaze, choosing to keep it on the expansive sky in front of them.

He perched himself, a space away from her, and held his breath. His long sleeve had ridden up a little and he tugged at it, covering the Dark Mark.

This all felt very awkward. He occasionally stole glances at her, but she never returned them. Eventually, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Draco wondered what on Earth he was doing, sitting in the Astronomy Tower with Angel Dawson.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The following three days played out the same way. He chose to ignore her in the day. At night, they sat side by side in the Astronomy Tower for a few hours in silence. It had began to feel routine, almost.

And then, the silence started to feel more comfortable. Angel never attempted to speak to him, almost like she knew he did not want to be spoken to. She had never looked at him for more than two seconds, and neither did he.

Tonight seemed to be no different at first. She had arrived about fifteen minutes before him, wearing the same sweater. He sat completely still, the broken cabinet swimming in his mind when her voice shook him out of this thoughts.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The stars, I mean."

"Yeah." He didn't really know what else to say and hoped she would stopped talking. To his horror, she carried on.

"My dad used to teach me about them. Astronomy. Mum knew nothing about it. She just thought they looked pretty."

"Oh," he said rather lamely, before adding, "they'd be completely supportive of you breaking in here every night, then."

She remained quiet for a while. "They died," she finally said, her finger drawing circles on the empty space beside her.

He startled, and cleared his throat. "Is that why you've been crying?" he asked, hating every bit of this conversation.

"Yeah."

He didn't know what on earth to say to that, and chose to remain quiet.

"Sorry, I don't know why I just told you that," she half laughed and half sighed, before falling silent too.

"I'm not your friend, Dawson," he said stiffly. She didn't respond. As the moments passed, he began to feel angrier and angrier. Who did she think she was, telling him all that? Did he act like he cared? Because he bloody well did not! Perhaps sitting beside her was a mistake. In fact, coming to the tower every night was a mistake.

Despite what he had said to her earlier, the Tower was very much his. She was an intruder and he had been nice enough to let her share this space. He suddenly hated her, hated her for finding his Tower, for making him not want to knock the books out her hands, for telling him about her parents.

He got up without another word and thundered back down the stairs, not bothering to look back.


	14. | 𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐈𝐔𝐒 | 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘳 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: s**c*de and panic attacks

**__ **

**_The constellation of Delphinus represents the dolphin that saved the life of the poet and musician Arion. After his ship crew tried to murder him, he threw himself into the sea and was saved by a dolphin, which carried him all the way back to Greece._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

He saw Angel in Potions and in the hallways between classes, but made it a point never to look at her. There was a stab of annoyance every time he thought about what she had divulged.

The nerve. To think he, Draco Malfoy, would care about about her life. He was part of something big here, something that would change the course of history. He was important, the lynchpin in the Dark Lord's plan.

He did not return to the Tower the next few nights, choosing instead to spend them in the Room of Requirement. The more times the cabinet failed, the angrier her got.

He hit the cabinet door in frustration, regretting it immediately as pain bloomed in his palm. There were consequences if he failed. He wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- risk it. There had to be a way to repair it, but his mind was foggy.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Tower again. It beckoned him somehow, with its tarnished stone and creaking floorboards.

His eyes started to sting as he climbed the stairs, and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling. The Death Eaters could call upon him at any moment, and he would have nothing to show, no answer for them.

Maybe there was no way to fix the cabinet. It was spoilt forever, and it would be on him. The Malfoy family would have to pay for his terrible mistake.

Angel wasn't there when he reached the top. Good. He stood at the balcony, bending over the railings at the dizzying drop below.

His breath started to hitch and his chest constricted. Blood rushed to his head and the stars started to spin, multiplying from hundreds to what seemed like millions. Millions and millions of white dots, so many that they turned the sky white.

There was a loud ringing in his ears, and it felt like he was going to keel over. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he were to just... _fall_. No more responsibilities, no more fear.

"Malfoy."

Her voice sounded miles away. He could only hear his laboured breathing, the blood drumming in his ears like the pounding of dragon wings.

"Malfoy _."_

The metal rung was thin through the hard soles of his shoes. He could jump right now. It would be over in a matter of seconds. Then, sweet relief. But at the same time, he didn't want to. He clung to the railings like it was going to save him from himself. His knuckles felt like they were going to tear through the thin skin.

A hand touched his. He jerked away, feeling his body yield to the wind for a split second. The lights spun around him, faster and faster, like a merry-go-round. Was he falling? Maybe he was already dead.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him as he fell. He was staring back at the sky, the stars dancing in his eyes. Someone was holding him, squeezing his body. He hadn't been held in a long time. It felt good. Safe.

"Malfoy, look at me."

It was that voice again. A pair of icy hands had taken his, stronger than his weak attempts to pull away. He could not breathe. His lungs simply wouldn't fill with air.

"Look at me. Look at me." The voice was calling to him, but he couldn't focus, couldn't tell where it was coming from. 

"LOOK AT ME!"

Suddenly, all at once, the world came to a standstill.

Angel was kneeling in front of him, holding both his arms to her shoulders. "Hey," she said firmly. "It's alright. You're here. You're here with me."

He stared at her face, panting heavily. "Feel my hands," she said, massaging his palms. Her fingers were like icicles as they pressed into his.

Then she dug her nails into his flesh. "Feel this." He could feel it. It hurt, stinging white and hot. He did not try to pull away. The blood ebbed from his head, and he could feel his heart jumping, and then... steady beats.

She let go gently and sank down beside him. Minutes of silence passed, and he composed himself, pulling back upright.

A few more moments went by, and she stood up and left. He watched her go in surprise. He hadn't expected her to come at all, especially with what he had said to her that day.

It was like she had sensed he was in trouble.

But it was stupid to think that she had come back for him. She probably did every night, anyway. After all, she thought this was her spot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah this chapter was difficult for me to write, as it is inspired by personal experience. If you also suffer from depression or anxiety and need to talk to someone, my dms are always open on Wattpad. I may not know you, but you are beautiful and I'm so grateful that you're here. ❤️


	15. | 𝐂𝐀𝐄𝐋𝐔𝐌 | 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱

**_[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MR3C1PhmnR0&feature=emb_title)_ **

**_Caelum is Latin for 'chisel'. The astronomer who first introduced it, Nicolas-Louis de Lacaille, depicted it as a pair of engraver's tools._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

They did not have Potions today and he hadn't seen her the entire day either, which suited him just fine.

He decided to join the Slytherin table for once. By dinner, he was laughing and joking with his friends, but between the loud bouts of banter with Flint and Goyle, he caught himself sneaking peaks at the Hufflepuff table.

He had been thinking about last night a lot. 

Although he would never admit it, fear was not a foreign feeling to him. When Hermione had pointed her wand at him that one day right before punching him; when Hagrid's stupid chicken had hit him to the ground. When his arm flamed like a thousand cuts as the Dark Lord burned the Mark onto him.

But last night was something he had never experienced before. A pit opened in his stomach as he remembered what his sleeve concealed. He pushed his food around on his plate, wondering if Angel would be there tonight.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

They sat wordlessly on the platform again. She did not bring up what happened, and he began to wonder why she wasn't the least bit curious, because he was starting to be curious about _her_.

"Why do you keep coming up here, Dawson?" he asked in the spur of the moment.

"It helps me think."

"About what?"

"Oh, everything at once and nothing at all," she said easily. 

He found this reply strange, and felt a twinge of irritation at the the small smile that played on her lips. It was like she knew he would not understand. He scoffed. Well, if she wasn't going to tell him, he wasn't going to ask. 

"What do _you_ think about, Malfoy?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Who I'm going to hang next by the pants in the courtyard, of course," he shot back, trying to cover his surprise.

She gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Look, Dawson. Like I said, we're not friends. You don't know me. So stop pretending like you do."

"But I do know you, Malfoy." She looked straight at him - the same irritating gaze that made him seem transparent, like he was made of glass.

He met her eyes levelly. "Oh yeah?" _Continue, I dare you._

"You're Draco Malfoy," said Angel. "Only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You attend Hogwarts and play Quidditch for Slytherin. Your best friends are Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, but you don't mind Flint too. Pansy's got a thing for you, and you invited her to the Yule ball. Your arch-nemesis is Harry Potter, you're kind of alright at Potions, and you like to come to the Astronomy Tower to think."

"Yeah, anyone could've gotten that." He adjusted his jacket, suddenly feeling constricted by the stiff fabric. He had to wear this all the time now. Black was the colour of the death eaters. _His_ colour. 

"So there's more?" Her tone was almost challenging, and he remained rebelliously silent.

"Let me try again," she smirked. "You're Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You attend Hogwarts and play Quidditch for Slytherin. But you don't _really_ like Quidditch that much. You only do it because you hate Harry. And you hate Harry because he's better than you. In fact, you hate everyone whom you think is better than you.

"Also, that is why you're friends with Crabbe and Goyle. They haven't got brains of their own, and that's very convenient for you, isn't it? When you tell them to hit a kid, or steal candy, or run your stupid errands, you feel powerful. You like being in control." She never broke her gaze from him. He glared at her, his hard expression faltering with every word.

"You asked Pansy to the Yule ball because otherwise, you'd have no one else to go with. You come to the Astronomy Tower to think, but I think it's also because you like getting away from the chaos and clutter of your world. 

"And your world is a right mess. But you probably don't have anyone else to tell, because you've pushed everyone else away. Which is why you came to me that day at the back of the castle, right? You told me it's not anybody's space, but you know what I think? I think you're scared, Malfoy. And lonely.

"You hate me, but you like me being here, because it makes you feel less alone, even though I'm just a 'pathetic Mudblood'. You make people feel horrid because you can't bear suffering alone. Did I get all that right?"

He sprung to his feet, feeling like she had stripped him naked and torn him apart - exposed him to the world. There was no where to hide. But somewhere deep down inside of him, he felt like he did not really want to.

"It's made you cruel," she said after him. "But I don't buy a minute of it. It looks to me like you need a friend. So let me, Malfoy."

"Why?" he demanded, spinning around. "Why the bloody hell would you want to be my friend? We hate each other and unfortunately, I do enjoy picking on you quite a bit." He hoped the last bit hurt her.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you really enjoy it?"

"Yes."

She chuckled softly, and he knew she did not believe him in the slightest. "Well, Malfoy, whether you like it or not, I am your friend. We don't have to chitchat over butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, or walk to classes together. You don't have to tell me what's bothering you exactly, or what happened last night, but we can just... _talk_ if you want to. If you need to."

"You'll regret it," he said quietly, cheeks flaming at the mention of last night.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you daft, Dawson? Don't you see? I'm a bad person. I do bad things. You've literally just listed ten good examples of that, to which I say, BRILLIANT JOB! You really outdid yourself with that monologue. So if I'm so fucking awful, why don't you just stay away?"

Angel blinked slowly at him, unfazed by his sudden outburst. "Did you know there's a constellation called Ophiuchus?"

He threw his head heavenward and groaned loudly. "Not again with your bloody stars and constellations! I honestly don't care."

"Growing up, I was picked on quite a bit."

He snorted. "A pretty, cheerful, Little-Miss-Perfect like you? That's hard to believe." _Pretty?_ There was no way he just said that. Thankfully, she did not seem to pick up on it.

"It was different last time," she went on. "I don't think I was barely ten. One day, I came home in absolute bits. Couldn't stop bawling. That night, my dad showed me Ophiuchus."

He remained silent, again not quite understanding.

"Ophiuchus," she repeated. "Do you know what that is?"

He glared at her, and she grinned. "Come on, Malfoy, you were literally named after a constellation. Didn't your parents ever teach you?"

Frustration bubbled in his chest again. Why did this muppet have to keep asking him things he did not know the answer to? It made him angry and uncomfortable, and he detested every bit of it. 

"It means 'serpent bearer'. It's a man, holding a snake - like this." Angel grasped the air, mimicking the constellation. "Well, anyway, Ophiuchus is somewhere out there right now, amongst our stars. We can't see it now, but it's there."

"What's your point? Just spit it out."

"What I'm trying to say is... there's a place in the world for every one of us. Even snake bearers." She said this slowly and purposefully. 

"Sometimes we fade in, and sometimes we fade out. But we're always here. We have the right to belong. You're not a bad person. You only _think_ that because people don't know where you are, and so, you were made to believe that you've faded out - that you're supposed to be this way. That you supposed do bad things because you're a bad person."

She was looking at him fully now, a fervent, excited glow in her cheeks. "I think you're scared to fade in," she added gently. "You're scared to believe that you _are_ a good person, because that means who you thought you were all this while has been wrong. And you do very much hate to be wrong, don't you?"

Her words tumbled about in his head. He despised what she was saying, hated it with ever fibre of his being, because everything was true, even if he did not want to believe it.

"You talk too much, you know that?" He did not know what else to say. She tilted her head and gave a lazy, lopsided smile.

"I don't know how to be your friend, Dawson," he said defeatedly.

She grinned. "Well, for starters, call me Angel."


	16. | 𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐒𝐂𝐎𝐏𝐈𝐔𝐌 | 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨

**_Microscopium is a minor constellation in the Southern skies. Named after the compound microscope, its stars are barely visible from the Northern Hemisphere._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Despite the crushing anxiety about the unfixed cabinet, Draco secretly looked forward to his nightly rendezvous with Angel.

Sometimes, they might catch each other's eyes during Potions and in the hallways. She always smiled. He never returned it.

They did not speak in the day, and instead, communicated the time to meet through small slips parchment they pushed into the other's hands as they passed in the corridors.

 _10pm_. - _A_

_9.45pm, D_

_10.30pm. Sorry, Herb. Club meeting - A_

_9.45pm. Don't be late again tonight, D_

At night, they sat up on the Tower for hours, talking about anything and everything - and sometimes, nothing at all.

It took some time, but he felt himself warming up to her. He began to tell her things he had never told anyone before - not that they ever bothered to ask anyway.

He found out her favourite food was apple strudel, and he told her his favourite season was winter, to which she delightfully agreed. _Christmas is the best, isn't it?_ she had gushed. Was it? He could not say. Christmases were always a dull affair at Malfoy Manor.

They also had a similar distaste for pumpkin pasties. She had always wanted to see the aurora borealis - preferably in Sweden - , and he shared that he wanted to have his very own apple orchard one day. She found all animals and magical creatures wildly fascinating, and he scrunched up his nose when she mentioned that her favourite was the Hippogriff, saying that his was the Norwegian Ridgeback.

He never shared anything deeper, and she never forced him to tell her anything he did not want to. He dodged questions about his family like Bludgers, which she did not seem to mind at all, casually breezing on to the next topic. He never asked about hers.

He discovered she was also vastly intelligent, knowing lore, poetry, and difficult spells by heart. But above all, she seemed to have a deep understanding of the world, and of people. She saw them not for who they were, but for who they could be.

She treated all things and people with particular gentleness. _But Cornish Pixies bite_ , he said, to which she replied, _so they don't deserve to be treated with respect, just because they don't know any other way?_

He thought her dreaminess rather silly, and did not hesitate to tell her so. She had only laughed at that, and shook her head at him. He did not know what this meant, but one thing was for certain - he came to realise he had been quite wrong about Hufflepuffs.

Albeit naive, he found her kindness and empathy - qualities he had despised - strangely magnetic. She was happiness and peace, things he had never really quite known.

At the start, he had been content to just listen as she rambled on, because her chattering served as a distraction from his dreaded task and frustrations. He rarely had much to add.

But as the moon transitioned through its phases above them, he started becoming enraptured by the world as told through her eyes. His own suddenly no longer felt grey and shadowed, and the years of anguish growing up in the Malfoy household seemed to melt away like ice cream on a hot summers day.

It was like she saw and heard him. When he was with her, there came a feeling he had never experienced before. It was foreign, but warm and inviting at the same time. In the day, it glowed within his chest like a fireball, and he had to summon all his willpower to squash it. In the Tower, he let it burn and grow. _Hope_.

And then, he began to note how her face lit up when she spoke, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him, the way she laughed at her own jokes. The sound was musical and irresistibly infectious. He never allowed himself to laugh along, but he knew he wanted to, and this confused him greatly.

He began to sleep more in the day, because he wanted to be fully awake when he sat with her at night, to listen about who Hannah had sassed earlier that day; to find out which magical creature was her favourite of the week; or to look at whatever constellation she fancied to teach him about that night.

As if she had looped a lasso around his waist, he was drawn to her. Not because she was a mystery, but the fact that she was the complete opposite. She felt like sunshine and fresh open grass, but also the moon's reflection in a quiet cave by the ocean. It was as if the universe sitting right in front of him.

There was also a strange, inherent sense of shame that came the more time he spent with her. This was a girl he had never given so much as a second thought about. From their very first year, he had extorted treats and money her parents sent her, yanked her hair, and pushed cupcakes into her face during dinner. Hell, he even tried to kill her during Quidditch tryouts.

He did not know how to tell her that he was sorry.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

It was between Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts when Hannah pulled her aside suddenly, a confused Susan hurrying after them.

"Alright, spill," demanded Hannah, folding her arms. "What's going on?" Susan asked blearily.

Hannah raised a hand to hush her. "Don't think we haven't noticed you crawling into bed past midnight the past three weeks. Where have you been going? And don't even think about lying to us!" Susan's mouth formed a 'o' as she caught on.

"I've just- um, been around the, uh..." Angel's mind failed miserably to piece together a lie. "Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot impatiently. She took a deep breath. "I've been meeting Malfoy. In the Astronomy Tower."

They balked, Hannah's eyes practically bulging from their sockets. "WHAT? - what the... _what_?" She shook her head violently, absolutely refusing to believe what she'd just heard.

Susan took the news much better, asking calmly, "Okay, but why?"

Angel told them everything. How she had met Draco in the Tower all those nights ago; their subsequent daily rendezvous and blossoming friendship; how his imposing demeanour shielded a wonderful listener and confidant.

They frowned at this strange turn of events. Draco Malfoy, the same boy who had tormented them for years, who had suddenly become strangely reserved and passive this year for whatever reason; now also listened to their friend bang on and on about her hobbies? A load of rubbish!

"Maybe McGonagall has finally had enough of his nonsense and hexed him to be quiet and nice," Susan offered rather unhelpfully, and Angel giggled with her.

Hannah tut-tutted in annoyance. "Are we just going to be fine with all this, then? Our best friend is going off to meet with a monster every night, like a pair of secret lovers!"

Susan reluctantly agreed. "He _did_ almost try to kill you in our second year. And you dohave a bad judge of character."

"He's not like that! I promise!" Angel insisted. "Come on, guys. Remember when you found Harry stuck up and pretentious? He turned out to be alright, didn't he?"

"That's because he's _the Chosen One!_ What does Draco know? Nothing! His head is practically empty." Hannah jabbed her temple with her finger. "Literally, no thoughts. Only bully."

"Well, you asked me and I've told you, haven't I!" Angel retorted indignantly. "You don't know him the way I do. He's different."

"That's what everyone says before they get their hearts broken. What about Cedric? Have you forgotten your own boyfriend?" Hannah was not backing down. 

It took another five whole minutes for Angel to convince her friends that she was definitely not seeing Draco Malfoy, neither did she fancy him behind Cedric's back. Before Hannah could argue, Susan interjected to remind them that they were all late for class.

They high-tailed it to Defence, praying they got there before Snape did.


	17. | 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄𝐑 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵

**__ **

**_Cancer represents Karkinos, a crab sent by Hera to distract Heracles when he was fighting the Lemean Hydra. Also an astrological sign, Cancers are known to be sentimental, intuitive, and often wear their hearts on their sleeves._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered between themselves as they bumbled down the frozen path to Hogsmeade. He had only agreed to come with them this time because he thought he might go absolutely mental if he stayed in that bloody castle a minute longer. 

Pansy lopped beside him, gossiping about the most tiresome things. He remembered how Angel thought Pansy fancied him, suddenly wishing he were walking with her instead.

But to ask her would have been social suicide. Imagine the reactions from Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins! The less attention on him this year, the better. Besides, she wouldn't have wanted to come with anyway. She always went with those two Hufflepuffs girls, and that dreaded Diggory boy, of course.

Upon reaching the village, the two fools immediately disappeared into Honeydukes', leaving him with the dreaded Pansy. "Shall we get a butterbeer, Draco?" she shrilled, already half-dragging him towards The Three Broomsticks. 

The pub was warm and alive with the dull chatter of students huddled around their mugs. Despite the unwelcome company, he was glad to be able to remove his heavy coat and gloves.

"Two butterbeers and four pumpkin pasties please!" Pansy called, before turning back to grin at him. "We'll have two each!" He did not bother objecting.

"So, Draco, I haven't seen you much in class recently."

"Can't be arsed," he replied curtly. If she noticed his indifference, she did not show it."Didn't see you at the game last weekend either. We trashed Ravenclaw, you _so_ should have been there. It was epic!"

He merely shrugged, but she soldiered on. "Come on, Draco. Don't you miss Quidditch? I used to love watching you play!" 

He was about to say he couldn't be arsed about Quidditch either when their food and drinks arrived. The pasties smelled absolutely foul. He chugged his butterbeer, grateful for the excuse to not talk.

"Anyway, listen!" Pansy's nasally voice was like a cheese grater to his ears. "Cedric Diggory is dating that girl from Hufflepuff - oh, what was her name!" She thought hard. "See, I can't even remember. Imagine! The Triwizard Cup _champion_ , going out with a boring Hufflepuff! I mean, I know he's from Hufflepuff too, but I dunno, he should be dating someone like Granger at least. Apparently, he and this girl have been together since the tournament!"

He was barely listening. At her first mention of 'Hufflepuff', Draco's mind had drifted to Angel. He wondered what she was doing at that moment.

"Helloooo? Draco?" Pansy snapped her fingers in front of him. "Draco!"

"What?"

She sighed dramatically. "It's like you haven't been yourself lately. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he said, searching the pub for something more interesting to look at. Fine, he _had_ taken Pansy to the Yule ball two years ago, and admittedly, taking someone to the ball was a bit like a proposal. But he had only asked her because he did not want people whispering about how Draco Malfoy didn't have a date. He just did not expect her to cling on like a leech.

"Anyway, what are you doing tonight?" she carried on. "I was thinking we could sneak out for a midnight stroll, just you and I." _I would rather be eaten by werewolves_ , he thought to himself in disgust. 

Just then, the doors swung upon and Crabbe and Goyle stumbled in, sniggering about something. They spotted the couple, and to his relief, started to make their way over. 

"Having a little lover's chat, eh?" Goyle squeezed in next to him, Crabbe parking himself beside Pansy.

"Actually, I'm going outside for some air. This place smells like the owlery." Draco stood up quickly. Throwing two gold Galleons on the table, he pushed past Goyle so forcefully the boy almost fell over. 

It was freezing outside, his breath forming white puffs of clouds. But he was glad to be rid of them. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and started making his way down the lane, reading off the names of each shop and looking into their windows as he went.

He turned the corner into an alley he never noticed before. He and the Slytherin gang always made a beeline for the pub or Zonkos or Honeydukes'. This part of the village was unfamiliar. 

From a distance, he saw that one shop stood out in particular. Going closer, he realised that it was entirely pink from top to the bottom. Even the doors and windows sills were coated in the same gaudy cough-syrup shade. Behind the glass, mountains of cakes and pastries were piled hastily on top of each other. _Madame Puddifoot's... tea and cakes..._ he read the sign in his head. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered he hadn't touched the pumpkin pasties.

He peered through the window. For a Saturday, the shop was surprisingly empty. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed open the door. An overpowering smell of vanilla and coffee whacked him in the nose. 

The interior was truly horrifying, with bows, frills, and lace tacked onto every visible surface. _I will just get a coffee and leave,_ he thought. A burly woman popped up from behind the counter. "Yes, dearie?"

"Uh, just a coffee. Milk and sugar."

She nodded and hastily disappeared again to make his drink. He peaked at the cold display. Rows and rows of assorted cakes sat prettily, some decorated with jam and frosting, some left plain. Nothing new. But right at the end, his eyes landed on a particular tag. _Apple Strudel_.

The brown pastry looked light and fluffy, plump with filling. The lady reappeared and placed his coffee on the counter. "I'll take an apple strudel too," he blurted, captured by a sudden impulse.

She went slightly red with pleasure as she clasped her hands together. "Of course, dearie!" she exclaimed in a grandmotherly excitement. "Our strudels may look boring, but tastes like a slice of heaven, I tell ya! Ha! Best in England, I'll bet!"

He highly doubted that, but watched silently as she packed it into a little pink and white box. Bloody hell. Did he really have to carry that all the way back to school?

"Here you go, handsome! That'll be seven Sickles in total." He placed the coins on the counter, mumbled a thanks, and hurried out the door as fast as his legs would go.

He leaned on a lamppost and took a few gulps of coffee. The hot liquid burned his tongue slightly as it trickled down his throat, making him feel much better against the cold.

He disposed the cup and started to make his way back. The whole Madam Puddifoot experience had been quite embarrassing, but he felt pleased with himself - excited, almost - as the strudel weighed his coat pocket down.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

He had reached the foot of the hill when a girl's laughter sounded in the distance. His head snapped up, fearing the worst, but it wasn't Pansy.

Angel was coming down from the castle and headed straight towards him. They had never met or spoken to each other outside the confines of the Tower, and he had no idea what to do or say. He spun around sharply and hurried back down the path he came, praying she hadn't seen him. 

But the path to Hogsmeade was a straight, unwinding road, and there was nowhere to hide. He heard her come up just behind him. "Malfoy...?" Cursing inwardly, he turned around.

A pale pink scarf was wrapped around her neck, and her dark curls fell over her white coat like a waterfall. He waited for her to say something. She, too, seemed unsure of herself, but her lips parted into a smile anyway. "What're you doing here by yourself?" she asked, looking around.

"I was just heading back to the castle," he said, before realising his mistake.

"Really? It looked like you were just going into Hogsmeade!"

He didn't know how to answer. He wasn't prepared. So his mind reached for the next thing he knew. "None of your business. What's it to you?" he spat defensively. 

Her eyes widened, clearly taken aback. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She gave him a tight but polite smile before trying to side-step around him.

"Wait!" he said, moving in front of her before she could get past. "I... I have something for you."

"Malfoy," she sighed. "I'm really not-"

"No, no. It's actually-" he was about to hold out the box when another voice called out towards them.

Cedric was bounding down the hill, black felt coat fluttering in the wind. Angel lifted her hand to him in greeting, and his blood boiled. Merlin, did he despise this Hufflepuff boy.

She turned back to him and laughed weakly. "Cedric was supposed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks. He had some homework to catch up on so I got a head start. Guess he changed his mind! I'm so sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh- I was just- it's a small thing, really. I just saw it and-" He couldn't help being distracted by the flashes of Cedric's yellow jumper under the black. He closed the distance between them quickly and barrelled into Angel playfully.

"Is he bothering you?" Cedric placed a protective arm around Angel's shoulders, eyeing Draco up and down. 

"No, he was just..." she looked at Draco, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. He was about to tell Cedric to piss right off before more voices called his name from behind. "Oi! Malfoy!"

He turned and saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy quickly approaching. Curse them all! He wanted to _Wingardium Leviosa_ all of them into the Black Lake.

Pansy skipped up to him and wrapped both her arms around his. He saw that Angel had noticed this, although she was pretending not to. Trying to wrench his arm away from Pansy only made her grab on tighter.

"Hi Cedric!" Pansy grinned slyly.

"Pansy. Goyle. Crabbe." Cedric greeted each one with a polite nod and smile.

"Hi Pansy," Angel offered softly. Pansy ignored her completely, keeping her attention on Cedric. "Fancy seeing you here, Ced!"

"Yeah, Angel and I were just heading to the Three Broomsticks. Or perhaps the Hog's Head." He turned to Angel. "Which did you prefer?"

Before Angel could answer, Pansy cut in. "Well, _Draco and I_ ," she emphasised loudly, "were just at The Three Broomsticks. Their pumpkin pasties are simply the best, aren't they, Draco?" She turned to him expectantly.

"Yeah. Fantastic pasties," he mumbled. Angel gave him a strange look. "I thought you didn't like pumpkin pasties?"

"He just said he does," Pansy spat, glaring at Angel like she was the stupidest person ever. Then, turning to Cedric, she smiled sweetly. "You should try them some time."

"Oh, Angel doesn't like pumpkin pasties," said Cedric quickly, looking at Angel for confirmation.

"Does Dawson not have a mouth of her own?" Draco snapped, beginning to feel rather angry at this whole situation. He had just almost had a private moment with Angel before this darling, chivalrous Hufflepuff boy came barging in, pretending he knew everything about what she did or did not like.

The tension hung thick in the air before Pansy let out a loud squeal. "Ooooh, Draco, what's this!" She snatched the pastry box from his hands, which had been partially hidden by his coat. "Madam Puddifoots! Aww, Draco, you really shouldn't have!"

He watched in horror as she made a big show of opening the box, revealing the brown pastry inside. "Apple strudel, too!" Pansy screamed again. "Who told you it was my favourite? It was Millicent, wasn't it!"

His eyes flicked to Angel anxiously as they watched Pansy taking a bite into the strudel, sighing loudly with pleasure. Angel turned her gaze back to him, her eyes curiously studying his expression in silence, a look that seemed as if she could read his thoughts.

"Oi, I want me some of that!" Crabbe shouted, trying to grab the box. Pansy swung it out of his way easily. "Absolutely not! Draco bought it for me, didn't you?" Pansy looked at him again.

The sudden urge to _Avada_ _Kedavra_ her coursed through his veins.

"Well, we've got get going," Cedric chirped as he hugged Angel closer to him and rubbed her shoulders, much to Draco's resentment. "Enjoy your strudel!" With that, they both trudged past the Slytherin party.


	18. | 𝐀𝐏𝐔𝐒 | 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

**__ **

**_Apus is a small constellation that represents a bird-of-paradise. These birds mostly live in the tropical islands of Papa New Guinea, and are known for their beautiful, vivid plumes of feathers._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

The minutes ticked by as he sat in the darkness. Angel should have been here about twenty minutes ago, and he was starting to become restless. He picked gingerly at the lint on his jacket and thought about Hogsmeade today.

Cedric Diggory. What a massive plonker. Always there to save the day, wasn't he! And how did he know Angel didn't like pumpkin pasties? She had only told _him_ that and not Cedric, surely? Their secret meetings in the Tower were special. The fact she had shared this same personal information with someone else was a slight against their friendship.

The way she let him put his arm around her, like she belonged to him, like they were together. Why did she let him do that? He must do it very often, because she had been smiling. What did that ditzy Hufflepuff boy have that he did not?

He suddenly remembered what Pansy had told him back at the pub. It must be Angel then, the person Cedric was seeing. Thorns of jealousy prickled his heart.

To think she had actually tried to talk with him before Cedric had come, and he had been rude for no reason at all. Maybe that was the reason she had decided not to come tonight. Probably canoodling with Diggory in their stupid Hufflepuff dorm, laughing about how Pathetic Draco Malfoy was dating Pug-Faced Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Angel almost tripped on the landing before flumping down next to him, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry I was late, but you'll know why in a second, promise!" She adjusted the heavy-looking basket that hung in the nook of her arm.

"What's that?" he asked.

She was beaming from ear to ear as she set the basket down and pulled out a blanket, which she spread carefully on the floor on the deck. "Come on! Sit!" She patted the space beside her. He did so, all while staring at her in confoundment.

She took out two bowls from the basket, and he could see now that it was filled with a bunch of fruits. A flask of something was tucked in there as well. She retrieved the fruits one by one - three apples, two oranges, a mango, and a bunch of grapes. Then, fishing out a small knife from her pocket, began slicing them into the bowls.

"Would you just tell me what you're doing?" he demanded impatiently.

"It's for us! Nicked these from the kitchen." She looked pleased with herself as the blade pierced the paper-thin skin of the fruit. "That's why I was late."

"You? _You_ stole from the kitchen? I mean, you actually _stole_ something?" He wanted to laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Look at this mango, it's perfect! It only grows in tropical climates, but the house elves managed to get some! You do like mangoes, don't you?" She finished cutting the last of the fruit and put away the knife.

"Never had them."

She held out his bowl, and he took it, still very much confused. "Why you're doing this?"

"I just don't see you eating much," she said, popping an orange slice into her mouth. "Since I have easy access to the kitchen, I figured we could have some. You need the energy to continue being dark and broody." She laughed at her own joke.

He shook his head at her, but could not stop the corners of his mouth from turning up. She gestured at him to eat. Hesitantly, he picked up a cube of mango, studying it in the moonlight.

"This isn't Herbology! Just try it, it's _gorgeous._ " She kissed her fingers, mimicking an Italian chef.

He put the soft flesh into his mouth, a burst of honey-sweetness immediately enveloping his tastebuds. He did not want to admit it, but it was indeed delicious.

Angel leaned back, propping herself up with her elbows. "It's beautiful tonight."

"You say that every night," he mumbled, but as usual, she only chuckled.

It _was_ a beautiful night. Cold, but beautiful. From so high up, they could only see the snowfall and nothing much beyond.

The fruits were fresh and sweet, and he was surprised she had even noticed his recent loss of appetite. Did that mean she looked for him during meals too? Even with stupid Diggory always fawning around her?

She got up suddenly and disappeared into the shadows behind them, before reappearing once more, dragging a telescope out to the front. Her bowl of fruit was soon forgotten as she twisted this knob and that, smiling to herself every so often as she spotted Merlin-knew-what in the sky.

 _She was unhealthy addicted to that thing_ , he thought somewhat affectionately as he watched her in silence, popping another grape into his mouth. She seemed content for a few minutes just looking at the stars before she turned around and pulled the flask from the basket.

"Almost forgot this!" she exclaimed, uncorking it. "Firewhiskey."

He almost choked. "What! The fruits weren't enough? You had to steal Firewhiskey too?"

"Come on, Malfoy. You look like you need it." She took a sip and held out the flask.

He wasn't even going to ask her what she meant by that as he drank. The liquid burned pleasantly down his throat. She looked at him as if to say _I told you so_ , before turning back to her telescope.

They fell back into another bout of comfortable silence, taking turns to sip from the flask.

"Draco," she muttered suddenly, her eyes locked onto the eyepiece. He startled. The last time she had said his first name was way back in their first year.

"What is it?"

"No," she giggled, motioning for him to come. "It's Draco, the constellation. Look." 

He scooted over and winked into the telescope. "I don't see anything," he huffed.

She pushed him aside gently and pointed to the stars. "There!" she said, tracing the points with her fingers. "Do you see it?"

His shoulder burned where her hand still lingered. She was swaying a little, leaning into him. Her face was dangerously close to his, and he could smell her freshly-washed hair and warm floral scent. If he inclined his head just a few inches, their lips would meet.

All this while, she had always made sure she kept a comfortable distance from him. Every time she moved too close, instinct told him to back away. But now, he was acutely aware of the way her hands moved along with her voice, and the urge to hold them was overwhelming.

Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he felt himself growing red, but caught himself quickly and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah," he lied.

"You're in the stars, Malfoy!"

She turned to smile at him, and he froze. 'Dazzled' would have been the perfect word to describe how he felt right then. Her eyes were sparkling, and against the backdrop of soft, drifting snow, she looked absolutely beautiful. 

He felt unable to tear his gaze away from her, to look at anything else. Maybe it was the Firewhiskey, but in that moment, he knew that if he touched her, his entire being would be set ablaze.

"Hey, Malfoy? Thanks for doing this." Her voice slurred, but her eyes looked like they had the entire night sky trapped within them.

"Doing what?"

She shrugged. "Listening. Watching the stars with me. It... it reminds me of the nights I spent with my dad. Makes me feel close to them." 

Her smile was sincere, her eyes downturned in unfiltered delight. No one had ever smiled at him like that before, and he did not know how to return it.

She lay back down on the blanket and closed her eyes. Her fingers toyed absentmindedly with her necklace, the one she never seemed to take off. "I wish you could've met them. They would've liked you a lot."

He could only stare at her. She was definitely slightly drunk. Why else would she be saying all these things?

The effects of the whiskey were starting to hit him as well. His body felt like a balloon that would lift off the ground and float away at any moment. "How's Cedric?" he asked, laying down beside her.

"He's is great, isn't he?"

"Not really."

"Why not? He's smart, kind, understanding... and so, so good to me. He cares for me so much."

 _I do too_ , he almost blurted. "Bit arrogant, don't you think?" he said instead, his voice drawling like hers. "Always strutting about like he's all that."

Angel laughed breezily and lolled her head to the side to look at him. "You _do_ realise you do that too? Walk about like you're all that."

"I'm a Malfoy."

"And?"

"I _am_ all that."

She giggled again, the sound echoing into the night sky like piano notes.

"How do you do it, Angel? How are you so happy all the time? Even after your parents..." He trailed off, wondering if he was going to regret asking this.

She thought about his question for a while. "I don't know," she said. "You just look at the world... and it's so beautiful, you know? Bad things happen, sure, but think about it. You've survived all of your worst days, haven't you? You're unstoppable! Look at the stars, look at the moon, look at the snow. There's so much to live for. That's what my dad told me. It's just nice to be alive."

 _But my_ _worst day is yet to come,_ he thought _._ "Sounds like bullshit."

"So do a lot of things _you_ believe in, Malfoy."

She had said this tenderly, but the words shot him like arrows. "It's okay to feel angry and jaded. But it's like what Dumbledore said to us before, isn't it?"

_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._

He remembered this silently before thinking of his own parents. Their world was all he had ever known. _Never let them see weakness, boy,_ Lucius would rap him on the knuckles with his staff and say. _They'll grab it by the neck and strangle you. They'll destroy you. And us Malfoys, we cannot - and will NOT - be destroyed._

He repeated those words out loud for Angel, and she turned to face him fully, resting one arm under her cheek. The other reached out to brush the hair back from his forehead. A thousand volts of electricity zapped and crackled where her fingertips had grazed his skin.

She made him want to grab her and run away, but also lay out here under the stars forever. He wanted to chase her down the hallways and across the fields, but also hold her close and hug her to sleep. It was like he wanted to do a thousand things at once, and also absolutely nothing at all. He felt... alive.

"The strudel," he said out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"The strudel... from Madam Puddifoot's."

She nodded drowsily. "The one Pansy liked... What about it?"

"It wasn't for Pansy." His voice was quiet as he averted his eyes. "It was... it was for _you_. That's what I've been meaning to tell you, before- well, I mean... Angel, I have to ask. Are you going out with Diggory? I mean, _really_ going out him."

"What's it to you?" She puckered her face like his, mimicking his words from earlier that day and laughing, but quickly became serious again when he failed to join in. "What's wrong? Are things alright with you and Pansy?"

"You fancy Diggory a lot, don't you?" he pressed woozily, not feeling a hundred percent in control of himself.

"I do," she sighed wistfullly, and his heart plummeted. "He's terribly kind, and funny too... He looks out for me, you know? I don't need him to, but he does anyway. And it's nice, feeling taken care of. Strange, isn't it? There's Cho, Hermoine, Hannah, Susan, Luna, and yet... he chose me..." Angel smiled contentedly at the thought and closed her eyes once more.

He wanted to tell her that none of them would ever hold a candle to her, that she shone brighter than a thousand flames; that she was a prism, and if one day darkness were to shroud his eyes forever, he would have still seen her colours.

"Angel..." he whispered. "What would you do if... if you knew I choose you too?"

She was silent. He held his breath, listening to the sound of her breathing and watching her sides rise and fall in tempo. She had fallen asleep.

Slowly and quietly, so as not to wake her, he took off his jacket and placed it on her curled up figure.

The wind slung icicles through his back, but he barely noticed. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her dark tendrils fluttered weightlessly in the wind. Against the stark black covering, she looked positively angelic. It took him everything not to put his arms around her.

Instead, he reached out as close as he could, his fingertips resting just a millimetre away from hers. Touching, but not quite. He did not dare.

He also tried not to look at her lips again, because all he could think about in that moment was what it would be like to kiss Angel Dawson.  
  



	19. | 𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐏𝐄𝐍𝐒 | 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘢

**__ **

**_Part of the Ophiuchus constellation, Serpens represents the snake held by the healer Asclepius, who was said to be able to bring people back from the dead with his powers._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

The Great Hall was alive with urgent chatter. Everyone had heard about Katie Bell. Cursed. But by who? That was the grand topic of the morning as hushed whispers flew down tables and across houses.

"Angel, did you hear?" A familiar voice came from behind her. 

"Of course," she sighed as Cedric climbed into the seat next to her. "Poor Katie, I hope she's alright. Awful, what they did to her!"

"You alright, love?" He pecked her on the cheek, earning a smile from her. 

"Yeah. Just pretty shaken up, I guess," she said honestly. He nodded, leaning in closer to her. "Got to be extra wary nowadays. Careful who you trust. And please, don't go out late by yourself."

"What, _dad_ , you think I can't take care of myself?" She sniffed haughtily and glared at him. 

"No, no, of course not. That's not what I was saying at all. I just-" he sputtered and Angel threw her head back with laughter. "Oh, Cedric, I'm only teasing."

He chuckled half-heartedly before becoming serious again. "But I'm not, Angel. I mean it, it's not safe. For anyone. The last thing I would want is to lose you." 

"I know," she said gratefully. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He gave her a tight smile before reaching out to place some waffles on her plate. "Eat. You'll need strength. To defend us against the bad guys and whatnot." She grinned and punched his arm lightly.

Cedric was nice and easy to be around. She never felt an ounce of awkwardness whenever they spoke, and he always said the most genuine things. She smiled giddily at the thought of him before digging in.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

Pansy and Crabbe were having a go at each other beside him. Normally, he would have egged them on, but not today. The entire school was talking about Katie Bell, and he felt like a criminal in a room full of Ministry judges. He was going to be caught anytime soon, he was sure of it.

His eyes flitted to the Hufflepuff table, searching. Angel sat beside the Abbott girl, both of them whispering excitedly, no doubt about what. 

Cedric now came to stand behind Angel, bending down annoyingly close to her face to say something. Then he kissed her. And she wasn't moving away from him. Instead, she erupted in laughter.

He felt a rising anger. Goody-two-shoes Diggory, always the nice guy. And especially after what happened at the Triwizard Tournament, everyone seemed to have placed him on a pedestal - right beside Potter.

He felt bitter and weirdly envious. How nice would it have been to be Cedric Diggory for a day? To not have to worry about a fucking cabinet, or if he would be caught for literal attempted murder?

A group of Gryffindor students stood up suddenly, breaking his attention from Angel. Harry was speaking to Katie, and they all turned, now looking straight at him. His breath quickened as he realised what was going on.

He leapt to his feet, the Great Hall twisting and distorting as the blood rushed to his head. They were on to him. He had to get out of here.

The hallway seemed topsy-turvy as he blindly made his way to the boy's bathroom. Nausea threatened to spill from his throat, and his fingers were tingling as if he had sat on them for hours. It was happening again.

He clutched the edge of the sink, trying to catch his breath. It was all falling apart. Twice now, he had tried to kill Dumbledore, and twice he had failed. Now, he couldn't even fix the damned cabinet. An image of his parents flashed across his mind, a blinding green light as they fell to the ground, dead.

That was not going to happen. It could not. He splashed water on his face, the cold droplets sending shivers down his spine.

Something behind him moved in the mirror, and his head snapped up. Harry Potter glared right back at his reflection. "I know what you did, Malfoy." Harry's voice sounded loud in the silence of the bathroom. "You hexed her, didn't you?"

Without hesitation, he twisted around and flung a spell at Harry, but his opponent was ready. Harry dodged it easily, whipping one right back. It barely missed the top of his head, smashing into a sink. Jets of water erupted from the burst pipe, hissing all over the floor.

Draco ducked behind a wall, barely having time to think before another spell blasted the stone next to him. His heart was pounding like a drum. He blindly threw one back, missing Harry by a mile.

There was no way out of the bathroom without having to face Harry. He would have to make a break for it and pray whatever spell Harry was going to throw at him next would miss. His palms were wet as he gripped his wand tighter. He would not be fast enough; he knew he wasn't. But left with no other choice, he took a deep breath and lunged for the exit.

" _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

The spell hit him squarely in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him as he crashed onto the flooded floor. He felt claws rake into his flesh, and he cried out in pain as his skin split open.

"Harry, have you seen- _Malfoy_!" A girl's voice echoed behind the gushing water. He could not tell who it was - all he could think of was the searing pain that pervaded his entire being.

"Harry, what have you done!" The voice cracked with heartbreak. "Malfoy... Malfoy!" A figure knelt down slowly beside him. " _Episkey! Episkey! Ferula!_ Harry, how do you- FIX HIM HARRY!"

"Malfoy, it's me." The girl was pleading with him. He knew that voice. Who was it? He searched the darkness of his vision for her face in vain.

Hands, cold as ice, touched both his cheeks. It seemed to cool the fire that danced across his body. Suddenly, the pain did not feel so bad anymore. "Malfoy, you're here. You're here with me."

At those words, memories flashed through his mind like sunlight glare. Stars and constellations. Yellow fuzz. Spring florals. Winter snow and apple strudels. He could feel the water against his back, and the break of its surface where the tips of his fingers floated limply.

His eyes shot open. Angel stared right back at him, her hair falling over his face in a curtain of dark tangles. This was all so familiar, it made him feel homesick for something. He noticed the little lines in her solid brown irises; her fluttering lashes as she blinked. He could lie here all day and count each individual strand.

Then she faded away and he was swallowed by darkness.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

"Nonono, Malfoy. Don't you dare die on me." She clutched his hand tightly as she tapped her wand against his body again. " _Episkey... Ferula... Brackium... Emendo...Episkey.._. come on!" Nothing was working. Her eyes filled with tears as she wracked her brains for more healing spells.

The blood had seeped through Draco's white shirt and now swirled in the water around them, twisting red claws that reached for her.

"Step aside, Miss Dawson."

Snape trudged through the flooded bathroom and knelt beside Draco. She watched as he chanted a spell she had never heard before, tracing his wand over the wounds. Like inhaling air, the blood miraculously retreated back into the gashes.

"Go back to your room, Miss Dawson," said Snape coolly, but she could not bear to leave Draco. "He'll be alright, won't he, Professor?"

" _Now_." 

She gave Draco's hand one last squeeze before standing up slowly. It was then she realised Harry was no where to be seen. He must have fled when Snape arrived.

She ran out into the corridor, seeing Harry's figure disappearing around the corner. For the first time in a long while, a flare of anger light up within her as she chased after him. " _Harry Potter!_ " she shouted. He paused, allowing her to catch up to him.

"Harry, how could you!" she cried, finally feeling the tears streak down her face.

"He did it, Angel," Harry said with conviction. "He hexed Katie with that enchanted necklace. He gave the poisoned mead to Slughorn. It was all Malfoy!"

"No," she argued. "I know him. He would _never_ do that!"

"Well, he did," said Harry, firmly. "He's working for the Dark Lord, I'm sure it. You have to stay away from him. He's up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

She shook her head in despair, trying to wrap her mind around this. Without waiting for her response, Harry gave her one last piercing look before running off.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Her breaths were short as she finally returned back to the almost-empty Hufflepuff common room. A few students looked at her curiously as she staggered up the staircase and into the bathroom, sobbing as she went.

Her hands were shaking so much she could barely hold on to the cloth of her robes. The water ran a murky copper red as she tried to scrub the blood off. Draco's blood.

How could she have let this happen? If only she had followed him the moment he left the Hall, instead of waiting. Why had she waited?

That's right. Cedric had been telling her a joke, and she had waited patiently for him to finish before laughing and excusing herself from the table. _Laughing_. She had been bloody laughing, when she could have been helping Draco... to do what, exactly? Attack Harry?

She flew into Cedric's arms the moment he returned from his class. "What's happened?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Cedric. It was horrible!" she wailed into his sweater. "Malfoy and Harry were dueling in the bathroom and Harry used this... this _curse..._ and now Malfoy's all torn up and- and bloody! There was so much blood."

"What? Why were you there?"

"I don't know, Malfoy looked so upset at breakfast, I got worried. When he left, I followed him. I found him bleeding on the bathroom floor. I tried to help, but I didn't know the right spell! There was blood _everywhere,_ and I didn't know what to do, I- _"_

"Angel," Cedric sighed as he pulled her away gently, holding her by the shoulders. "I just don't understand why you would follow Malfoy. You know he's bad news. It's not surprising at all that he was attacking Harry!"

She shook her head, getting frustrated. "I don't think he was. He isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be, honestly! And Harry was the one who practically cut him up into ribbons! Please, Cedric. Believe me. Malfoy's my friend."

Cedric kissed her forehead. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have him fixed up in no time. Stop worrying, alright?"

She smiled gratefully at him. Telling Cedric always made things better, but as he held her, she couldn't help wishing she was by Draco's side instead.


	20. | 𝐋𝐈𝐁𝐑𝐀 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴

[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo_WJgaTzwY&feature=emb_title)

**_Meaning 'weighing scales' in Latin, Libra is often associated to Themis, goddess of divine law and order. An astrological constellation, Librans often struggle with self-identity and worth._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco awoke in the hospital wing to darkness.

He stared at the stone ceiling, or at least what he could make of it. It was a minute before his eyes could adjust to the pitch black of the room. The steady tick-tocking of the large clock echoed through the eerily-still castle.

Suddenly, everything came crashing back all at once. The bathroom, Harry, the duel, blood... Angel. How long had he been out? He jolted upright. It was nighttime now, and the infirmary was completely empty.

He stepped down from the bed onto the cool floor, his legs wobbling a little, and he tried to steadied himself. Keeping his hands to the walls, felt his way out of the room. Then his stumble became a jog as he headed straight for the Astronomy Tower.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The place looked darker and even more empty than usual, and he wondered if she was even there. He flung open the doors, climbing the steps two at a time.

Relief washed over him when he saw a huddled figure, bending over a book that lay open on her lap. Hhe watched her for a few moments. She didn't seem to realise he was there as she squinted at the pages, eyes and fingers moving across the paper in a desperate search for something.

Trying to maintain his composure, he walked over to her and sat down, startling her and breaking her attention from the book.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? You should be resting! How- how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously, her eyes studying him urgently.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly, not knowing what else to say.

Her gaze lingered on him before she snapped the book shut. His eyes darted to it, just able to make out the title before she put it away. _Healing Spells Vol III_.

"Tell me what's going on, Malfoy," she begged. "Please. Why were you fighting with Harry?"

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to spill his soul to her. "I- I can't... If I told you, you'd hate me."

"You almost killed me in our second year, Malfoy." Even her harsh laughter sounded somewhat musical. "On purpose, might I add. Yet, here I am, sat with you in this goddamn Tower almost every night for the past month. I don't think anything you tell me right now could possibly make me hate you."

"You will."

She heaved a great sigh and stood up. He saw the whole stack of textbooks sitting on the other side of her - _Healing Spells I, II, IV._

For some reason, he recognised them as Susan's books. He had seen the Hufflepuff girl carrying them around. She must have borrowed them.

Without another word, she turned on her heels and left. Confused, he struggled to his feet again and staggered down the stairs after her.

She ignored his calls, walking so quickly he found himself increasing his strides just to keep up. They crossed the courtyard, then deeper into the castle, turning corners and pattering down staircases.

Finally, impatience got the better of him and he spun her around by her shoulders. "Don't ignore me!" he growled.

"What?" she snapped, scowling at him so fiercely that he felt compelled to take his hands off her.

"H-how did you find me there?" he stammered. "In-in the bathroom."

"Well, believe it or not, I see you, Malfoy," she began angrily. "You think no one does, but _I do -_ I see you all the time. I see you sneaking around the castle, I see you skipping classes, Quidditch practice, dinner. You never eat, drink, or sleep.

"At breakfast that day, you just looked so upset. When you didn't come back, I followed you, thought you could use some cheering up. And instead, what do I find? You, lying in a pool of your own blood! Just tell me what happened. Please. How can I help you if you won't let me?"

If she knew, she would never let him do what he had to. Worse, she would follow him and throw herself right into harm's way. He just knew she would not let him do it alone. Hufflepuff loyalty and all that.

"I never asked you to do any of this," he said, hoping it would calm her down, but it only seemed to incense her even further.

"Yes, and I do it anyway, because that's what _friends_ do!" she cried. " _Friendship_ , ever heard of it? But judging by the people you choose to surround yourself with, you couldn't possibly know anything about that, could you?"

Her emphasis on the word 'friends' stung. "No, I wouldn't," he replied darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said in exasperation. "Do you know how _worried_ I was? And Harry, the- the _idiot_! What was he thinking! I just don't understand why he'd attack you like that. I had to stand by and watch while you bled all over my robes! It was truly unbearable! I sat in that Tower for two nights, reading up on every healing spell ever! I thought you were gonna _die_ , Malfoy!" She shoved him, and he stumbled backwards a little.

"You're so _selfish_!" she shoved him again. "You never think about anyone else but yourself. And you know what, I get it, I do. I pour my heart and soul to you and I've never expected you to do the same. But it hurts when I have to just stand by and watch you go through things alone. It hurts because I care for you. And I don't know, some insane part of me thinks that you care for me too, but I guess I was wrong." She let out a bitter laugh. "It's funny. You used to hate me, and I was so stupid to think it would be different this time. But that's is all I am to you, aren't I? A _stupid_ , _ditzy,_ _Mudblood_ _maggot_ who was pathetic enough to take you on an ego trip by oversharing and looking out for you and making sure you're alright. Look at you! You aren't even listening to me half the ti-"

Without thinking, he leaned forward, landing his lips clumsily on hers. He pulled apart quickly when he realised what he had done. Their faces were so close he could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

He expected her to push him away, to turn and run back into her common room. But she stayed where she was, her wide brown eyes searching his.

Hesitantly, he closed the distance once more and took her chin genty. When she did not resist, he kissed her again. Soft. Lingering. After a few seconds, he felt her relax and begin to kiss him back.

He reveled in the respite her lips brought him. Nothing was real in this world, nothing except him and her. Deeper and deeper, their mouths spoke wordlessly as he backed her up against the wall.

Time seemed to slow down, and the world grounded to a halt. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like red apples on a Spring day. Pleasure rose from his stomach, melting and spreading through his veins. His fingers tangled in her hair, bringing her closer.

She ran her hands over his chest, following the lapels of his black jacket upwards to wrap around his neck. 

He could smell her skin as he traced her jaw with his thumb, feeling and memorising the contours of her face. Merlin knows how long he had wanted to do this.

The air was electrified, and their shared warmth intensified her sweet floral scent. He had never felt more at home anywhere else than here.

It was then he finally came to terms with the fact that he was completely, utterly, and irrevocably in love with Angel Dawson.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt loved back.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

Angel climbed into her bed and pulled the covers high up to her chin. It was now well past midnight but she was anything but sleepy. She thought about the look they had shared after the kiss. 

His silver eyes were misty, looking at her with longing. She did not want to admit it, but when she looked back at him, she realised it was a shared sentiment, and this had surprised her. She had turned and fled back to her dorm.

What in the world had she just done?

She hadn't _just_ kissed Draco Malfoy. She had kissed Draco Malfoy while she was still with Cedric. Betrayal was not a familiar feeling, and a sick discomfort twisted in the cavity of her chest.

She would definitely have to break up with Cedric now. The idea of keeping this secret while still continuing to see him felt almost scandalous. A mild panic rose within her at the thought of losing Cedric. He was a great guy, and he had done absolutely nothing to deserve this.

And what was she to tell him, even? _Hey Cedric, my love. How are you today? Fine? Great, me too! By the way, I snogged Draco Malfoy last night, right after you told me to stay away from him._

Also, what did this mean about her feelings for Draco? The kiss had been completely unexpected, but when it happened, she had actually _wanted_ to kiss back. The feeling he sparked in her was new and scary, like standing on the precipice of a cliff not knowing when she would fall, but the air up there was fresh and the wind, invigorating.

Or was this just her saviour complex talking? Was she just drawn to the thrill of danger and excitement he made her feel, or did she truly love him?

Yes, she decided. It was real.

She fiddled with the orb around her neck. In some ways, her dad had been right after all. It did not at all appear so, but there was humanity in Draco. She enjoyed being part of his world, even if it was just the smallest fraction of his guarded heart.

She would have to tell him. It did not matter whether they would get together or not, or whether he would even say it back. He needed to hear it, he needed to know that someone out there cares for him.

But the question of when or how she was going to tell Cedric still loomed. _I'll think about it tomorrow,_ she instructed herself sternly, and finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

It was a particularly cloudy night out, and a thick white layer obscured the moon's light. This made the Black Lake even darker, tinging the Slytherin common room a deep green.

The furnishings and décor were grand in an old-worldly kind of way, and there was always an air of tension and stiltedness that hung heavily, whether the room was occupied or not.

Draco sat in an armchair, his mind swimming giddily from the memory and rush of kissing Angel. He had never felt anything like this before, and the thought of it made him smile to himself.

It was not her beauty or loyalty or naivety that had enraptured him. It was that with her, life was no longer black and white. She saw it in all its majestic shades of grey and embraced them with open arms. She was not annoyingly positive, just merely possessed a surprising amount of inner strength to take whatever came her way.

And what she had said was true. All those nights spent in that Tower, not once had she forced him to tell her anything he did not want to. Yet, he felt so wholly understood. She read his soul like an open book.

His entire life consisted of people who enjoyed telling him what to do. Never show weakness, always be the best, that his only loyalties lied with his family and the Dark Lord, and now, to murder.

Despite all that, she saw him. She observed quietly his habits, his expressions, his actions. It was why she never defended herself all these years or reciprocated his viciousness. It was not at all because she was weak and helpless, but simply because she understood why he did any of it at all.

It did not make anything right, but it did make him want to stop. Someone finally truly cared for him, and it made him want to live well - for her. He never wanted to make her feel hurt ever again. Only goodness and happiness.

But he remembered his task with a sinking dread. There was no chance Hogwarts would give Harry up without a fight, but what they did not know was that the Death Eaters were prepared. When that day comes, he knew which side he had to stand on, and there would be no way to keep Angel safe.

But if there was a way to deliver Potter straight to the Dark Lord, perhaps he would not even have to kill Dumbledore...

Giving up Harry Potter was a betrayal to Angel. But if he did not, they would storm the school and he would never see her again. Or worse, she could die. It was all so conflicting, and he wanted to tear at his hair in frustration.

With a sudden, deep sadness, he realised he was never meant for her. He has had his chances. There had been plenty of opportunities to befriend her, sit with her in the courtyards, take her to the Yule Ball, have adventures with her.

For five years, he had missed out on what was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him, all because he had been too proud, too bigoted. Perhaps if he had known her earlier, he might not be where he was today. She might have saved him.

Dark light from the Lake reflected off the walls, casting eerie shadows that squirmed and twisted ominously. _This is where I belong_ , he thought. Not up there in the Hufflepuff common room with its sunshine and chirping birds and friendly bustle, where people kept plants as pets and were considerate and kind.

She belonged to a whole different world, and the thought of joining her was blasphemous. She deserved someone who could protect her, laugh with her, and tell her good things, someone who could truly make her happy. Someone like Cedric Diggory.  
  



	21. | 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐀 𝐁𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐒 | 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴

**_When Princess Ariadne was abandoned by Theseus, Dionysus saw her crying and fell in love. After their marriage, he threw the crown he'd given her into the sky, creating the Corona Borealis constellation._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Potions was the only class he bothered to attend now. His eyes followed Angel as she walked into room and sat down beside Cho. He waited for her to turn around and smile at him like she always did, but today, her head tilted to the floor.

"Gather around, students," Professor Slughorn called, placing a cauldron in the middle of the table. "Today, we're going to learn all about Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

A hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger!" Slughorn called.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different for everyone, depending on what attracts them the most," Hermione stated proudly.

"You're quite correct! Would you come forward and tell the class what you smell, please?"

Hermione stepped boldly up and sniffed the steam. "I smell... freshly mown grass, parchment, and...mint... toothpaste..." She flushed a deep beetroot and shook her head, stepping back.

"Well done!" Slughorn turned to the rest of the class. "Amortentia smells different to everyone, depending on what - or _who_ \- they find the most attractive. It doesn't actually create real love, of course. It will simply cause infatuation or even obsession, but never real love. Remember, it's almost impossible to imitate or manufacture love."

Draco scanned the students for Angel and found her standing behind Parvati Patil. She seemed to realise he was looking at her and was taking great effort to avoid his gaze.

"Now, I want you all to pair up and try brewing your very own Amortentia. You can get your ingredients from the front. Quickly, now!"

Students scrambled to pair with each other, and he started towards Angel before a dreadful voice call his name. "Draco," Pansy cooed. "Let's be partners!" He rolled his eyes, knowing their Amortentia would surely fail with Pansy at the helm. From the corner of his eye, he spied Angel pairing up with Zach Smith, who looked mighty pleased. He simmered, mentally cursing both Pansy and Zach. 

Pansy gossiped beside him the entire time, banging on and on tirelessly about Lavender Brown and Ron, both of whom he could not care less about. "I don't think you're cutting that right," he pointed out, interrupting her. She looked at him in bewilderment before snorting with laughter. "Since when did you care about Potions? You do it, then."

He took the knife and deftly sliced the root the right way. "Where'd you learn to do that, mister Smartypants?" she gushed, dropping it into their cauldron.

"It's in the instructions." _You complete imbecile_ , he wanted to add.

"Alright, class, by now, your Amortentia should have a white pearly sheen and smoke. Would any pair like to volunteer their potion as a demonstration?" Slughorn looked around the class expectantly, and Hermione raised her hand again. "Now, Miss Granger. Let the other students have a go, shall we? How about you, Miss..." he looked straight at Pansy.

"Parkinson. And Malfoy," she filled him in. Slughorn gestured for the pair to bring their cauldron to the front. "Now, tell me what do you smell?"

Pansy inhaled the fumes and grinned excitedly. "I smell green apples, pine, and candy."

"Fancy a boy with a sweet tooth, do you, Miss Parkinson?" Slughorn quipped, and Pansy blushed, casting a sideways glance at Draco. "And what about you, Mr Malfoy?"

He stepped up to the cauldron, feeling the warm steam graze his face. "I smell...flowers, and... apple strudel." He caught Angel's eye then, and she quickly looked away. He sniffed again, unable to make out the third smell. The scent was fresh, with a crisp quality to it. If he could put a word to it, it would be 'silvery'. But of course, that did not make any sense. He stepped back and shrugged.

"Did we do it wrong, Professor?" Pansy demanded, bending over the liquid again. "Amortentia is indeed a difficult potion to manage," smiled Slughorn encouragingly. "I don't expect more than half the class to get it right."

When class was dismissed, Pansy clutched at his arm. "I didn't know I smelt like flowers! Although I _am_ named after one. Ha! Fancy getting a-" She did not get to finish her sentence. He had already packed his books and began making his way out of the classroom.

Angel was walking fast too, already hurrying down the hallway. He quickened his pace, but students kept getting in his way. Before he knew it, she was lost in the sea of black robes.

He saw her during lunch, but she only came in to grab a sandwich before leaving. It was strange. She was always present for every meal. Cedric was there, so they could not have run off for a secret lunchtime rendezvous.

Later, he caught sight of her again in the hallways, but she practically ran in the opposite direction when she saw him. He hurried after her, but when he turned the corner, she had disappeared.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Angel was late again, but when she finally arrived, she did not have any surprises with her. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to come," she admitted as she joined him by the railings.

"Are you ignoring me?" he demanded immediately.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here," was her simple reply, but she was still not meeting his eyes.

"Well, it seems like you are. I just- I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I don't know, really," he admitted. "After last night, I-"

"I think last night was a mistake," she interrupted. Her tone was gentle but she might as well have slapped across his face.

"What do you mean?"

She looked back at the ground and shrugged. "Hey," he said softly, growing concerned. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you or do something wrong?"

"Malfoy..." she sighed. "It's not you who did something wrong. It's me."

"How do you mean?"

"We... kissed."

He still did not understand. "Should I not have?"

"No, _I_ shouldn't have. Do you get it? I kissed you back. I'm with _Cedric_ ," she explained sadly. "And now I've gone and completely betrayed him, haven't I?"

"You could just not tell him." He would not admit it to her but he felt incredibly hurt and angry. Not at Angel, but at the fact that she still cared about that boy's feelings.

"I could never do that. I... I suppose I'd have to break up with him now."

Those words somehow failed to make him happy. He remembered the way she had smiled when she told him about Cedric the other night, how happy and proud she had seemed when she said that he had 'chosen her', even if she had been sleepy and a little bit tipsy then.

It had not even been a full day and he'd already broken his personal vow to never make her upset again. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. 

She shook her head. "It's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to. Emotions were running high, then, weren't they? We were both probably caught up in it."

"Angel, I just have to know," he wrung his hands nervously. "D- do you feel the same way about me?"

"Which way is that?"

He could not tell if she was feigning ignorance or not. Was it not obvious enough? Or was she just trying to get him to say it out loud? No, he quickly decided she was not that type of girl. But before he could even open his mouth to reply her question, she filled the silence.

"Anyway, I guess now's probably the time to tell you that I really do love you, Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, and he was short of gasping in shock. Maybe he heard her wrong. "Wh- what?"

"I love you," she repeated simply, the words rolling off her tongue like melted butter. Her face remained inscrutable, but there was something about the way she said it. It was raw, real, tangible. Simple. _I love you._

He sat in stunned silence for a while. Fire prickled at his skin, and the warm ball of hope flared up in his chest again. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course!" she said, mildly offended. "Why would I say it if I didn't?"

"You say it so easily, like you say it to everyone."

"I _do_ love everyone. All my friends, especially."

"And me?" he looked at her anxiously. "Do you love me like... a friend?"

"No," she said. "You're more than that to me." Her expression was still indiscernible, and he would not have believed her if he had not looked into her eyes. But he did, and they shone with the truth of her words.

"Does... does me telling you this make you uncomfortable?" she asked genuinely. 

He felt extremely confused. He wanted her so badly, but at the same time, he could not shake the nagging feeling that he was no good for her. He would not be able to keep her safe. "I just don't understand why. I thought you'd hate me. _I'd_ hate me. I've been horrid to you for years, and you care for me, talk to me, bring me food..."

Angel listened, frowning ever so slightly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well... because I did nothing to deserve it."

"Is that what you think, Malfoy?" she asked incredulously. "That you have to do something to deserve love?"

He looked off into the distance, setting his jaw. Despite her jab, all of his worries suddenly fell away. This changed everything he had decided on last night. She loved him. He had a chance after all.

"Well, I'm telling you different now," Angel said, as if she could read his thoughts. "But of course, I wouldn't get in the way of you and Pansy. I would never do that," she assured him, suddenly seeming a little self-conscious. Before he could protest about Pansy, she changed the subject.

"Hey, what did you smell in the Amortentia today?"

"Oh. You know the first two. Flowers and apple strudel. I couldn't quite make out the third one."

She nodded. "It might be pumpkin. She does love pumpkin."

"Who does?"

"Pansy, of course! She was always extra grabby whenever Susan had any pumpkin snacks."

"It wasn't Pansy I smelled," he said. 

"What? Who else would it be? Flowers, _Pansy_. Apple strudel, _Pansy_. Like that day at Hogsme-"

He scoffed. "Pansy doesn't even like apple strudel! She thinks I'm in love with her or something. It was _you_ , you idiot. I smelled _you_ in the Amortentia."

Angel's eyes widened, although he simply could not understand why she was so oblivious. She really had no clue. For someone so in tune, she could really be quite daft sometimes. 

"I just can't quite make out what that third smell was," he carried on. "It smelt... silvery. And sparkly. Like snow. I know it sounds completely mad, but it was so... glittery that it stung my nose a little bit."

"I know it sounds completely mad, but you know, that's how I always imagined the stars to smell like." She laughed easily, and he realised she did not fully register what he had just admitted to her.

In the bout of silence, they both turned at the sky in front of them. It was unusually clear tonight, giving way to the light of a thousand stars. Looking up at the silvery pinpricks, he suddenly felt like he could smell them. It tickled his nose, and he could see flashes of silver when he blinked.

He put an arm around her, and she looked up at him in surprise. An energy passed through them, one he could not quite explain. There was a familiar sensation of being lost in her eyes.

"Angel," he whispered. "Can- can I kiss you again?" 

She hesitated, confusion clouding her face. Then, he saw the 'click' in her mind as she finally understood what he had been trying to tell her all along. Her eyes sparkled with a new, unspoken excitement as she nodded.

This time, he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. She kissed him back, more confidently this time. His heart ached. That feeling he felt with her - of being at home, belonging to somewhere and someone, it drove him crazy.

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, speaking the words that had been caught in his throat for so long. 

"It's you, Angel. I love you. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you." 

They flowed like a stream from his mouth, as if he had been saying it to her for years. "Angel Dawson, you're the first and last girl I will ever love."

Truth be told, Draco would have given up the world to say these words in front of their friends and families, before walking down the aisle together.

But tonight, as he breathed in her florals and the strange, made-up smell of the stars swirling around them, they were meant for her and her only.


	22. | 𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐔𝐒 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘬

**_The constellation Eridanus represents the erratic path Phaeton, the son of sun god Helios, took with his father's chariot, nearly freezing and burning the Earth's surface. Zeus struck him with a bolt of lightning, and he fell into the river Eridanus. It was said the world was plunged into darkness for days when Helios did not drive his chariot after his son's death._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco began trying to fix the cabinet in the early evening. A bold move, for the threat of professors on their evening rounds was very real.

The cabinet stared down at him. He had grown quite tired of looking at it. It repulsed him, reminding him of the inevitable.

He brought out a rat from the cage beside him - some first year's pet. It would not be missed.

Placing it carefully onto the shelf, he shut the doors firmly, before flinging them open again. The rat was gone.

He closed the doors once more and pointed his wand at the cold wood, chanting the spell he had probably repeated more than a hundred times. In his heart, he prayed that somehow it would not work.

To his dismay, a muffled squeaking and scuffling came from inside. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he opened the doors, and the rat scampered out into the darkness.

The cabinet was fixed.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Malfoy Manor was shrouded in darkness. There were no sounds of the night as he walked up the path to the door. If there were any creatures at all, they were dead silent. As the manor loomed, his heart clouded with dread.

"Draco," his father greeted him at the door coldly - always just his name, nothing else.

The house was empty, and their footsteps squeaked loudly against the polished tiles. "They'll be back in the evening," Lucius answered his unspoken question.

His mother sat on the couch, her eyes following and studying eagerly. "Well?" she whispered anxiously. "How is it, darling?"

"It's almost done," Draco confirmed grimly, casting his eyes to the ground.

A smile played on his father's lips. Redemption was finally theirs. "Perfect. You've done well, Draco. If everything goes as planned, you'd have singlehandedly saved the Malfoy name. Isn't that something?" He flinched as Lucius placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"We have to call him now." Lucius turned to Narcissa, who stood up readily. "No!" Draco said suddenly. They both looked at him in surprise.

"We don't have to do this."

"Draco, whatever do you mean?" Narcissa frowned, and he felt his courage wilting away.

"We- we don't have to call him," he mumbled. "We- we could flee the country. We could just disappear."

Lucius lunged forward and snatched Draco's arm. "Have you lost your wits, son? Have you forgotten what's at stake?"

"Calm down, Lucius!" Narcissa hissed into his ear. Then, turning to Draco, she took his hand in hers. "You know better than that, darling. He'll find us, wherever we are," she explained softly. "I know you care about your friends, but Crabbe and Goyle will understand. Their parents are with us. And when this is over, everyone else will be gone, and we will only have each other."

He bit down a snarl when he saw his mother's face. She was equally as terrified as he was. She was scared for herself and his father. But for once in his life, Draco was scared for someone else.

"Then a few more days," he begged. "Please."

"What's this?" Menace undercut Lucius's seemingly calm voice. "Someone you have to warn? Potter, perhaps?"

"No!" Draco spat at the very thought. He hated Harry. Potter was the reason he was in this whole mess in the first place. "No. There's just one last thing I have to fix. And then you can call him. I promise."

"We'll give you three more days, Draco. The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting, you know that," Narcissa warned.

He jerked his arm away from his mother. Without another word, he stormed back outside and Disapparated.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"Orion." Angel leaned back and pointed. "That's the first constellation dad taught me."

They sat on the same mat again, the sky laid out before them like a giant sparkling blanket. It seemed to move right before their eyes, turning together with the earth as it spun on its axis.

He squinted, but it was all just a mess of stars. "I don't see anything."

"Look," she said again, jabbing the air. "There's Altinak, Alnilam, and Mintaka. The three stars. You can't possibly miss them."

"English, please."

Her lips parted with laughter, making him look at her. He couldn't help but think once more that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Would this be the last time he would hear her laugh?

"How did they die?" he asked out of the blue, immediately regretting it when her smile disappeared.

She grew quiet for a few moments. He was about to apologise when her reluctant answer made the words freeze in his throat.

"Death Eaters." Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she did not dare to say the words out loud. "My Mum was a Muggle-born. She works - _worked_ \- in the Ministry. My dad told her to stop going to work, so they stayed home for a bit. That morning, they had gone out for groceries. They never made it home."

He felt like he was going to be sick. All this time, he was sat there, listening to her cry every night more than a week. And then laughing with her. And then finally falling in love her. All while the people he knew had murdered her parents. _His_ people.

There was nothing stopping the Death Eaters from coming into Hogwarts now, and he had to keep her safe. She will not be the last of the Dawsons. He had to tell her, even if it means losing her forever. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"Angel, I have to tell you something." His voice was shaky, and he knew she noticed. But she smiled anyway.

"Anything."

He stretched out his left arm and slowly pulled up his sleeve.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

She stared at it for a long time. The world seemed to pause. There were no thoughts in her mind, only the sound of her own heart, pounding.

"Angel, trust me. I thought I wanted it. I truly thought I did. But not now, not anymore. Not after I met you." Draco's voice was laced with desperation, but the muffled thudding in her ears drowned it out.

That loathsome, horrid mark. It symbolised everything she stood against - evil, lies, bigotry, totalitarianism, death.

"I have to kill Dumbledore," Draco carried on, a torrent of words. "He asked me to kill Dumbledore. The necklace that Katie Bell carried. The poison Slughorn gave Ron. That was me. It was all me. I have to kill him. If not, he will kill me. He'll kill my family too."

"You mean... all this while..." She could not speak, still looking at the black ink. The shock was strangling. So Harry had been right after all. That was why they had been fighting. She had been defending a murderer.

She did not want to be here. She wanted to leave. She wanted to turn and walk away from him now, but her body felt planted to the floor.

"Please, say something," Draco implored.

"You're... you're not a murderer, Malfoy," she finally managed weakly.

"I- I've fixed the cabinet."

"What?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet, in the Room of Requirement. That's what I've been doing. It was broken, and I've fixed it. So that..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

She met his eyes now. "So that what?"

"So that they can come to Hogwarts."

Her mouth parted in shock as she stepped away from him, struggling to take it all in. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden. "Malfoy... what- what have you done? We have to tell someone. We- we have to tell Harry, or Dumbledore, or McGonagall!"

"No, please!" he begged over her. "We can't. It has to happen, or he's going to kill my family. He's going to kill _me_. I don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice!" Draco always had a mean streak, but not like this. Not like a Death Eater.

"You don't understand! If you were me, what would you do, then? Tell me!" Angry tears started to spill, but he was too upset to bother hiding them.

He was right. She did not understand. She would never comprehend how someone could follow a demon so wickedly monstrous on their own volition. Her loyalty was to Hufflepuff, Harry, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. She would never turn her back on them, let alone stand back and watch their murder.

But if Draco was telling the truth, she knew betraying him was not an option either. She did not want anyone to die, Death Eater or not.

"You think I'm just some bully with a good heart," he said. "I'm not. I _told_ you to stay away, didn't I?"

 _No._ She wouldn't. She loved him.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Go! Just leave!" He shouted, his face twisted from crying.

She willed herself to be calm and took in the person in front of her now. Those many nights they had spent talking - her mind may have been on whatever topic they were on, but her eyes have always seen his. Always.

Draco had kindness deep down, that much she knew. His sharp, frigid glares belied a certain softness and concern, if one would only look.

Slowly, she closed the distance between them. Tracing the tattoo with her fingers, she focused on the feeling of his skin and nothing else. He has had the mark all this time, hadn't he? That did not change the Draco Malfoy she had come to know.

"Ophiuchus," she murmured softly, and he drew in a sharp breath. _Snake bearer._

She cupped his face in her hands, smoothing his wet cheek with a thumb. "I'm not going to deny you've done terrible things, Malfoy. But I refuse to believe you don't have the tiniest smidge of goodness in you."

He started to break down fully. "What do I do, Angel? Tell me what to do," he sobbed. "I- I killed your parents. And now- now I have- have to-"

"Listen, Malfoy," she said firmly. "You're not like them, alright? You didn't kill my parents. _They_ did. And you didn't kill Dumbledore or Katie either. And do you want to know why? Because there's goodness in you. It's there, and you know it too. You just have to find it. And when that happens, hold on to it. Do you hear me? Never let it go, right till the very end."

He pulled an envelope from his jacket and thrust it into her hands. "A Muggle plane ticket," he said as she looked at it in confusion. "From London to Sweden. I know you've always wanted to go. And I... I heard it's beautiful there. Life is slow, people are friendly. All the stars and lights in the sky you could ever want to see."

"No, I'm not leaving you." She was decided. Whatever it is he was going through, she would be there.

"Angel, don't be daft!" he snapped. "You can't save everybody. You can't save me. Please. You have to go." 

She felt tears pricking her eyes as she shook her head violently. "Not without you, Malfoy."

As he said his next words, her heart crashed to her feet.

"I can't. I have to go through with this. And the mark... he'll always know where I am. But as long as I know you're safe... that's all that matters to me."

"Malfoy, _please_. There has to be another way, we could- we could..." Words failed her when she realised that nothing she said would make him change his mind. She pulled him into a hug, breathing in the pine scent of his jacket.

"I can't have you here when it happens," he said into her shoulder.

"Tell me." She tried to keep a level voice and steady heartbeat for him, but in truth, she was terrified.

"They- they're going to take over the school... The Dark Lord, he's already destroyed the Ministry of Magic. Th-then he's going to come for Potter."

She bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "The students... my friends... What's going to happen to them?" 

Draco was silent.

"When?" she asked.

"Three days."

She tilted her head to the sky, willing herself not to cry. _Be brave, Angel. Be brave._

"Well," she said finally. "I'm not going without you. And you can't make me. You've pushed me away for five years, Malfoy. I'm not going to let you do it again. You're either coming with me, or I'm staying to fight. I'm not running away from anyone."

"Please know that I don't want this," he said in despair. "I just... don't know what else to do. I don't want to do this."

She looked into his watery eyes, and her heart ached for this broken boy in front of her. "What _do_ you want, Malfoy?"

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

He did not need to think. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted to hold her, to feel her body against his; to push her hair back and kiss her lips over and over; to smile and laugh with her; and then he wanted his turn to comfort her when she cried. He wanted to bring her to Sweden to see the aurora borealis. He wanted all of her hopes and dreams, for her to tell him about every single bleeding constellation she knew.

With her, he was Ophiuchus. He wanted to fade in.

And he was afraid to want her this way, because it would mean tainting her river of light with his darkness, like a thick, black oil choking the life out of its waters.

Because it would mean losing her.

"I don't know," he lied.


	23. | 𝐔𝐑𝐒𝐀 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐑 | 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦

[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR6L_C0Ii6s&feature=emb_title)

**_Known as 'Little Bear' or 'Little Dipper', Ursa Minor is a constellation in the Northern sky. The North Star, Polaris, shines the brightest in this constellation, and is thus often used for navigation._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

After his confession, Angel had mysteriously led him out of the school and across the bridge. "I want to show you something," she said. Once they had crossed the Hogwarts threshold, she grabbed his arm and they Disapparated.

Now, posh houses and cars lined the street they stood on. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. It was a picturesque neighbourhood. The houses were large, with snaking driveways and yawning gardens. But this particular one they now stood in front of was shrouded in shadows. It seemed abandoned.

"Where are we?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable being in such a highly-populated Muggle area.

Silently, she led him up the steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and entered the darkness. With a 'click' on the wall, lights flooded the room.

The living room was wide and spacious, the walls painted a modern shade of grey-tinged white. A couch and an arm chair, all in a complimentary dark grey, stood around a glass coffee table. At the front, a black rectangular contraption hung above the large white fireplace.

He noticed the tea tray on the table, on which two empty cups and a kettle were left haphazardly, as if whoever had been drinking from them got up and left suddenly.

Still standing near the door, he began to take in the rest of the room. The windows were long and wide, framed by tasteful blue curtains. He could imagine how the sun must have lit up this place up. It was a hundred times more homely than Malfoy Manor could ever be, and then some.

He followed her to the fireplace. A row of photographs sat on the mantel, interspersed with random birthday and Christmas cards. To his surprise, the pictures were moving. This was a Wizarding house.

"Angel, where are we?" he breathed.

She picked a frame up, looking at it wistfully before turning to show him. A lady was bouncing a baby on her knee. A man sat beside her, clapping and singing an inaudible song.

The baby smiled up at him, and he recognised those large, uncanny brown eyes almost immediately.

She touched the photograph sadly. "I come here to clean once in a while. Haven't been able to touch their breakfast on the table, though. I'm afraid if I do, they'll be gone forever."

A twinge of irritation stabbed his throat. "Look, if you've brought me here to guilt-trip me or convince me that-"

Her eyebrows flew up. "What? No! I brought you here because... you said you love me. And I guess I just wanted to show you that- well, you are loved too."

In his stunned silence, she exchanged the frame for another one. This one was just of the man and a little girl. She had long, dark hair now. They stood on a balcony, and in front of them, a long telescope pointed towards the sky.

"That's dad." He could tell she was trying not to cry. "And Mum." She pointed to another picture with the lady. They were all smiling, and he did not need to meet them to know that they were good, kind people.

"Grace," she told him. "Her name was Grace. And my dad was called Jacob."

"She's pretty," he said truthfully, and she beamed at him. She walked to the couch and lay down, closing her eyes and feeling the fabric under her palms.

"They would pick me up from King's Cross every holiday. We'd all come home and Mum would make tea and scones. I would lie like this and tell my dad everything about school. Sometimes we'd even talk about you."

Memories of their earlier years at Hogwarts flashed in his mind. "What sort of things about me?" he asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, everything! I'd tell him what an awful person you are, and Dad'll say 'ah, you'll get through to him eventually!' And I'd say 'I don't want friends with a prick like Malfoy!'

She smiled at the memory. "Well, anyway, it was him who convinced me you needed a friend. And he was right, wasn't he?"

He could see it - the three of them walking around here, hugging and joking around with each other. It was a scene he had observed often - like with the Weasleys - but always from the outside looking in, never the other way around.

"The Christmas tree would be right there," - she pointed at the corner next to the window - "there would be so many lights, and you could smell the chestnuts and biscuits in the air and... oh, Malfoy, it was so beautiful."

The room seemed to transform as she spoke - the stockings above the fireplace, the wreath on that dark brown door, the room aglow with Christmas lights and laughter, her mother coming out from the kitchen with freshly iced biscuits and mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows. It was the life he could have shared with her.

She sighed wistfully. "I do wish you could have come over... but you'd never have said yes."

She was right. Old Draco would not have come. After all, why would he? Jealousy and self-loathing crept into his heart. Desperate to change the subject, he gestured at the funny black box. What's this?"

"That, Malfoy," Angel giggled, sitting back up. "That is what we call a telly."

"A... _telly_?"

"Yeah, you know, a television. But telly, for short. We watch programmes on it."

"What sort of programmes?" he pressed in interest. She picked up a device with a dozen buttons on it and clicked one. The screen burst into life. Drawings of a grey cat and brown mouse moved across the screen, chasing each other around.

"This one is called Tom and Jerry. It's hilarious." The screen changed with another click of the button. This time, a real-life woman sat behind a desk, prattling on about something as an image of a car crash flashed onto the screen. "That's the news. They tell it like that and we listen."

"So... it's like magic?" he ventured, coming to sit down beside her. She nodded. "Yeah, something like that! Here, you try." She handed the remote to him. He pressed a button, and the screen flashed. Each time, the images would switch to a completely different one.

He went at it for a while, completely in awe. They came across one of a girl in yellow, sweeping across a ballroom with a beast-like creature dressed in blue.

"Muggles drew all that, you know," she explained. "Pen to paper. Then they make them move."

" _Muggles_ did this?" He asked in shock.

Angel nodded. "Not with magic. With technology."

"And your father, he was comfortable with this? How did the Ministry not say anything?"

"It's just a telly, not a bloody Lethifold!" she teased. "And anyway, Mum was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They were an alright lot. Didn't really subscribe to the... superiority ideology."

Draco was not going to admit it - and even thinking it felt strange - but he found this Muggle technology very cool now that he had properly experienced it.

She clicked the television off, and he followed her up the stairs.

The landing was dark, but he could see the rooms ahead. She disappeared into the second one. The door was open, and he peered inside.

The bed looked freshly-made and untouched. The decoration and knick-knacks that sat on the bedside tables told him this was her parents' room.

"They woke up at seven that morning, as usual" she said, her fingers trailing along the sheets. "Made their bed, went downstairs for breakfast, and then..."

He did not know what to say. Following her in felt almost wrong, so he chose to remain by the doorframe in silence. She looked around for a little while before moving on to the last room - hers.

To his surprise, it was not as girly as he had imagined. The walls and bed were a clean white, going well with the pale pink curtains and sheets. On the wall proudly hung a large spearhead banner with the Hufflepuff crest, yellow and black. Across it was a simple white desk, piled high with Hogwarts textbooks. A string of yellow wildflowers lined the wall above. Tucked into the far corner was a telescope.

There were no windows, only a large sliding glass door that lead out to a balcony of sorts. She pulled it open, allowing the cool night breeze to flood the room. He could see the moon and the stars from where he stood. This was probably where she and Mr Dawson would have spent their time stargazing.

"It's alright, you can come in," she called, with the hint of a smile. She was now fiddling with a small record player on top of her drawers. It crackled to life, and soft, slow music filled the room.

He followed her into the balcony, where she leaned on the railings and tilted her head to the sky.

_Wise men say... only fools rush in..._

"Michael Bublé. He was our favourite." She closed her eyes, just listening.

Despite his ignorance of the Muggle world, he had, in fact, heard of Michael Bublé. In the brilliant moonlight, the crooner's smooth voice seeped into every crevice of the empty house, wrapping around them like melted chocolate.

_But I can't help... falling in love with you..._

She turned to him and held out her hand with an expectant look on her face.

"What? No. Absolutely not." He began to back away but she caught hold of him, guiding his hands to her waist. His mind flashed back to the Yule Ball when Pansy had done the exact same thing. He had absolutely despised it, but this time with Angel, it felt different.

_Take my hand... take my whole life too..._

He tried to keep up as she moved. It did not take long for him to find himself swaying to the music too. "You're a natural, Malfoy!" she giggled as he tried to twirl her around.

For the single, fleeting moment that she went under his arm, they were just two people in love, dancing at home like nothing was wrong.

_Shall I stay?... Would it be a sin?..._

She fell back into him, laughing. As he held her, he thought about everything he had seen that night. He wanted to tell her that her home was beautiful, that he wished he could come over every Christmas, bearing gifts for the family. He would eat with them and share their inside jokes.

Then they would retire to the living room, where Angel will snuggle up against him on the couch. Mr Dawson would sit in the armchair, and her mother would fuss over them, bringing them all sorts of treats and pudding. The faint sound of carollers would be heard from far down the street, or perhaps they would play a Christmas record on her player.

_If I can't help... falling in love with you..._

They would all have hot chocolate in front of the fireplace while having a chat or watching the telly. And then the two of them would fall asleep like that, under a blanket. Her parents will hush themselves as they turned off the lights and tiptoe back upstairs to their room.

Just a few months ago, if someone had told him that he would love - and be loved by - a Mudblood, he would have first scoffed, then laughed at them, maybe pushed them to the ground for good measure.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to be part of this fascinating, confusing,half-and-half world she lived in - as part of a family who would have treated him as their own, with warmth and respect. A family who would have had no expectations for him, only pure, genuine, and unadulterated love.

He thought of his own. The Malfoys were Slytherin royalty, insiders and right-hand men to the Dark Lord. They had power and wealth, and could squash whomsoever displeased them, whenever they liked. Following Voldemort promised the Death Eaters victory and reign over the world. With that, the Malfoys would be unstoppable.

But when he showed her the mark he bore - the person he was - she only responded by choosing to share with him the very thing he had played a part in destroying. A family who could teach a love like that - now _that_ was something formidable.

_Like a river flows... surely to the sea..._

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked. "You know, coming here."

"Yeah," she said, pulling a hand away to touch her pendant - a little tick of hers he noticed. "But I know I can always come home. It's your home now too, if you want it to be. My parents would've wanted that."

In that moment, he could not even bring himself to tell her he loved her. He did not deserve the privilege.

_Darling, so it goes... some things are meant to be..._

He twirled her again, this time crossing his arms over her waist to hold her close. She leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Swaying her, he nestled his chin in the nook of her neck.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too.._

"Tell me something good, Malfoy," she whispered over the velveteen music notes.

_For I can't help... falling in love... with... you..._

He pondered about it for a while. The song was beginning to fade out.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you."


	24. | 𝐏𝐄𝐆𝐀𝐒𝐔𝐒 | 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸

**__ **

**_Pegasus is a Northern constellation, and depicts the famed winged horse from Greek mythology. It is said that its hooves dug the spring, Hippocrene, which waters blessed its drinker and enabled them to write poetry._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

The rain had made the forest floor squishy and slippery. The tree roots and branches were slick with water as they stepped over them, Draco steadying her with his arm.

"It's awfully dark, Malfoy," she said to him in the semi-darkness.

"We're almost there," he called back, and she cocked an eyebrow. "If this is another of your tricks, Malfoy, I swear I'll hex all your hair off."

"No, you wont."

She giggled, breathless with anticipation. They finally came upon a large clearing. Dead in the center was a large pond. Its waters shimmered a strange silver, as if it were molten metal.

On one side of it, a large root curved out of the soil. It made the perfect bench, and they both lowered themselves carefully on it. "It's exactly how I remember it," he said.

She looked up, waiting for him to explain. The water cast a white halo onto the surrounding trees, making him look even paler than ever.

He focused ahead and took a deep breath. "Um- you see, growing up, I was never really a fan of coming home for the holidays. Because er... Having this big, beautiful house didn't really make up for... well, other things, you know?"

He paused and cleared his throat, not really sure how to continue. She laid her hand on his lap gently, letting her gaze travel from his face to the mirror-like waters. He fidgeted and played with her hands, entangling and unentangling his fingers with hers.

"It was the Christmas Holidays. We were in our first year. I was flying around the house on a broomstick - this old, useless thing - but it was my first one, and we'd just learnt to play Quidditch. Just a bit of fun, you know? Anyway, my father came home angry, I didn't know why. He called me over and confiscated it. And then, he just... snapped it over his knee. I was gutted."

She gave his hand a supportive squeeze, not really sure where this story was going.

"It was Dobby who brought me here that night. Said this pond was magic, and that if I looked into it and wished for something, it would come true. So that's what I did. I wished for a new broomstick. After that, I started coming down here whenever I was upset. It's like an escape from the real world, you know?"

"And did you get it?" she asked.

"Get what?"

"A new broomstick."

He chuckled, turning to her with a glint in his eye. "The next school term, he bought the entire Slytherin team Nimbus 2000s."

"Is that why you wanted Slytherins to win so badly?"

Draco nodded, quickly becoming somber again. "I was scared, you know? When you fell." They were silent for a moment, remembering, before he went on. "I truly hadn't meant to hit you that hard. I came down to the infirmary immediately to see if you were alright, but your friends just wouldn't leave."

Her lips broke into a wide smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's a lovely story, Malfoy." Gripped by impulse, she pulled out her little pocket knife and twisted around to the trunk behind them.

"Carving our names? A little old fashioned, don't you think?" Draco said amusedly.

"No." She dragged the blade carefully across the rough, ancient bark and leaned back to admire her work. "Polaris."

They both looked at the symbol of the star - two long lines in the shape of a 't', intersected with a smaller 'x'.

"Home doesn't have to be a house," she said, folding the knife back into her pocket. What she did not know was that Draco's home was no longer even a place.

He tilted his head to the sky suddenly. "It's almost time."

"Time? Time for what?"

He shushed her, concentrating at the trees on the other side of the pond. She squinted, trying to make out what he was looking at.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"Sssh, look! There!" Something was moving in the trees beyond the pond, before pushing out into the clearing. She gasped softly, gripping his hands in excitement.

It was a Thestral. And not just one. A whole herd of them now stepped soundlessly towards the pond, their hooves barely making any noise.

"You can see them, can't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "My grandma, when I was very young. You?"

Draco remained silent.

The first one reared its head, looking curiously at them. She stiffened, remembering her Care of Magical Creatures lessons. "Um, are they tame? They can smell us, you know?"

"It's alright. They've seen me before. We're no bother," he assured her. They watched the Thestrals craned their necks down to sip the silvery water. They all seemed mellow, content as they drank. All except for the first one, which kept inclining its head to them in curiosity.

"Really? Because it seems like- Malfoy...? I think it's headed our way." The beast had stopped drinking completely, and was now slowly plodding its way through the water towards them.

"They've never done this before. We should go." Draco had shot out of his seat and started backing away into the forest, but she remained where she was, not daring to draw even a breath as it came up towards her. Silver beads of water trickled off its glossy coat as it panted heavily, sniffing her scent.

It blew against her face, cold as winter wind. She lifted her hand as slowly as she could, holding it in front of its nose.

"I don't think you should do that," Draco called nervously from behind. She barely heard him, completely enthralled by the creature in front of her. She had never been this close to one before.

To her surprise, it touched its long snout to her hand, as if to say _'yes, you can pet me'._ She did so, feeling its boney features against the soft flesh of her hand.

"You're alright, aren't you, darling?" she spoke to it gently, feeling the vibrations of its bones as it responded with its unusual neighing. It sounded very much like blowing through a cardboard funnel.

"Malfoy, come! I think it likes us."

She heard him groan in protest, but crunching leaves told her he now stood right behind her. "Here, I think it wants us to pet it."

"Are you mental? It's gonna kill me!"

Now feeling a little bolder, she held its face between her two hands. "You're not gonna hurt the widdle Slythewin bwaby, are you, darling?"

Draco scoffed behind her, but she reached behind and snatched his hand. He resisted, but with her palm to the back of his, she slowly pushed forward, inch by inch, until it finally rested on the Thestral.

"There. See?" She moved his hand to gently stroke the creature's snout. When he started to repeat the motion on his own, she let go. With more confidence now, he began to pet it, letting out a surprise laugh.

She stood, moving her hand down the Thestral's neck and feeling the big bones under its slippery coat. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

It made that noise again, a deep rumbling from the back of its throat. Draco stood at the nose of the creature, still stroking it, but when she caught his eye, she realised he was really looking at her.

His neat hair had come a undone, a fallen white-blond strand grazing his lid. His smile was like moonlight and stardust in the silver reflections.

There was something different about the way he looked at her now. Those light grey eyes, a melting ice cube in the sun. A gaze she had seen a hundred times, always cold and distant. Now, it was warm and tender, full of adoration.

She felt like the trees around them had disappeared. The pond, and even the Thestral were no longer there. It was just him, her, and the air that invaded the space between them.

His smile had since faded, but everything he felt about her, she knew, if only just from the way his irises bore into hers.

It was the same look her Mum used to have as she waved her off at King's Cross; the same one dad used to give her when she kissed his cheek goodnight.

It was warm and familiar in the pit of her belly, like hot chocolate on a cold night. She accepted it, letting it wash over her. Right then was when she finally allowed herself to believe that Draco Malfoy truly and wholly loved her.


	25. | 𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐔𝐋𝐔𝐌 | 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦

**__ **

**_The constellation of Triangulum derives its name from its three brightest stars, which form the triangle's points. The constellation is home to the Triangulum Galaxy (Messier 33), one of the nearest and best known galaxies in the night sky._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

His heart pitter-pattered with excitement as the paper bird fluttered in his hands. The strudel idea had failed horrendously, but that did not matter because he was going to make it up to her. He tried not to smile as his pace quickened.

It was the lull between lessons and lunchtime where everyone would have headed back to the common room to freshen up. He was hoping to catch Angel then. The gorgeous scent of roast chicken and savoury pastries drifted down the hallway, weaving with the distant sound of banging pots and pans. No doubt the elves working hard to make lunch.

As he was about to round the corner and head down towards the Hufflepuff common room, two voices rang out clearly in the next corridor.

"What? _You_! With _Draco Malfoy_!" He stopped at the mention of his name. It was a male voice, heated, but confused. "What's gotten into you? Have you gone completely mental?"

"I'm so sorry, Ced. I didn't... It wasn't supposed to happen!" a girl pleaded. "I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

"Yeah, well, nice try, Angel!" Draco had never heard Cedric raise his voice before. It was severe, a whip against the back. "He's a _Slytherin_! Tell me, did he put you up to this? Did he force himself on you?"

"What, no! He's not like that. Really, Ced! Once you get to know him, he's actually-"

"So you did it on your own, then! You made a choice to kiss him. Behind my back! How long has this been going on?"

Draco decided to peek around the wall then. Angel had her back towards him, suddenly seeming very small in front of Cedric.

"It's not like that, Ced..."

"He's _dangerous_! Do you know who his family is? Not to mention, he's bullied you for years! You couldn't have gone with... I don't know, _Zach_ , or something? Had to be Malfoy, hadn't it?"

"I know he was horrid, but he's changed! Once you get to know him, he's gentle and kind and-"

" _Gentle_? Are you hearing yourself? Why are you even defending him? Has he hexed you or something?"

Angel glanced around in a panic to make sure no one was hearing the commotion. "Ced, I know you're upset right now, and I'm sorry. I really am. Can we talk about this later?"

"Upset!" Cedric was in disbelief, his voice growing louder and agitated. "I'm _livid!_ Do you know what you're getting yourself into? I just don't understand why you would do this. He's a bad influence!"

"Please, Ced. Let's just go for lunch and we'll talk about this later. I promise." Angel turned to leave, but Cedric's arm grasped hers. 

"Have you... have you been _shagging_ him?"

Draco felt anger surge and take control of him. No one touched his girl like that. His mind went hazy. The next thing he knew, he was stalking up to them, large and purposeful steps. "Diggory! Get your filthy fucking hands off her!" he heard himself say.

They both whipped around in surprise, and Cedric seemed to snap out of a daze. He immediately let go of Angel and backed away. "Angel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, Ced, it's alright, let's just-" Draco strode right up to Cedric, and fist connected with face. Cedric stumbled back, holding his jaw.

"Fuck off!" Draco snarled. " _I_ kissed her. _Me_. She did nothing. Actually, she was doing you a favour by even telling you, you fucking idiot. Have a go at me if you want." He stood in front of Angel protectively. "But touch her again and I swear your body will _rot_ at the bottom of the Black Lake."

Cedric pulled out his wand but Draco matched his speed easily, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Angel cried, lunging in between them. "This is all _my_ fault, okay? I caused all this. Malfoy, I know you wouldn't hurt Cedric. Please, just... put down your wands for heavens' sake!"

He felt his heart soften. _For you._ He lowered his wand reluctantly. Cedric did the same.

"I should never have been involved in the both of you. I'm so sorry I've hurt you, Ced. You've been nothing but good to me, and I never meant for this to happen. Believe me. I really do care about you, but..." her voice quivered. "I understand if you never want to see or speak to me ever again."

"So that's it? You're choosing Malfoy?" Cedric was composed and resigned, as if he already knew the answer.

Angel was silent and Draco couldn't see her face. Sadness flashed across Cedric's eyes for a moment, fleeting like smoke in the wind as his gaze flicked back to Draco. "Take care of her, Malfoy. Or you'll be sorry." Then, turning to Angel, he said, "I hope you know what you're doing. But if he ever hurts you, you come tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"She's not a child, Diggory," snapped Draco, narrowing his eyes. With one more glance at Angel, Cedric spun around and disappeared down the hall.

They watched him go before Angel turned back to Draco. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were filling with tears. "Angel, your arm..." He reached out, but she pulled from him and hurried away without a word.

"Wait!" he called after her. She broke into a run down the secret passageway behind the kitchens, deeper into the castle. "Please go away, Malfoy!" Her voice broke as her black robes billowed behind her.

On the other side of the wall, he could hear water running as the elves had started cleaning up the kitchenware. This part of the castle was unfamiliar, and he had a hard time keeping up with her while trying to take in his surroundings.

The little corridor snaked on forever before leading straight into a sort of clearing behind the kitchens, where a little burrow-like structure with a circular entrance was tucked away on the right.

Angel rapped the password so quickly his mind barely even registered it before she squeezed into the door and shut it behind her. He leaned against it, just able to make out her sobbing from the other side.

"Angel, come on! Open the bloody door." He slammed the door with his fists. This only seemed to make her cry harder, so he stopped.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she sniffled. He pressed his forehead against the old wood, at a loss of what to do. A minute passed, and he could still hear her sniffing. 

Quickly, he pulled out the little paper bird from his pocket, crumpled, but still chirping just the same. He folded it into a flatter, rectangle shape and pushed it under the door.

It was met with resistance from her robes, and confident that she had seen it, he quickly got up and hurried away before anyone saw him.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

Angel leaned back against the door, trying to stifle her sobs. Cedric hadn't just been someone she was seeing. He was also a dear friend. Now, he hated her for sure - and rightfully so.

Telling Cedric the truth had been the honest thing to do, but what he said about Draco hurt. He was indeed right about some things. Draco _was_ a Death Eater, and dangerous to associate with. But there was so much more to the Slytherin boy than he knew.

The rustle of the note sliding under the door startled her. Her name was scrawled lazily on the front. It twitched as the bird trying to unfold its flattened wings. Scooping it up carefully, she pulled herself up and walked upstairs to the dorms.

She tucked the note carefully into her pillowcase before going to take a shower. The warm water flowed down her hair and back as she emptied her mind of all thoughts. A full fifteen glorious minutes of not thinking about anything at all.

A sudden knocking on the bathroom door snapped her out of her bliss. "Angel! Is that you?" Susan asked from the other side.

"I'm in here," she called back.

"We missed you at lunch! Coming for Herbology?"

She considered it for a while. "Actually, Susan, I'm not really feeling that great. Could you please tell Professor Sprout for me?" 

"You alright? Do you need to see Pomfrey?"

"No, no," she said quickly. "My head just hurts. Nothing a quick lie-down can't fix. I'll be fine after some rest."

"Well... alright then. Take care!"

She hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath, and let out a long exhale after Susan thumped back down the stairs.

After drying herself and pulling on a warm sweater, she was beginning feeling much better. The chatter downstairs had died down as students filed back to class. She spent some time tidying the room a little, plumping Susan and Hannah's pillows, smoothing their blankets, and picking up stray ties on the floor.

Light streamed in from the circular windows, breathing life onto the plants that hung from the wall. She picked up the small watering can that sat on one of the window sills and tipped a little into each pot.

Finally satisfied, she settled down onto her bed and pulled out the note.

_Dear Angel,_

_Our time together may be limited, but you taught me that with someone special, an hour can hold an eternity._

_I know I can't make up for anything, but please let me try. Meet me tonight at our usual place. I have a surprise for you._

_P.S. Wear your nicest dress._

_Draco Malfoy_   
  


She frowned. He did not have to make up for anything, truly. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. It's not that she no longer trusted him, but she was still feeling awful from her conversation with Cedric.

She turned to the frame on her nightstand. "Mum, dad... What should I do?" Her parents laughed back at her silently. They had their arms over each other, Jacob turning to give Grace a peck on the cheek.

She touched the picture tenderly, her thumb passing over her father's face. "I love him, dad..." she whispered. "Is that terribly wrong?" Silence. She sighed, wondering why she expected otherwise every time.

What would she wear anyway? _Nicest._ She didn't have any of those fancy gowns he was probably used to, the ones the Slytherin girls always wore.

Hannah used to tell her and Susan about the extravagant parties the Wizarding 'royalty' held over the holidays. Huge Thanksgiving and Christmas feasts, followed by a glamorous New Year's countdown. There had not been one last year, but Hannah always gushed about the stunning dresses the girls wore. Proper expensive gowns threaded with gold and silver, diamonds and jewels dripping from their ears. 

All she had was the dress she'd worn for the Yule Ball two years ago, the one her dad picked. She rummaged her closet for it, finding it tucked away into the corner in a dust bag. It lost the sparkle and newness from years in the musty cabinet, but it would have to do.

She mentally kicked herself when she realised she had already decided to go.

 _In love with a Death Eater,_ she mused silently. _Could you be any more ridiculous, Angel?_ Then she remembered the look in his cold grey eyes. It was broken, desperate. They had stared into hers, pleading for a way out. 

How were they ever going to make it out of this train wreck?

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

When she told them she would miss dinner too, they pulled her aside. "Did he hurt you? He's dead." Premature anger flamed in Hannah's blue eyes.

Draco's secret felt like someone had tied a boulder to her feet and thrown her into the lake. Looking at Hannah then, her lips almost parted to spill her guts. "No, he didn't," she said at the last second. "Ced and I have broken up."

"I'll kill him too," announced Hannah nonchalantly.

"You seem to enjoy killing people an awful lot. Should I be worried?"

Susan pursed her lips. "So you've chosen Blondie, then?"

"You're MAD!" Hannah shrieked, earning a stern ' _sshhh!_ ' from Susan.

"I know what you're going to say," she held up her hand to them. "Please don't. I know what I'm doing."

Susan laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I don't understand you at all, you bimbo. But if you say he's an alright bloke, then..."

Hannah groaned. "Not you, too, Susan! Have we just somehow forgotten that this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about?"

"He wants to take me out tonight. I think. I don't really know." She showed them the note. Their eyebrows practically disappeared into their hairlines.

"He'd better have a bloody eight-course dinner planned," said Hannah. " _And_ you have to swear you'll tell us everything when you get back!"

Susan nodded. "We'll wait up for you. In case he pitches you off the Astronomy Tower or something."

"Fine," Angel smiled.


	26. | 𝐋𝐘𝐑𝐀 | 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳

****

**_[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7Zq9vDnHdM&feature=emb_title)_ **

**_Lyra represents the harp of the musician Orpheus. Its music was so beautiful that even the trees, streams, and rocks were enchanted. It was also able to drown out the calls of sirens, who attempted to drown the Argonauts._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

He waited for Angel anxiously in the Tower. She was late, and he was beginning to wonder if she was even coming.

It was a tranquil night, and a million silver sequins dotted the sky, but it was not doing anything for his nerves. He fiddled with his rings restlessly, suddenly feeling very hot under his black tuxedo.

Everything was set and ready - he had checked a dozen times, and once more for good measure. 

What if she was decided that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore? Especially after that whole Cedric debacle. Stupid yellow-and-black wearing git, with his stupid hair and shit-eating grin.

This had been an idiotic idea. She was probably getting ready for bed right now, laughing at him with her friends. He had been played for a fool. He got ready to tear everything down, when a shuffling caught his attention.

Angel was climbing the stairs. He watched as she rose from the darkness below, like a seraphim emerging from the depths of the underworld. She stopped at the landing, her fingers pinching together self-consciously. It felt like the breath had been stolen right from his throat.

Silvery-white satin draped into a soft cowl neck across her chest, the sleeves falling over her shoulders gracefully. The dress hugged her curves, cascading loosely around her ankles like a waterfall. It was simple and understated, but it was like moonlight had somehow been weaved into its very threads.

She wore hair down, the dark waves grazing her cheeks as they moved with the night air. Though she wasn't exactly smiling, all signs of crying were gone. 

Her gaze roved around the room - from ceiling, where dozens of candles hung on invisible strings, to the table in front of them, upon which a single flame danced in the middle. Like a beacon in the night, she glowed brighter than them all.

"You did all this?" she asked, awestruck. His feet felt glued to the floor as she slowly made her way to him.

"Y-yes," he stammered, finding his voice. He took her hand, its familiar iciness calming his racing heart as he led her to the table.

Two dinner sets were arranged neatly on each side. He lifted the silver domed cloches. "Um, roast chicken. And beans and mashed potatoes."

"From... dinner earlier?"

"I noticed you weren't there. I'm assuming you haven't eaten."

She laughed, but did not question him further as she popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. "This is lovely," she said sincerely, as if he had cooked the meal himself.

"Um, elf wine." He gestured to their goblets awkwardly. She obliged, raising hers. The warm light cast soft, dancing shadows onto her face, and the corners of her eyes eyes crinkled as she sipped. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of comfort and security. _Everything was alright._

"You look nice, by the way," she tilted her glass towards him. Those words jabbed him with familiarity. He had heard them once before, a lifetime ago.

"Thanks. And you- you look- um..." He pretended to clear his throat, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Fortunately, she noticed this and took over the lead in the conversation. It was not long before he began to relax, and it only took a few more sips of wine before they were both laughing again, the troubles of the day forgotten. It was as if they had been transported back to just a few nights ago, when it had felt like just the two of them in the whole wide world.

The food was done and the conversation began to drop. He stood and offered her his hand, which she took bemusedly. He led her away from the table, closer to the edge, where the stars poured their brilliant light.

"Are you ready?"

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

He stretched out his wand high above his head, aiming it at the candles above them. He muttered a spell - perhaps one of the most difficult he had ever learnt. All the flames blew out simultaneously, drenching them in darkness. Angel's fingers tightened slightly around his in surprise.

For a moment, he thought it wasn't going to work. Then, in the farthest, highest point of the ceiling, the smallest pinprick of light. Another followed, and another.

More and more stars appeared on the inside of the roof, and they watched as the blanket of darkness above them began to transform into an entire night sky. 

Some of the stars grew in clusters, extending long arms of light to touch the next. Shapes began to form: a snake; a lion; a dolphin; two bears; an eagle; a hare; a unicorn; a dragon. The constellations came to life, leaping and moving through the air weightlessly. 

Delphinus chased itself in circles. Leo pawed at Aquila. Serpens formed fluid, indistinguishable shapes with the dragon, dragging the stars with their tails.

Angel's hands flew to her mouth in surprise. Lepus, the hare, bounded down to her, and she stretched out to touch it. It danced around her before using her hand as a springboard, leaping back to join its celestial companions. 

"One more thing." He flicked his wand into the far corner. " _Accio gramophone._ "

An old gramophone dragged itself slowly towards them, creaking with age. Carefully, he set the needle down, and the smooth vocals of Michael Bublé began to fill the space.

He put one hand on her waist, realising that the back of her dress was made of a mesh, translucent material. He gulped at the sudden contact with her skin. He had never touched her like this before.

He twirled her as the notes swelled, catching her flush against him. His mind raced, trying to remember what the book from the library had taught him. _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, three. 

They soon caught up with the rhythm of each other's bodies, swirling across the floor like it was glazed marble. Her eyes were laughing with pure delight as they stepped back and forth. It filled his soul like a pitcher.

They were no longer on earth. Instead, they were light years away, weightless amongst the silence of the sky and silverness of the stars. 

The magic constellations would come down to play, Delphinus chirruping as it twirled around them. Monoceros, the unicorn, glowed a brilliant white as it galloped over their heads.

Her gaze constantly pulled upwards to the glittering animals in their heavenly playground, and then back down to meet his. 

"Malfoy, this is all so amazing, but would you tell me what this is all about?" 

"It's just... I've missed out on you for so long." He paused, searching for the right words. "I- I could've known you all those years back, you know? You tried to be my friend, but I just couldn't look past the fact that you were from a different house- that you were a..."

"A Mudblood maggot?" she finished for him, and he looked away guiltily. That word sounded so ugly now, like a bitter lemon on one's tongue.

"You could've just gotten me an apple strudel, and I'd have been perfectly content," she teased. "What's the special occasion?"

He traced the hollow of her spine with his fingertips. Against the inky hues above, she looked ethereal.

"There isn't one, really. You said being close to the sky felt like being close with your parents. If we can't go to the stars, I thought maybe I could bring them to you instead."

Her lips pursed into a smile and tears formed in her eyes, swimming with the luminous creatures above them. The way her face lit from within with wonder, shock, delight, and love made his heart soar, and he knew he would move heaven and earth to keep her smiling like this for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said in the previous chapters that I loved writing them, but THIS chapter is BY FAR my favourite, both to write and read. 
> 
> I truly hope I adequately explained the scene I had in my head, with literal constellations in their forms, dancing in the night sky Draco created IN the Tower while they danced. 🥺 I wish this was real. 


	27. | 𝐕𝐈𝐑𝐆𝐎 | 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨

**__ **

**_[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIVHAhbKdcg&feature=emb_title)_ **

**_The largest constellation of the zodiac, one of the figures Virgo is often associated with is the spring goddess Persephone, who had married Hades, god of the Underworld. It also symbolises purity and virginity by association with the Blessed Virgin Mary._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍 🖤

"They're so wrong about you, Malfoy," she whispered into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Draco," he told her. "Call me Draco." 

She hugged him tighter. They stayed like this for a while, savouring each other. She tried to put a stopper to the thoughts that threatened to invade her mind. _Tonight is meant for him,_ she scolded herself. He had gone through all this trouble to make everything perfect. She wasn't going to ruin it.

"I'm sorry about Cedric," he blurted suddenly. A moment of silence passed as they suddenly remembered what happened earlier. 

"We're here now," said Angel eventually, and tilted her head up to meet his lips. Surprised, he accepted greedily. Their mouths opened under each other, passionate and hungry. The way she ran her hands over his chest drove him mad with eagerness as he held her even closer.

They stumbled, bumping into the globes and telescopes. In the darkness, he found the wall and backed her up against it, skimming his hands over her dress.

"The things you do to me, Angel Dawson." His voice reverberated against her skin, low and dripping with desire. He wanted her. Needed her. Life streamed into him like water from desert rocks. He was a dying sapling, and she was sunlight and rain.

"Draco," she broke away panting. "It's late. Hannah and Susan-"

"Come back with me tonight."

"What, to the dorms? With dozens of Slytherin students?"

"You really think my parents pay the school that much to have me sleep with commoners?" he retorted.

"I don't know, I-" Before she could finish, he had grabbed her wrist and was already leading her down the staircase. "Wait, what about the table and the-" she stopped herself, deciding to surrender to the thrill.

The cold wind whistled around them as they ran across the grounds. Her hand was gripped tightly in his, and she looked at his running figure in front of her, his blond hair shining silver in the moonlight. 

The castle was deathly quiet and they tried to stifle their exhilarated laughing. They had gone down five flights of stairs when she hesitated at the pitch black below. "I've never been to the dungeons before."

"Scared?" he smirked at her.

"Of course not." Feigning confidence, she brushed past him and started down the stairs.

The air grew damp and heavy, the only sounds from their laboured breathing. He led her down the stretch of long corridor before stopping at a seemingly random spot. "Pureblood," he said to the wall.

With a low rumbling, the bricks magically slid open, revealing the dimly-lit room. "Watch your head," he mumbled as they stepped in.

The Slytherin common room was darker and more dreary than she was used to; worlds from Gryffindor's, or even Ravenclaw's, but she could see why students might have felt comfortable here.

The shimmering reflections from the Black Lake were strangely peaceful, and the fire that crackled in the furnace provided the same warmth as any other.

She started towards the flight of stairs on the right, but he pulled her away. "Not there."

He led her up another staircase on the opposite side, revealing an entire floor of single rooms. The heavy mahogany of each door was adorned with intricate silver furnishings, and the atmosphere was sullen and intimidating.

Coming to the fifth door, he uttered a single word. "Orion." With a heavy creak, the door opened and they stepped in.

"So you were paying attention to me after all," she began to giggle before stopping short in surprise.

The interior of the opulent room was completely designed in smooth stone and polished wood. In the corner was a private bathroom, and against the far war, a single bed, completely outfitted in black silk sheets and a canopy.

Murky light filtered in through the window, still brighter than that in the common room. Draco's Quidditch broomstick leaned on a full closet, new and was fairly untouched - evidence of too many missed practices.

"You could fit five Erumpents in here!" Angel exclaimed, running her fingers along walls. She stopped at a large glass shelf, examining the contents on display. The first row was lined with heavy silver books, though she couldn't quite make out what the titles were. But what caught her eye was the middle rung, upon which a row of silver miniature creatures perched, their mouths open mid-cry.

"These are beautiful!" she breathed. "Unicorn... Chimaera... Phoenix... Norwegian Ridgeback... A Hippogriff? I thought you hated them!" She chuckled, petting the figurines carefully. 

He came up behind her as she spoke, so tantalisingly close. He pushed her hair aside, the air feeling cold on her exposed skin.

"I've seen these in Diagon Alley! I've always wanted one but they're so expensive. I can't believe you have... the whole... collection..." she trailed off as Draco kissed her shoulder softly. He dragged his lips up her neck and into her hair, his breath warm and feather-light.

Her scent was intoxicating as he nipped her skin, desiring more. She turned around, her lips immediately finding his. He pulled her body towards him, perhaps a little forcefully, but she did not mind.

Their kisses became more urgent as he shook off his jacket. Her hands worked quickly to undo the buttons on his shirt and he shrugged it off his shoulders in one swift motion.

His pale body glowed almost white in the little light, lithe with muscles. His hands found the small hidden zipper on the back of her dress, and within seconds, it lay in a heap around her feet.

She barely managed to get a good look at him before he swooped her up onto his bed. The sheets were cool against her back, and he leaned in, hovering over her. Now, with measured movements, he undid the front clasp of her bra.

Silver eyes took all of her in, and he lowered himself to kiss her yet again. "You're so beautiful," he murmured into the crook of her neck, causing another bout of goosebumps to erupt along her arms.

His hands ran over her bare body, feeling every mound and dip, the cold rings making her tremble. She fumbled for his belt and pulled his pants down.

He sucked on her neck, leaving marks as she lifted her head and bit her lip. His fingers wandered down and found the soft flesh, earning a moan from her. She slid his underwear down, letting the knuckles of her thumbs run against his thigh muscles before feeling for him.

Desire crashed through him like tidal waves, and he bit down a groan. Unable to hold back any longer, he thrust into her.

She held on to him, whimpering softly. He tried to go slowly at first, but the sounds she was making pushed him over the edge, and he quickened the pace.

He grabbed her neck, feeling his rings dig into the tender skin. The Dark Mark seemed to grin at him as he choked her. It felt wrong. Without missing a beat, he quickly switched hands.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn fucking beautiful?" he grunted, careful not to apply too much pressure as he held her down by the throat.

She only answered by lifting her eyes to his, holding his gaze silently. This bold move only made him buck harder.

Just as he began to feel a knot build up inside him, she knocked his hand away with her elbow. With surprising force, she pulled his arm downwards in one smooth motion, flipping him around so that she was now on top of him.

"Wha- where'd you learn to do that?" he sputtered in shock.

She pinned his hands down strongly above his head. "I can be rough if I want to, you know?" Her breath was hot against his ear. Nuzzling his neck, she lowered back down onto him, smiling cheekily as she began to gyrate her hips against him.

The movements sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body, and he squeezed her hands. Then, she slowed and loosened her hold, her movements becoming tender and loving.

He sat up, holding her body as she straddled him. Their foreheads touched, and her lashes tickled his cheeks. "I love you," she whispered, so softly he almost did not hear it.

Her fingers found his white blond hair, and she brought his head to rest on her collarbone. Her hips worked, lifting and lowering on him. He kissed her chest, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

Sparks flew from wherever their skin came into contact, and feeling connected like this was exciting, wondrous, and comforting all at the same time.

He was glass, and she saw right through him. He wanted her to.

As he loved her, there was a warmth within him. It was powerful and impassioned, yet gentle and forbearing. He could not quite explain or understand it.

He turned her over, gently laying her back down on the bed. She closed her eyes as he tenderly kissed her forehead and nose, before planting the last one on her lips.

An emotion overcame him suddenly. Love, passion, guilt, sorrow - he wasn't sure which. He sped up without warning. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she gasped in ecstasy. He slammed into her with wild abandon, until he saw stars.

Her back arched off the bed. "D-Draco..." She wanted to say something else, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Her mouth gaped in a silent scream before finally crying out.

He felt her nails in his back, but he didn't stop. He rode her convulsions until he finished just a few seconds later against her still-squirming body.

They peeled away from each other. Their chests heaved, lips stinging from the heavy kisses.

A minute passed before she turned around to face him. He was already looking at her.

"I should be getting back," she said, sitting up. "Hannah and Susan might be getting worried."

"Wait..." He grabbed her arm. She knew what he was asking. But there were lessons tomorrow. Someone would see her. What would her friends think? What time was it?

His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, shining with a new vigour. She regarded him for a moment before finally consenting with a nod.


	28. | 𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐈𝐔𝐌 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘮 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴

**__ **

**_Horologium, Latin for 'the pendulum clock', is a southern constellation, said to be named after Christian Huygens, the inventor of the pendulum clock. The Horologium Supercluster contains about 5,000 galaxy groups._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

He let her shower first. When he came out, she was sitting on his bed wearing the Slytherin sweater he'd given her.

He pulled the sheets over them as they hunkered down in the comforting warmth. His arm found her body in the darkness and wrapped around it securely.

"I love you," he said, his voice warm under the covers.

"I love you too." But her smile had faded, and she seemed almost sad.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, looking up at the heavy canopy. For once, she could not find the words, but the look in her eyes spoke for her. He knew what she was thinking.

"I know I've not been... the best person. I've done things I'm not proud of. But this mark... it's not who I am."

"I know."

There was something about the night, the honesty of their shared connection earlier, that imbued him with the courage to speak.

"Angel, I've never felt like this before. I see the world through your eyes now. Every morning I wake up excited, and every night I go to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring. I don't know... it's like I finally have something to look forward to."

She turned to look at him then. He met her gaze, no longer afraid.

"You've been so good to me all this time, and I know I don't deserve you. If I don't already tell myself that every day, others will. But can we not listen to them? Is it wrong to want you the way I do? Because I want you forever. I want to hear your voice every day. You could talk about Nifflers and Mandrakes till the bloody cows come home, and I want to hear it all."

She listened to him, her eyes glistening in the dark. "Draco," she turned, gently stroking his cheek. "You're stronger than you think. And you have your whole life in front of you. I'm just your first taste of what you could get out there, if you would just be open to it."

He frowned and reached to take her hand, suddenly feeling a twinge of panic. "But I don't want anyone else. Why are you talking like that? Are you leaving me?"

"I would never. It's just... I'm afraid you'll be the one leaving _me_ instead. You're going to have to go away soon, aren't you?"

He hadn't wanted to think about that, but she was right. There was no way he would be allowed to stay in Hogwarts after the deed. Just months ago, he would have been perfectly fine to be rid of this school. But now...

"When everything is over, no matter the outcome, I'm coming back for you. No matter what happens, wait for me. I'm going to come back."

She thought in silence for a while. "Draco... I'm not terribly good at fighting." She had said this lightheartedly, but her mouth scrunched in the darkness as she tried not sob. 

He knew she wasn't going to use that plane ticket, come hell or high water. The sudden realisation of it all came crashing down on him like a ton of boulders.

"You know, any decent Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor would be on that plane right now!" he exploded. "What is it with you lot and having good morals? Good morals aren't going to save you when you're staring down a death eater's wand!" He slammed his hand on the mattress, making her jump slightly.

A thick silence lingered between them as she looked at him tearfully. "You do not get to blame me for your family's choices." Her voice was soft, but rang loud and clear as church bells. She didn't say more, but he knew she was right. He had no one to blame in this but himself.

He pulled her closer to him. "I just... really need you to stay alive, alright?" he whispered. "I'll come back for you, I promise. Did you hear me?" She nodded into his chest. "Angel Dawson, I told you I'm yours forever, and I mean it. Wherever I go, I'm here with you."

He had heard these words from her more than once, and it was finally his turn to say it back. They carried more weight than she knew, especially when he spoke them now.

He did not want to kill Dumbledore, but to not do so was a death sentence for his family - one he could not escape. His heart hurt at the thought of leaving Angel alone. She would do fine without him, no doubt. But how would he ever live - or die - without her?

If Hufflepuffs established themselves on high moral ground, the Death Eaters and Snatchers might as well have stood on the lowest level of hell. They killed for sport. They would show no mercy. And they were not the only ones at the disposal of the Dark Lord. 

Trolls, Dementors, and other dark creatures would not hesitate to overrun the school if the opportunity presented itself. He knew of the chaos that would ensue, and there was really no way he could guarantee her safety.

And selfishly enough, he wanted her to be by his side when he killed Dumbledore, because he could not go through it by himself. Then he would have her stay at Malfoy Manor when they invaded Hogwarts, so she would be safe from the carnage. He wished she shared his Mark.

These thoughts were ludicrous and disgustingly abhorrent, but he knew she would have said yes if he wished it. She would follow him to the ends of the earth - he only had to ask. And that is exactly the reason why he will not.

Her breathing finally slowed as her sides rose and fell steadily, unaware of the battle going on in his head. Tonight, he held his entire world in his arms, and in a few days, he would probably never see her again.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Struggling to fight back tears, he pressed his lips against the top of her head. He held on to her sleeping figure until the first rays of sunlight refracted through the murky water.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, babes. Shit's about to go down. 


	29. | 𝐂𝐑𝐔𝐗 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴

[ **_♪ ♩ ♬ ♫_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6NKlDNiCW0)

**_Crux is a cross-shaped constellation in the South of the Milky Way. Like the star Polaris, it is often used for navigation. Some have also linked it the crucifixion of Christ._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

Draco was gone. He wasn't in Potions, and he hadn't been skulking down the halls either. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy still showed up for meals, snickering amongst themselves in their usual spiteful, bullish way, but the atmosphere seemed off with Draco missing.

Today was the third day. There was no telling when or what time, or even how it was going to happen. Dread tore at her insides like a wild animal in a cage. In a daze, she glanced around at her peers in the classroom. Everyone was oblivious. It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Harry have been gone since yesterday, guards were down.

"Have you got the time?" she whispered to Susan beside her.

"Quarter to four. Why?"

"Have you seen Draco?"

Hannah leaned over, eager not to be left out of the conversation. "Weren't you with him two nights ago?"

"I haven't seen him since. It's like he's just disappeared."

"Miss Dawson, Miss Abbott, Miss Bones. Is there something you'd like to share with all of us?"

They snapped back upright. Susan went red in the face, but Angel only stared at Professor McGonagall as the she droned on about the essay they were to write. Could she tell McGonagall, perhaps? No, the headmistress would definitely have asked her how she knew.

The sun's rays were fading when class was dismissed. Like after the previous five classes, she scanned the hallways for Draco, but there was no sign of the familiar blond head.

He had to be around in the castle somewhere. Her friends had started making their way back to the common room to water the plants before dinner. "You coming, Angel?" Susan called.

She shook her head. "I have to find Draco." She rushed off before they could ask more questions, pushing against the crowd of students streaming in the opposite direction.

He was not in the Great Hall, where students sat at the long empty seats, studying or playing chess. He was not in the library either, where she'd peered, shelf by shelf. And he was not at the Quidditch pitch, or the courtyard.

Her anxiety swelled, and she began to look in places she normally wouldn't have thought he'd be. The kitchens, the banks of the Black Lake, the animal pens near Hagrid's hut, the beginning of the path to Hogsmeade. She checked the Astronomy Tower, even if it was still daytime and there would have been no way someone did not see him enter.

Slowly, she came back to the castle, looking around corners and corridors for him, making sure to check the little nooks he'd sometimes sit in. No Draco.

Her feet finally hit the ground level, exhausted. The sun had now set and the hallways were virtually empty, everyone gorging themselves on dinner in the Great Hall. Time was running out. Maybe he wasn't even in the castle anymore.

Could he be in his room? Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Without further deliberation, she hurried to the dungeons, trying her best to recall the way.

Yes, she knew these steps, the familiar bricks. Tracing her fingers along the wall, she found the right indentation. "Pureblood." To her relief, it split open. She took a moment to consider what she was doing. From where she stood, she could tell the common room was empty. It was now or never.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"Orion." She hoped he hadn't changed the password. The lock clinked open, and her eyes barely adjusted to the darkness before she found herself staring down a wand.

"Draco, it's me."

He lowered his arm, his sneer softening. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in two days. I was worried. Have you been in here this whole time?"

"You shouldn't be here," he rasped. He lifted a silver flask to his lips and gulped, wiping his arm carelessly across his face. Then, finding his way to the large, looming window, he propped a forearm on the glass, staring listlessly out into the green water as if she were not there at all.

Angel unpinned her heavy robe and hung it on the coat hanger that stood near the door.

"Are you deaf, Dawson?" he growled, hostility rippling in his voice. "I said, you shouldn't be here."

She flinched at the sound of her last name. Only two days ago, he had confessed his undying love for her, and now he could not bear the sight of her. "Draco, talk to me, please. I can help."

"No one can help me. Not even you. You're just a stupid Hufflepuff." His slurred words pierced like daggers, and her throat began to sting. Slowly, she made her way towards him, keeping her tone level. "Draco, you're drunk. Please just... put that down for a minute and talk to me."

She reached for the flask, but he swung away. "I have nothing to say to you. All you ever do is talk and talk and talk. When will you learn to mind your own fucking business?"

He took another sloppy swig, and she had a proper look at him then. His hair was neatly combed but his suit was crumpled and untidy, his eyes bloodshot and hollow.

He paced around the room unsteadily, alternating between mumbling and drinking from the flask. She strained to make out the words. "I have to do it tonight.... Dumbledore... he has to die tonight."

"Dumbledore's not here, Draco." She was getting increasingly confused.

"No, but he will be. Soon. Madam... Madam Rosmerta... She's to tell me when he's back."

His steps were crisscrossing and he could barely hold himself upright. He would fall. She walked calmly towards him, trying not to gag at the stench of whiskey that oozed from his every pore.

"No. Get away from me!" He stumbled backwards onto the velvet window seat. "Draco..." she said, putting a hand on his back. "We can find a way out of this, okay? We can tell Dumbledore, or even Professor McGonagall. They'll protect us. Let's go right now."

"No!" he cried, trying to push her away. "No! You don't understand! He'll kill us- My- my mother!" He was clawed weakly at her, fighting to get out of her grasp. "You're so stupid! You have no idea what he's capable of!"

His breath started becoming shallow, and he collapsed into a sobbing mess, clutching at her in despair.

"Sshhh... ssshhh..." she cooed as she rubbed his back. _Merlin,_ she thought as she looked down at him. For the first time, she had no idea what to say or do to make it better.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

He was so drunk he could hardly see straight. He was aware he was on the floor, but the room was spinning like a whirlpool around him. He clung to Angel's sweater, fearing he would be sucked into its vortex.

He could smell her intoxicating familiar floral scent, and a sudden love and lust overcame him. He yanked her down by the sleeves, his mouth smashing against hers.

For the split second when their lips touched, everything felt alright with the world. And just as quickly as it had come, it shattered when she pulled away from him. "Draco!"

"What's the matter? Had enough of me?" he asked groggily.

"No! it's not that. Draco, you're completely off your face and-"

"You said you loved me."

"With all my heart," she said sincerely.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"You said you love me. Prove it, then. Help me kill Dumbledore." His voice didn't feel like his own. The words were out of his mouth before his mind could even process them.

The air around him grew cold as she let go and stood up, staring at him in complete and utter shock - much to his satisfaction.

He was saying anything, everything, to make her go away. She should not be here. She had to escape while she still could. She had to forget everything he'd ever told her, forget him. He needed to hurt her, until she couldn't take it anymore, until she hated him. She _needed_ to hate him.

He climbed back onto his feet and kicked the empty flask beside him across the floor. "That's what I thought. You're a liar, Dawson. A big, fat, bloody liar. And guess what, so am I!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got played. All this time, you really thought I was in love with you? Me! Draco Malfoy, in love with a pathetic Hufflepuff? No." He forced out a harsh laugh. "No, it was because I felt sorry for you. Poor little orphan girl, crying over her dead mummy and daddy. You're just like Potter. It was truly pitiful."

He heard her draw a breath, but soldiered on. "You know, they got what they deserved. They were weak! Your mother was a filthy, dirty Mudblood who didn't deserve a place in the Ministry, and your dad was a bloody dolt who was stupid enough to marry her." There it was - the death blow.

"You don't really mean that," Angel whispered. His vision was blurry, but he could tell she was crying by the way her eyes shone in the semi-darkness. "You- you told me you loved me. I believed you..."

"Then believe me when I say this. I never loved you. Never have, and never will." Each word was a hammer to his already-broken heart.

She was sobbing now, and he forced himself not to run and hug her.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Dawson."

He fully expected her to leave. But instead, she started towards him again.

"No." Her voice was firm as she took his hand, her freezing fingers wrapping around his. "I'm not going to abandon you. I love you, Draco. Please, just let me help y-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He summoned all his strength and pushed her. Like a ragdoll, she was thrown against the shelves. Everything came toppling down with a deafening crash.

She let out a small yelp of pain, and for just a moment, clarity settled in. He stared at the mess in horror. The glass had completely shattered, and books and little silver figurines scattered over the parquet. She lay in the broken shards, a crumpled flower amongst thorns.

Panic rose in his throat. He had not meant to do that. "Angel... I'm so sorry, I-" He dropped to his knees, reaching for her. "S-sorry, I'm so sor-"

She pulled away as if his flesh was burning metal. She glared at him, but when their eyes connected, he only saw hurt and confusion, not anger.

The haziness was starting to set in again, and he looked at her, dumbfounded. She stood up, her body and palms notched with cuts. "Alright, Malfoy. I'll go." Her voice was devoid of the emotions present just minutes ago.

He watched helplessly as she stepped back through the door. A thick chill settled in the room as every drop of warmth followed her out. His insides were screaming, splitting apart like the ripping of parchment.

He cried in her absence, breathless and gasping like a newborn baby.

He did not know where she was going, but hopefully it was somewhere far away; somewhere safe, where no Death Eater can touch her.


	30. | 𝐃𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐎 | 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘹

**__ **

[ **_♪ ♩ ♬ ♫_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1UNDLRsF8M)

**_Latin for 'Dragon', Draco represents the dragon Heracles (Hercules) killed during his Twelve Labours. It is depicted near the Hercules constellation. In Roman mythology, the dragon was a Titan, killed by the goddess of wisdom, Minerva._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

It was an unusually dark and cloudy night, shrouding the Astronomy Tower in shadow. The moon hid behind thick clouds, and she stood in near-complete darkness.

Sobs overtook her as she sank to the ground. The huge laceration across her forearm ached, and the dozens of smaller red nicks stung like pixie bites.

Carefully, she picked out the shards, wincing each time. Some had cut through her jeans, and small maroon patches spotted the denim from where the blood seeped through.

A sharp soreness whipped across her back from where she had hit the shelf, but it was nothing compared to the knives Draco had flung at her; one by one, word by word. _Knives_. They dug deep into her chest, twisting.

Nothing in this world could have possibly been as painful as the thought of Draco not liking her parents, and that they had been wrong about him. Her mother, of regal beauty and serene wisdom; of cinnamon-scented skin and fire-red hair. _Dirty, filthy Mudblood._ Her father, with kindly eyes and cutting humour; sharp tongue and arms of shelter. _A bloody dolt who was stupid enough._

And all this time she had spent with him, the things he told her when they lay on his bed, the way he held her close to him. Had it all been a lie?

Either way, she was unable think straight right now. She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself to cry for a minute more.

Right. Now, she had to clean up before deciding on her next move. She pulled out her wand and touched the tip against her cuts. " _Episkey_." She watched as the split flesh magically pulled itself back together. Then she did the same for her legs and back.

She wrapped her arms around her knees. This all felt so familiar. It was exactly what Draco and her had done those first few nights, when they had barely known each other. How far they'd come since then, she mused silently.

She remembered noticing him since the first day of school, drawn to the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. But that quickly disappeared when he started being awful to the other students, and eventually her.

He had always been a horrible bully, but this year, he was like a wilted leaf in the winter. He never ate, his face took on a gaunt-like quality, and his eyes were lifeless. He no longer bothered squabbling with Potter anymore, and she knew how much he despised Harry.

How she had wondered about that back then. Draco only needed a friend, and they became just that. More. But this was the outcome she least expected.

The howling wind and a loud crack interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry and Dumbledore. Relief filled her and she almost ran towards them, but something was wrong.

Dumbledore clutched his side as Harry stumbled to sit him down. Thinking quickly, she hid herself in the dark corner.

"Severus... Severus..." she heard Dumbledore say to Harry. "Wake him. Tell him what happened. Speak to no one else."

Harry nodded and began to back away, but the sound of the Tower door opening stopped him. "Hide yourself below, Harry," instructed Dumbledore. "Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative you stay below."

Harry stared at Dumbledore uncertainly. "Harry, do as I say," the headmaster's voice was urgent. "Trust me."

Angel watched as Harry ran down below the deck. The slow footsteps grew louder and louder as they made their way up the stairs, but she couldn't see who it was. Then she heard Dumbledore's voice again, calm and measured.

"Good evening, Draco."

Her hands hands flew to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

"What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Who else is here?" Draco's voice rang clearly around the Tower. "I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful," Dumbledore quipped without missing a beat.

Finally, the two figures came into full view as they circled around the platform. Draco had his wand aimed straight at Dumbledore. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was certain they would all hear it. She pressed herself even harder back against the corner.

"Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am?" challenged Draco. "I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she would bear a cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore countered. "Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me, Draco, I cannot help feeling that these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in it."

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco pulled back his sleeve. Angel felt compelled to look away from the Dark Mark, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"I shall make it easy for you-" Dumbledore began to say, opening his arms, but with a flick of his wrist, Draco disarmed him so suddenly it made her jump.

She noted where Dumbledore's wand had landed. It was too far away. She wouldn't be able to get it back to him in time.

 _Where the bloody hell was Harry? Why wasn't he doing anything?_ She strained her eyes below the deck to look for him, but it was hard to see much from where she stood. Someone had to do something. Now.

Cursing herself, she pulled out her wand and stepped out from the shadows.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

"Miss Dawson." Dumbledore greeted her as if he had merely bumped into her along the hallways.

"Angel..." Draco's heart thudded against his chest. His vision was still blurry from the amount of whiskey he had downed, but it was indeed her that stood before him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, switching the point of his wand to her instead.

"Draco... Please... don't do this."

"No... Nonono, you aren't supposed to be here! Get out of the way!"

To his dismay, she stepped in front of Dumbledore and lifted her wand at him. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do this."

His jaw clenched, and he wanted to cry again. She needed to get the hell out before they came.

"I don't want to hurt you, Angel," he threatened. He hoped his voice sounded strong, because he knew full well he would never use any sort of offensive spell on her.

"I don't want to hurt you either," she replied, calmly. He felt his aim falter slightly, and he wanted to say something before the door to the Tower clattered loudly.

"Angel, please. You have to go, now," he begged, but she only shook her head.

"You're not alone," Dumbledore observed. "There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." His breath began to quicken now as his eyes darted from Angel to Dumbledore.

"Let me guess. It has a sister - a twin."

He tried to focus on the headmaster, but he was getting lightheaded. "At Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenius! Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you," Dumbledore implored.

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me." Tears stung his eyes now, and the moonlight that shone through the Tower was almost blinding. "Angel, please go..." he pleaded. "Please. I can't lose you."

It was too late. His heart sank as Bellatrix and the Death Eaters appeared behind him. "Well, well, well," Bellatrix sighed nonchalantly. "Look what we have here."

She came up behind him, her wild curls brushing against his neck. "Well done, Draco," she said, kissing the back of his jacket. It was repulsive. He wanted to jerk his elbow backwards against her, but his arm had turned to stone, remaining locked and trained on Dumbledore.

"And who might you be, little missy?" she asked Angel, her chirpy voice laced with menace.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore cut in. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," she hissed, the heels of her boots thudding heavily against the wood.

"Look, Draco, they're both lined up perfectly too! Kill two birds with one stone!" She giggled, gesturing to Angel and Dumbledore.

"Get out of the way," he said once more to Angel, knowing there might not be a next time that he asked.

"Draco, I know you. This isn't you." Slowly, Angel began to move forward towards him. _Stop,_ he wanted to say. But she did not. The tip of his wand now touched the bare skin of her exposed throat. In the same controlled manner, she stretched out and gently held his outstretched wrist. "Put down your wand. Please."

Her freezing touch was so comforting, but his mind was dizzy and he could not quite make out her features and expression. By some sort of miracle, the Death Eaters had not jumped to attack her yet.

Bellatrix's laughter was nails down a chalkboard. "What's this? Got yourself a little girlfriend, Draco?" Yaxley moved towards Angel, but Bellatrix raised her arm to stop him. "Go on, Draco, do it."

Greyback chortled from behind. "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. I'll finish them in my own way."

"No!" shrieked Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord was clear the boy is to do it!"

"Leave the girl alone, Bellatrix." Dumbledore's voice was stern and warning, but she only giggled again. "Draco, this is your moment. Do it. Go on! NOW!"

His arm ached. There were two of each before him now, the figures melting in and out of one another in a mess of blurry light. They were too close together.

He could not do it. He could not say the spell. Not in front of Angel, and certainly not when he might hit her.

"No." It was another voice. They all turned.

"Professor Snape?" Angel called in shock.

"Severus." Dumbledore was looking at Snape with a strange expression. "Please."

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Instead, there was a sickening thud as the spell hit Dumbledore in the chest and blasted him over the balcony.

Everything that followed felt like it was happening in slow motion.

She dashed to the railing, feeling as if she was running ten thousand metres underwater. Her arm reaching out to pull Dumbledore in, missing him by inches. Unable to look away, she watched in horror as the headmaster fell to his death. 

Then her back hit the floor as Bellatrix shoved her, tottering to look over with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Draco began to rush forward, but Snape caught him by the scruff of his jacket. He struggled, crying out her name.

Snape did not so much as look back once as he dragged Draco away, the other Death Eaters following close behind. Greyback flashed her an evil grimace, one that almost resembled a smile, before they disappeared down the stairs.

In a stupor, she forced herself onto her feet. She did not know why or how. All she knew was that she was running. Running after Draco.

He was shouting her name, fighting his restraints. She called out for him, chasing them all the way back to the castle. Her legs pumped tirelessly, forcing her body forward against its will. Their voices bounced around the corridors as she tried to keep up with them, but they were too fast. With every step she took forward, they seemed to take two.

Then, for a moment, Draco managed to wrench himself from Snape. He turned, running back to her, and they collided into each other. He pushed something into her hands, small and sharp against the flesh of her palms.

"Please don't forget me." His breath was still laced with alcohol, but his silver eyes were clear as they bore into hers. She paused, her skin burning where he had touched her.

Snape tore him away from her once more, and she watched as the distance between them grew. Then, she was running after them once more.

The party turned into the Great Hall, and she was about to follow before a pair of strong arms pulled her back by the waist. She screamed and cried, delirious as she struggled violently. She had to stop Draco from going with them.

"Angel! Angel, stop!" Someone was shaking her. As if someone had lifted a bag off her head, she snapped back to reality, finding herself looking right into Harry's ocean blue eyes.

She stared at him in shock until a loud blast shook the castle. Debris exploded from the entrance of the Hall. Glass, wood, and stray candles came flying out, littering the ground like confetti, and Harry instinctively shielded her with his body.

"Harry," she broke away from him. "We have to get him back! Draco. He didn't want this! He wasn't going to, I promise! Professor Snape... He- _he_ was the one who killed Dumbledore. We have to get Draco back!"

She got to her feet again, but Harry held onto her arm. "No," he said firmly. "You stay. I'll go. I have a bigger snake to deal with anyway."

He sat her back on the ground before stalking off and disappearing through the doors. There was a pattering of shoes in the corridors they had just passed. Help was coming. She lay on the floor, panting as she waited.

It was only then she unfurled her fingers to reveal what Draco had given her.

The silver Hippogriff, rearing on its stand, magnificent wings reaching for the heavens.

_Please don't forget me._

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

"Silence, you fool, or I will not hesitate to go after Miss Dawson myself." Snape's tone was severe as he tugged sharply on Draco's jacket. "Thanks to you two, now half the school is awake."

They stalked out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix skipped alongside him in, humming to herself in maniacal glee.

As they made their way towards Hagrid's Hut, he heard Harry calling from behind them.

"Snape! He _trusted_ you!"

Snape paused, but another loud explosion sounded, and Hagrid's hut burst into roaring flames. "Go on!" The grip released on his jacket and he stumbled to the ground.

The heat from the fire singed his skin as he heaved bile over the soil. Dumbledore was dead and they - _he_ \- had almost killed Angel. He might never see her again. He was a monster; hideous, rotten, evil.

The skull on his wrist smirked back at him, the snake joining in the laughter. In a frenzy, he tore at the tattoo. White hot pain seared through his flesh as his nails drew blood.

He will never be able to get rid of this. This was him, forever. His identity. His being. His soul.

With great effort, he climbed back onto his feet and blindly followed Bellatrix and the rest back to Malfoy Manor.


	31. | 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐄𝐒 𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐈 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴

**__ **

**_Canes Venatici' means 'hunting dogs' in Latin. It is a constellation in the Northern sky, and represent the dogs of the herder Bootes, named Asterion and Chara._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

"You _will_ report to us if you see anyone behaving out of order. Is that clear?" Alecto Carrow's voice clanged around the Muggle Studies classroom like iron on iron. The students bowed their heads, averting their gaze from her. Angel couldn't help but be reminded of Dolores Umbridge, but unlike Umbridge, Alecto's voice was low and grating, unashamed in its viciousness. 

"IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes, Professor Carrow." Everyone but the boy seated next to her replied in unison. Alecto prodded Neville's chest with her wand. "I didn't quite hear you, Longbottom."

Neville glared at the Carrow sister. "Where's Professor Burbage?"

Alecto smirked. "Let's just say it'll be quite some time before she comes back. Now, are we _clear?_ "

Angel nudged Neville's knee under the table. "Crystal." He narrowed his eyes at Alecto.

"Perfect. Now," she turned back to the class. "Can anyone tell me why we're not allowed to practice magic in the Muggle world? Anyone? Come on, I haven't got all day! Mr Nott?"

"Because we could hurt them?" Theo offered unsurely.

"Exactly! That's how powerful we are, children. Remember that. The power we hold is... extraordinary. Think about it! We could bring down buildings, bridges, the stupid metal contraptions they call... planes. All with the flick of our wand! Isn't that just something?" She had a wishful look on her face.

Angel glanced around the class to see their reactions and caught Hannah's eye a few tables across.

After class, Hannah pulled her aside. "This isn't right, Angel. What she's teaching us. Listen," she whispered just loud enough for the two of them. "I heard they're looking for muggle-borns. If they find out about your mother..."

"Which is why you're not going to call me by my last name," Angel warned. "Don't call anyone's name out loud in the hallways or in class, alright?"

"It's not as if they don't already know most of our names!" Hannah squeaked, her eyes wide with worry. "Have... have you heard? You know, from..."

Over the past few days, word had spread about Draco and her, undoubtedly from the skirmish at the Tower. Some of the DA had given her strange looks, but thankfully, they had enough sense not to gossip outside their small circle. _She's our friend. We trust her,_ Neville had said, with Hannah chiming in- " _Anyone says a bad word about her and I'll jinx you."_

"No." She felt strangely empty without him, like someone had scooped out part of her insides, leaving her hollow and gaping.

They fell silent as a trio of Ravenclaws strolled by, their eyes cast to the floor sullenly. Walking some ways behind them, Neville rounded the corner. "Four o'clock," he said to them as he passed, his lips barely moving.

Hannah gave her a quick hug before they hurried back to the common room. No lingering in the corridors was another one of the rules the Carrows had implemented.

It seemed like they were doing everything in their power to stop students from gathering in groups, just like Umbridge had.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"We have to do something!" Ernie said with unusual ferocity as Neville and Ginny paced in front of them. They stood in the Room of Requirement, all eyes on the two for leadership.

"You're right, Ern," Ginny said. "This is not what Dumbledore would have wanted. We have to rebel. We have to show them that Hogwarts won't stand for this!"

A murmuring broke out as all the members of Dumbledore's Army voiced their agreements.

"Now that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are gone, it's up to us to fight back. We will not take shit from the Carrows _or_ Snape. Justice for Dumbledore!" Neville shouted, and they repeated after him, thrusting their fists in the air.

"We're going to need to defend ourselves better, so we're going to practise the Impendiment jinx today. But this time, we're going to do it non-verbally. Go on, Luna."

Luna stepped forward and pulled out her wand, pointing it at one of the dummies. She slashed the air, and a jet of blue light shot out from her wand, hitting the dummy squarely in the chest.

They all formed a line, and the room glowed a brilliant blue as one by one, they fired the spell at the dummy. The atmosphere was different now. No one joked or laugh. They didn't cheer anymore after each successful shot.

This was more than merely defying an uptight Ministry member or the Inquisitorial Squad. Something bigger was coming, and they had to be prepared.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

He stared at the dark canopy over his bed. The moon was fully out and the house was deathly quiet. Ever since the Death Eaters arrived, the familiar sounds of crickets and frogs in the garden had ceased.

His eyes glazed over as he looked into nothingness, afraid to close them because then he might see her, laughing next to him. Zoning out, he didn't even hear Narcissa knock and open his door.

"Draco?" She called softly through the darkness. "Are you alright?"

He ignored her, and instead started to imagine the night sky on the heavy black velvet that hung over his bed. The pitch black now glittered with dozens of stars. No, hundreds. He searched for Orion - his favourite - or perhaps Ophiuchus, but he still wasn't able to find either. Why hadn't he listened to Angel more? Why hadn't he bothered to learn? He had just assumed she would be beside him forever, pointing them out for him instead.

The mattress sunk down as his mother sat beside him. "You were not at dinner again. You haven't eaten anything in two days." Still refusing to look at her, he searched the stars again. _There's Anilak..._ _but what were the other two?_ He squinted in the darkness, trying to remember their names.

Narcissa leaned in, her whisper cold and unsympathetic. "Draco, you can't carry on like this. He's going to notice. I will not have your priorities swayed now. Not after how deep we are in this. We're barely hanging on by a thread. He will kill us all if he finds out you've fallen in love with a... a _Mudblood_ girl back at Hogwarts. Do you wish us dead? Is that it?"

"Don't call her that." He turned onto his side. As much as he loved his mother, he couldn't bear the sight of her right now. It just reminded him of loneliness, misguided loyalty, and Death Eater meeting after meeting. She was as much a harbinger of death as any of them.

"Forget her, Draco. _Or I will make you_." With that final warning, she stood up and left, the door closing behind her with a gentle click. Draco closed his eyes, unpausing the memories that had been replaying in his head since his departure from Hogwarts.

_There's a place in the world for every one of us. We have the right to belong._

_You're in the stars, Malfoy!_

_Is that what you think? That you have to do something to deserve love?_

_You do not get to blame me for your family's choices._

He felt his lashes wet as a single tear burned down his cheek.


	32. | 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐕𝐔𝐒 | 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴

**__ **

**_Corvus, meaning 'crow' in Latin, stands on the tail of the Hydra constellation. In Greek mythology, a white crow told Apollo of his lover Coronis' infidelity. In a fit of rage, he scorched the crow's feather's black._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

As the days passed, the atmosphere at Hogwarts became duller and duller. Chatter in the corridors and the Great Hall - now rebuilt - was almost non-existent, especially with the Carrows constantly looming around.

Students reserved conversations for the common rooms and dormitories, and even still, spoke in hushed voices, as if someone could be listening in just around the corner.

Her fellow DA members had resorted to painting the walls with opposition slogans, some angry and inspiring, some blunt and crude, like 'Carrows suck arse'.

On one occasion, Angel, together with Hannah, Seamus, and Lee, set off dungbombs outside the Carrows' office just to piss them off.

These all earned them punishment on more than one occasion. Michael and Terry were used as 'demonstration' for the Cruciatus curse during Dark Arts by Amycus Carrow. Neville became more and more outspoken against the two Death Eaters, constantly rebutting them and ruffling their feathers. Once, they'd found his arms covered in cuts and bruises, but he didn't say how he'd gotten them. Almost all of the DA members served detention on a weekly basis.

After a particularly long week, Angel lay on her bed, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, twirling the silver Hippogriff between her fingers.

Just then, a rustling at the window above startled her. Looking up, she saw it was just a bird, and relaxed. The raven looked at her with its beady eyes, cocking its head. There seemed to be something attached to its feet. She pushed away her covers and stood on the mattress to get a closer look.

It was parchment. Meticulously rolled and tucked into a leather loop strapped to the bird's foot.

"Is that... for me?" she whispered. The raven flared its wings in response. She took that as a yes. Eyeing it cautiously, she slipped the note out. It adjusted its footing impatiently, as if waiting for something.

_My Star,_

_How have you been? Are you safe?_

_Please write back. Be careful, they're watching the mail. No names, and only use Blackbeard._

_I love you._

_Ophiuchus_

Her heart leapt into her mouth. "Hannah! Susan!" she hissed in the darkness. They stirred, Hannah grunting in response. "Wake up! It's Draco!" At his name, they both shot out from their beds, suddenly wide awake.

The three inspected the note in the moonlight, exchanging looks with each other - and Blackbeard.

"Ophiuchus? Are you sure it's him?" Hannah sniffed.

"Yeah, it's a constellation. It's something we just-" she began, but cut herself off. "It's him."

Hannah squinted at the ink. "Well? Are you going to write back?"

"He said they're watching the mail. Is it safe?" asked Susan, pinching the sleep from her eyes.

"Fuck them!" Hannah bristled. "I say write back. Poor boy's probably all alone, shrivelling up from heartbreak in that godforsaken manor of his."

Angel scrambled about in the darkness for a piece of parchment. On her bed, illuminated by the pale moon, she scribbled back.

_Dear Ophiuchus,_

_I'm doing okay. Well, not really. Everything has changed. The school is in shambles. Lessons are different now. The trio have gone. But I am safe, and so is everyone else for now._

_I wish I knew where you were so I can go to see you. I miss you so much._ _Please tell me if you're doing okay too, and if you've been eating and sleeping alright._

_I haven't forgotten you._

_Your Star_

"Come here, Blackbeard," she whispered to the raven and held out her arm. It fluttered down obediently, and she almost lost her balance at the surprising weight of it. "You'll take care of him for me, won't you?" she cooed, pushing her note back into the empty loop. "Be safe."

Silently, Blackbeard spread its wings. Despite its size, it melted into the darkness, disappearing into the night.

They stood by her bed for a while, looking at each other in silence, weighing what had just happened in their minds.

"What now?" Susan asked.

"We wait, I guess," said Angel.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The next few days were agonising. She stayed up as late as she could to watch for Blackbeard, but there was no sign of the raven.

Finally, on the fourth night, the sound of heavy wings woke her from her light sleep.

_My Star,_

_Words cannot describe how happy I am that you wrote back._

_I'm sorry this took so long. My parents don't want me contacting anybody. I can't tell you where I am. It's difficult for me to leave, or even write to you often, but I will find a way to see you soon._

_I've got more time now, so I just wanted to say - I'm so sorry for what I've done. I only wanted you to stay away from me to keep you safe. I know I've hurt you, and I will never forgive myself for that._

_And what happened after, I wasn't going to do it, I swear to you._ _I never wanted anyone to die._ _Still, I hope you know it was stupid, what you did. You could have died._

_Stay safe. I will come back for you. I promise._

_Love, Ophiuchus_

It was a longer letter, and she drank up every word, even his chide, feeling her heart do a little dance. _I will find a way to see you soon._

Draco was going to come back for her, and she would be able to hug him again, feel his soft hair, and hold his warm lips against hers.

She wanted to cry at the thought. The ache for him grew within her every day. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him from her mind - at breakfast, lunch, dinner, during lessons, watering the plants, painting graffiti on the walls near the Carrows' offices, DA meetings.

Each time she closed her eyes, she could only see his - bright grey, like the sky on an early August afternoon. Flashing silver like the Thestral pond, they were the North Star in the clear night sky. They led her home.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

It was only two weeks later when perhaps the most important letter came. There was nothing in it other than a time and an address in Hogsmeade she didn't recognise.

"You _can't_ go!" Susan whined in protest. "It could be a trap!"

"We'll go with you if you like," offered Hannah, ever-eager for some sort of confrontation.

Susan folded her arms decidedly. "Absolutely _not!_ "

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

In the quiet of the night, their footsteps sounded like drums. They scurried past the courtyards, down the steps, and onto the fields. The night was still chilly with the last of winter still lingering, and the girls huddled further in their coats as they passed the Quidditch pitch.

"Watch your step," Hannah held out her arms just before they started down the path to Hogsmeade. With only the faint glow from their wands for light, they held hands, steadying each other as they carefully made their way down the hill.

"If the Carrows catch us, we're done for," Susan said, looking around fearfully. "They will if you don't stop your whining!" Hannah shot back.

Angel ignored their bickering, her pulse racing as she tried to make out the shops in the darkness.

"Forty-seven," she reminded them.

"This is Honeydukes. Forty-seven should be down here," Hannah pointed down a small street.

The lane was slick with moisture. Susan slipped and cursed out loud.

"Shut up, Suze! I swear, you're going to-"

"We're here." Angel interrupted, and they looked up at the shopfront.

Madam Puddifoot's was in complete darkness, the pink exterior now a lilac grey under the dim street lamps.

Susan began to back away. "Angel, there's no one here. It's a trap."

Angel frowned at her watch. 2am. This was the right address. "No. This is it. He should be here..." But her voice faltered. She cupped her hands to the glass, trying to see inside.

Hannah strode boldly to the door and turned the knob. "Hannah, what the _fuck_!" squeaked Susan in horror. Tonight was the most Susan had cursed in in their entire six years, and Angel almost wanted to laugh. Except for the fact that they had no idea what waited for them inside, or who might be spying from behind the corner, ready to ambush them.

The weak light from Hannah's wand only lit up a few metres in front of them. The shop smelled of disinfectant and cleaning liquid, as most shops did after closing. Chairs hung on the tables, the display was clean, and the counter was deserted.

"Evening, dearies."

Susan shrieked, stumbling backwards and crashing into the table behind. A pudgy, red-faced woman had emerged from the dark corner, her wand pointed surely at them. "And who might you lovely girls be?"

"Who are _you_?" Hannah challenged, stepping forward.

"Only Madam Puddifoot, dear." Her cheery voice sounded strange in contrast to the circumstances. "Looking for something?"

They remained silent, before Angel spoke up. "Ophiuchus." She figured she would just make something up if her hunch was wrong.

To their surprise - and relief - Madam Puddifoot deftly flipped her wand downwards, tucking it into her apron string. "Thank Merlin you girls made it safely! Come away from the doors," she ushered them further into the shop, and they followed hesitantly, Hannah still gripping her wand tightly.

Once they were away from the light, Madam Puddifoot turned back to them, her demeanour now rather akin to a friendly aunt at Christmas. "Now, which one of you is Angel?" Angel raised her hand obediently.

The shopkeeper then pointed to a stairway behind the counter. "Up and to the left, dearie. You two come with me for a spot of tea."

She started towards the stairs, before turning back to her friends. They looked back at her with wide eyes as they allowed themselves to be herded into the other room and out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed the steps.


	33. | 𝐒𝐂𝐔𝐓𝐔𝐌 | 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

**__ **

**_Scutum, 'shield' in Latin, was named to honour the victory of Polish king Jan III Sobieski in the Battle of Vienna in 1683. Its four brightest stars form a diamond shape. In Chinese astronomy, it is also associated with battle armour._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

The door opened, and he turned.

He took her image in for a moment, then muttered her name under his breath. They crashed into each other, his arms wrapping around her like she would slip out of his grasp. He pushed her hair from her face, held her cheeks, then hugged her again.

"I really thought... fuck... I thought I'd never see you again..." He kissed her lips hard in between his words, inhaling her scent. Florals - crystalline and homely. She threaded her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Her dark hair still hung in heavy waves, brown eyes shining like earth after the rain. Her breath was soft against his face, and her hands were like ice packs on a fevered forehead. She hadn't changed, and he told her so. She laughed, the sound tinkling around the enclosed space.

Looking around, she saw that the room was bare of any furnishings. Only a small chest of drawers stood by the wall, a bed, and a small table beside. "How did you-"

"Madam Puddifoot," he breathed, mind still whirling in exhilaration. "She remembered me from that one time I bought you the strudel. She agreed to help me. We arranged everything together secretly."

"Merlin bless her!" cried Angel, her smile larger than he had ever seen.

"I can't stay, though. It's just for tonight," he added regretfully, but she shook her head. "It's better than nothing."

The bed frame creaked as they lay down and shared their warmth. He told her about life back at the manor, how they were looking for Harry and his friends, that he looked for her in the stars every night. Then he listened as she told him about Hogwarts, how Defence Against the Dark Arts was no more, what Dumbledore's Army had been doing.

"Did they... did they talk about you? About us?" he asked. She bit her lip. "Yes. They look at me different now. Even some of the professors."

"You tried to protect Dumbledore." _From me,_ he wanted to add.

"They don't know that," she replied quietly. "Only the DA."

"And you still came."

"Of course." _I would come to you, wherever you are._ She hadn't needed to say it. He knew, and he could only feel guilt.

She turned to him, smiling in the darkness. "It doesn't matter, Draco, really. I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

He kissed her again. She touched his lips when they parted, her fingers tracing down the tendons of his throat, lingering on his collarbone. It burned like fire and ice at the same time. "I'm sorry." He always felt inclined to say it with her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she affirmed, bringing him both frustration and relief. "Draco, you'll come back to me, right? You know, after..."

"It's going to be different. If he wins."

"And if he doesn't?"

 _She was so naive._ Draco did not say anything to that, and she propped herself up on her elbows. "Either way, we'll run away, you and I."

He sighed. "I can't. This," he held up his left wrist, "this is how he keeps track of all of us. It's how he finds us."

The light dimmed in her eyes as she understood, dropping back onto the pillow defeatedly. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Stop saying that. Let's stop saying things. Just for a while."

He sighed, pulling her close to him. The few hours they had weren't enough to make up for weeks apart.

They fell silent, and under the covers, on a creaky bed in a room above the strangest tea shop, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

"Wake up, lovebirds!"

A loud bang jolted her from her slumber. It had been one of the best sleeps she had in weeks. Had last night been a dream? Draco stirred beside her, his black jumper ruched with sleep. She smiled to herself before looking up through heavy lids.

Hannah stood at the door, blue eyes flaring. Her ponytail hung low and loose on the nape of her neck, her clothes in disarray like she'd just been in a hurricane.

She barged in and violently threw the covers off the couple. Draco groaned, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Angel, for fuck's sake. It's already morning!" Hannah was hysterical. "School still exists, in case you've forgotten!"

With a start, she remembered where she was. "What time is it?"

"Seven bloody AM, that's what time it is! Come on! Suze's already waiting!" Hannah thundered back out the room and down the stairs.

"Is she such a bitch all the time?" groaned Draco, flopping his arms over his eyes.

"Draco..." Her voice was warning as she put on her coat. He hadn't moved, but she felt him peeking at her from under his arm, and she smiled in his direction. "They did wait the entire night for us."

Lazily, he got up too. "I don't want to say goodbye." She paused, soaking up his words. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

They had to be separated once more. The air had become very still as they suddenly became aware of this fact. She fished into her coat pocket, and pushed something into his hands.

"But I wanted you to have it," he said in confusion, looking at the silver Hippogriff.

"Give it to me when you come back."

His eyes grew dark as a brewing thunderstorm, searching her face for answers to unasked questions. Hannah called again from downstairs, and he grabbed her for one final hug.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Draco."

Taking her hands out of his felt like tearing her own limbs off. "I have to go." She felt his eyes bore into her back as she headed back down the stairs.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"Did you really wait up all night?" she shouted, her voice almost drowned out by the roaring wind as they sprinted across the grass.

"You think?" Hannah grinned, jumping nimbly over the puddles and mud.

"Spent hours with an old woman while you got to cuddle with that Slytherin devil!" cried Susan, and the three girls laughed.

The Quidditch pitch passed by in a blur. They flew past the courtyards and hallways, down the steps to the kitchen, and back to the Hufflepuff common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I got the chance to write more about Hannah and Susan here. Not sure if my friends would wait for me in a strange shop with a random old lady while I hung out with my boyfriend HAHAHA.
> 
> Unfortunately things will start to go a little downhill for Draco and Angel from here on out ):
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with me till now, reader!


	34. | 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐈𝐒 𝐌𝐀𝐉𝐎𝐑 | 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥

**__ **

**_Canis Major represents the hunter Orion's dog. It pursues Lepus, the hare, or can be depicted as helping Orion fight the bull, Taurus. It can also be associated with Laelaps, a dog famed for its speed, gifted to Europa by Zeus._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

It started storming by the time he reappeared outside the mansion. The wetness seeped through his jacket immediately and he felt his hair coming undone.

Yaxley and Greyback stood at the gate, eyeing him suspiciously, but he didn't care. He'd just spent the most wonderful few hours with Angel, and nothing, not the rain, or even the sight of those foul beings could dampen his mood.

It was like someone had injected him with a bottle of Felix Felicis. He felt like he could do absolutely anything in the world right now. She'd been there, in the flesh. He got to touch her and hold her again, hear her voice, and _Merlin_ , her warm and comforting scent. Things he'd never thought he'd feel again.

Euphoria threatened to overspill with a smile, and he struggled to keep his face straight as he strode up to the house, making sure to look at both of them in the eye as he passed.

Confidently, he flung open the doors. About a dozen death eaters turned to look at him. His mother stood with them, and her eyes followed him as he trudged up the stairs back to his room, unfazed.

Blackbeard stood on his perch in the corner, rasping a greeting when he entered. He'd just shrugged off his soaking jacket when someone knocked on the door. He rolled his eyes, completely expecting this, and chose to wait as his mother opened the door anyway.

"Where were you?"

He began unbuttoning his shirt, his back towards her. "A walk."

"A walk that took the entirety of last night and today?"

"Yeah."

"Draco... if you've been-"

"No. I haven't," he interrupted, whipping around to glare at her. "Are we finished?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, studying his expression. She was looking for any hints of his activities, but he knew not to let his face betray him. They'd trained him well.

"Downstairs. Twenty minutes. You'll want to come for this one."

"Can't wait," his lips curled up in a sneer.

Narcissa blinked at him, deadpan. With the flick of her wand, the door slammed behind her.

The rain pattered heavily against the window and he leaned on the glass, focusing on the individual droplets sliding lazily down.

Blackbeard cawed again and fluffed his wings. _The nerve!_ He seemed to say.

"You're a lucky bastard, Blackbeard," Draco said as he went to stroke the bird's head. "Do you know what's happening? Haven't the faintest, do you?"

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The table was fully seated by the time he showered and came downstairs, save for the empty next to his mother, and the tallest one at the head.

The sight of the cloaked figures made him sick. And scared. There was no telling who the Dark Lord was going to pick on today, if someone has failed, or messed up something. Or maybe he would just simply choose someone's face to despise.

Carefully, he sat down and tried to look as solemn as possible.

A loud crack shocked the room, and even Greyback jumping. There he stood, staring at the room through slits, like a snake eyeing a mouse, as he made his way to his seat.

"My- my Lord," his father piped up. "We have the Lovegood girl. Potter is, undoubtedly, being led straight to Xenophilius."

 _Luna. They've got Luna. And she was here at Malfoy Manor, right under his nose._ Draco swallowed, focusing on keeping his heartbeat steady. As good as he was at Occlumency, Voldemort's senses were second to none. That monster could hear a lie being spoken at the other end of the world.

An evil grin broke across Voldemort's lips as he took his seat. "Perfect." His drawl was soft and almost friendly.

"We- we won't fail you, m-my lord." Lucius was leaning forward, afraid but still eager to please. He looked so tense it was as if he would shatter at the slightest touch.

Voldemort twirled Lucius's wand in his fingers idly. "And... assuming he _doesn't_ turn Potter in?"

"I suppose we can spare a bit of his daughter to bury," Travers piped up and the the table chortled unanimously. Bellatrix looked particularly pleased, and Yaxley had never smiled so big.

Amidst the excitement, dread weighed on him like an anchor tied to his legs as he drowned. Narcissa's eyes drifted towards him, and he clenched his jaw, feigning indifference.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"Hungry?" The raven's eyes glinted in the darkness. _No_ , it seemed to say. "Well, I've got another job for you." It croaked in agreement and readiness, half spreading its wings as if already prepared to take off.

He moved to his desk and found a slip of spare parchment.

 _They've got Moon_ _. They're_ _going to kill her. We need to get her out. I have a plan, if you would help me. Meet me at the Thestral pond two nights from_ _now_ _, 11pm._

_And after that, forget everything I said before. Let's do it. Let's go where nobody can find us. And if they do, we'll run. I'll run forever if only it's with you._

He pressed his lips against the bird's head. "Angel Dawson." His whisper was so soft he wasn't sure if he'd even said it out loud, but the raven spread its wings. He cracked the window open and the bird disappeared into the slate of rain.


	35. Chapter 35

**__ **

**_Columba, Latin for 'dove', is a small constellation in southern celestial hemisphere, south of Canis Major. Petrus Plancius named it 'Columba Noachi', meaning 'Noah's Dove', in reference to the dove that signalled to Noah that the Great Flood was receding._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

Draco's note had arrived two nights ago, and its contents had stirred another internal conflict within her. She would go to save Luna, but she couldn't simply just abandon everyone after the fact.

When he'd told given her the plane ticket that night in the Tower, she'd asked him to come. Now, she'd decided she didn't very much want to leave after all. Hogwarts was her home. The friends she'd made here have become her only family. But she also desperately wanted to help Draco.

It had taken her three nights to convince herself to ask Draco to come back with her and fight, rather than to run away.

Hogwarts always offers help to those who deserve it, and she knew in the deepest depths of her heart that Draco was someone as such.

"Angel, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Susan's voice trembled in the darkness.

"No, not really," she admitted, adjusting her bag on her shoulders. The grounds seemed overly large when it was just the four of them out there at night.

"I'm telling you, he won't do it," said Hannah. "He's a coward! They all are!" Susan lightly slapped her arm with the back of her hand. "Hannah... If she wants to, let her!"

"If he hurts you," Hannah warned. "If _anything_ happens to you, I'll kill him."

Angel wanted to smile, but something in Hannah's expression told her she was being dead serious this time.

"If you're not back in three days, we're going straight to Professor McGonagall," Susan reminded her. "And for the love of Merlin, remember, you have a wand for a reason. If you're in danger, use it. And I mean _use_ it."

The three friends hugged, clinging on to each other. "Thank you," Angel said gratefully, before breaking apart.

They waved forlornly as she stepped over the Hogwarts threshold and Disapparated.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

The weather was frigid, and Draco put on his black jacket. He hadn't received her reply, but he was certain she would be there. It was almost time, and the house seemed quiet enough. He stuffed the last of his clothes into the bag and took one last look at his room.

He'd spent his entire childhood and almost every holiday away from Hogwarts in this manor. He remembered sneaking down to the kitchen for food, and then being caught by Dobby with half a cake stuffed down his throat. The house elf and him had always played hide-and-seek around the grounds, and Dobby always pretended not to see him.

But that had all changed. The luxurious house he once called home was nothing but a prison now. _Home is somewhere else now_ , he thought wistfully as he picked up the bag. But before he could take another step, the door flung open.

Narcissa stood as a shadow in the doorframe, her features hard in the dim night light. "Where are you going?"

He shook his head, avoiding her stinging gaze as he moved to walk past her. "Out. For a wal-"

" _Don't._ _Lie. To me._ " Her expression was rarely this angry. This wasn't one of her routine checkups - something was wrong.

His blood ran cold when he saw the Blackbeard's leather holder dangling from one of her hands. In the other, pinched between her index and middle fingers, was a folded piece of parchment.

"Where did you get that?" he asked between clenched teeth. "What have you done with Blackbeard?"

"You _fool_ ," she hissed, flicking the note against him. It hit him in the chest and fluttered to the floor. His heart was hammering as he bent down to pick it up.

_I'll come. Do you really promise forever? If you do, please listen to what I have to say._

_I love you._

They glared daggers at each other. "You can't stop me," he said, setting his mouth into a line.

"What have you told her?"

"Nothing, I-"

"They're out there, you know?" Narcissa interrupted him again. "They've gone to look for Potter. You will dispose of that note immediately and pray to _Merlin_ they don't find her. Because when they do...if she tells them that you and her... He will not spare any of us, Draco."

Suddenly, a loud shouting rose from downstairs, Scabior's voice cutting clearly through the din. "We've got one!"

His mother looked at him knowingly, and he pushed past her. She followed closely behind as they rushed into the main hall.

"Ah, Draco! Recognise this one, boy?" The three snatchers were dragging something heavy behind them. It was a person - a girl. They were holding her by the collar of her white coat. _No_. A flash of pale pink underneath. _No, please_ _._ He knew that coat, that pink scarf, that long dark hair like gossamer.

_No._


	36. | 𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐒 | 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘣 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm

**__ **

**_Meaning 'lamb' in Latin, Aries is a Zodiac constellation, often associated with the lamb of golden fleece. When the second wife of King Athamas, Ino, got jealous of his first wife, Nephele, she sought to kill all his children by bringing a famine upon the land. Nephele sent Aries just as Athamas was about to kill his son, Phrixius, who sacrificed the lamb to Zeus to ward off the famine._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Angel did not struggle or acknowledge him.

"Well, go on then, boy! Do you know her? Seems to be a student, this one!" Scabior threw Angel roughly to the front. In his peripheral, his mother watched him keenly.

"Look carefully now." Scabior grabbed Angel's face, forcing it upwards for him. Their eyes met, and he allowed himself to drown in them for a fraction of a moment.

"Draco-" Narcissa began, but a loud thudding interrupted them. Bellatrix traipsed down the stairs, wild curls sticking out in all directions. "Right! What's all this noise, then!" she demanded. Upon seeing Angel, her lips parted into a devilish smile. "Why, it's the little girl from the Tower!"

"Found her in the forest, we did," announced Scabior, puffing out his chest.

Bellatrix rested her wand under Angel's throat. "What's your name?"

"Angel." Her lips trembled, but her voice was steady and even.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Bellatrix pondered dramatically for a while. "Tell me, what were you doing in the forest so close? Are you with Harry Potter?" Angel said nothing, and Bellatrix shuffled impatiently. "Where is he?"

Still, Angel refused to answer, choosing to look away in silence.

"WHERE. IS. HARRY. POTTER!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I don't think she knows anything," Draco said quickly.

"And how would you know that?" Bellatrix challenged, turning to him sharply. "Is she your friend? Have we got the wrong girl then?"

His mother's stare was boring through his temple, and panic welled in his chest as they waited for him to answer. _He will kill us all if he finds out. Do you wish us dead?_ And so, he said the words he would come to regret for the rest of his life.

"No, I don't know her at all."

They were thorns in his throat, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Well, then you won't mind if I take her for a little _chat_ , then!" Bellatrix pinched Angel's cheek like a baby, turning it red and raw when she let go.

Draco watched as Bellatrix hauled her further into the house. He wanted to call after her. _Stop_ _!_ _Take me instead._

He started to follow when Narcissa grabbed his arm. "You've done enough, Draco. Go to your room."

"Mother, please, you can't let-"

Her talons dug into his flesh through the thick jacket. "She may be my sister," she said into to his ear. "But remember, her loyalty will always be to the Dark Lord."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

As he returned to his room, a new heaviness had set in his heart. The packed bag seemed to taunt him as it sat on his bed, untouched. He flung it against the wall in a rage, and it thudded dully onto the floor.

What in Merlin's name had he done? He knew she would move heaven and earth for him; she would come when he asked. And now, she has. He should have known better, planned better.

Part of him had been so desperate to see her, to show her he could do something good for once, that he had led her straight to the wolves. Now, she would pay dearly for his selfishness. He dug the heels of his palms against his eyes, trying to think of what to do. 

A scream sliced through the stillness of the house. Her scream. Never had he heard a sound quite so terrible in his life.

Another one sounded, the pain and agony of it like fingers forcing his ribcage open. It throbbed in his ears and in his head, lingering long after it had faded.

This was nothing he hadn't seen before. Over the past year, dozens of people had been dragged into their home to be interrogated. Screams of anguish were the anthem of Malfoy Manor.

He had seen them. He knew what they looked like - before, during, and after - often left as nothing but husks of the people they once were. They all eventually begged for death, every single one of them. And they were often obliged.

Again, the screams echoed, interjected by loud sobs of pain. He punched the wall, splitting his knuckles open. "Fuck!" he cried out, trying to flick the stinging away.

He paced the room, raking his fingernails into his Mark. The red streaks were barely visible against the black of the skull. Eventually he sank to the floor and buried his head in his arms as images of Angel's twisted body flashed through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter contains a rather... heavy scene. It isn't very graphic in terms of description, but it was pretty traumatic for the character. Please skip it if you are sensitive to such content. Mental health first, always! 💙
> 
> TW for next chapter - r*pe/sexual assault


	37. | 𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐃𝐀 | 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! TW: r*pe & torture  
> Please skip this chapter if it is triggering or sensitive. 💙

**__ **

[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08dVih0LNs8&feature=emb_title)

**_Andromeda, nicknamed 'the Chained Maiden', is one of the largest constellations in the sky, spanning an area of 722 square degrees. She was the daughter of the vain Queen Cassiopeia, and as punishment for her mother's narcissistic bragging, was chained to a rock as sacrificial offering to sea monster Cetus._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

She was on fire - she was certain of it. Her body was up in flames and she would be nothing but a black, charred skeleton in seconds. Except she wasn't dying.

"Where is Potter?!" A voice she thought might belong to Bellatrix asked for what felt like the tenth time, but her mind was hazy and her vision was long gone, and she couldn't be sure.

"I don't know," she cried, seeing sparks behind her lids. "I've told you, I don't know!"

Another shock of white hot pain coursed through her body. Like poison, it flowed through every fibre, every nerve, every blood vessel. She screamed until she thought her lungs were going to explode. Or maybe they already had, because she could no longer hear herself anymore.

"Oh, but you _do_ know. I know you do," Bellatrix trilled. "WHY else would you try to stop us that night at the Tower?"

"Girl," another voice said, stoic but gentle. "Just tell us what you were doing in the forest, and you can go."

What _had_ she been doing in the forest? It was to meet someone - someone very important to her - but she could not put a name or a face to it. How much time has passed since she arrived? Days? Weeks? She could no longer remember anything.

The Cruciatus Curse hit her once more, and this time, she no longer had the energy to scream anymore. She just wanted it all to be over.

Through the window above her, the stars were calm, twinkling in blissful ignorance to what was happening below. As she drifted in and out of consciousness, they seemed to form a face. No, two faces now. They smiled, and she knew them. Their names were Jacob and Grace Dawson.

 _I'm so tired, dad..._ She looked at them, praying they would hear her. _Please take me home with you... I'm so tired..._

Nothing happened. She was trapped in purgatory, treading the edge of the knife between life and death.

The little white dots seemed to be forming a third face now, just below her parents'. It was a boy. Unlike her parents, his mouth was downturned, and his large, woeful eyes looked down to her with regret.

 _Draco_. That was who she had been on her way to see.

Her body contorted as the Curse hit her over and over, but Bellatrix's shouting had become inaudible, as if she had hit the 'mute' button on the telly. She could only focus Draco now. She felt her heart calling out to him. _What's wrong, Draco? You can tell me anything._

"Alright, that's enough."

A careless laughter echoed in the background. "Fine. We'll use her as bait, then. Itty bitty Potter can't stand the thought of his friends in danger. Yaxley, she's all yours! Take her to the cellar when you're finished."

"Bella, I think-"

"See, that's the problem with you, Cissy. You _think_ too much." The voices faded off before finally dying down.

Someone tugged at her waist. The cold tiles seared like fire against her bare bottoms and legs. Unfamiliar hands scraped at her skin, roaming her body, touching her where she did not want to be touched. They cut like river rocks, but the sting from the curses before had dulled the pain.

 _Wait. Wait._ She belonged to herself, and herself only. They would not take that away from her. "No..." she summoned all her strength to say. Then, louder - "No!" But it was nothing but a hoarse whisper. Her hands fought and her legs kicked, but they were like parchment in water. He was stronger, more determined. Something wedged in between her thighs.

Unlike Draco, he was cold and unfeeling. He ravaged her, like a beast tearing into the flesh of its prey, his lips curled back with fervoured animalistic grunting.

She tried to cry. Perhaps releasing her hurt might make it more bearable. But as much as she tried, there was not an ounce of strength left in her body to spare even that. And so, she kept her eyes heavenward. Polaris shone in Draco's right pupil _._ _That's the way home,_ her father had told her.

At last, the motions stopped. The air was cold against her skin. She felt her body sliding across the floor, and the boy in the stars watched her go sadly. He disappeared from her view and darkness finally enveloped her.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

Her screams had died down long ago, but they echoed, on and on in his head. And it was the silence now that suffocated him. Was she dead? Driven into a mad muteness, mouth hanging open like some of the patients at St Mungo's?

The doorknob rattled, and he bolted up. "What did you do to her?" He had never hated his mother more than now.

"Quiet! You'll wake everyone," she hissed into the darkness. "She's alive, if you must know. They've put her in the cellar." A wave of relief rushed over him, and he allowed himself to breathe.

Narcissa regarded him carefully, before stating coldly- "But the next time you pull a stunt like that, she will be nothing but a pile of ashes and you'll only have yourself to blame."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Draco finally saw his chance the next night. Someone had tipped them off on what could be Potter's location, and they had gone to investigate. The house was empty, save for the usual two guards at the gates.

He passed the bedroom corridors warily, holding his wand out to the darkness in case he was wrong about him being home alone. After making sure the drawing rooms and main hall were clear, he flew down the stairs and to the cellar.

The barred gates flung open at his command and he stumbled into the dampness, calling her name.

A figure sat huddled alone in the corner. His wand clattered to the floor when he realised that it was indeed Angel.

He knelt down and reached for her, but she flinched away, her dark eyes chasms of black; wide and filled with terror.

"Angel, it's me. Draco," he said, confused. The air was musty and humid down here, but she was shivering as if she had just gone swimming in the Black Lake in the middle of winter.

"She's still in shock. She hasn't said a thing since last night." Luna emerged from the other corner, looking worse for wear.

"Luna! Luna, what have they done to her?"

"The torture curse. They were at it for hours. I could hear." She paused, as if considering her next words with great deliberation. "Her jeans... they were around her ankles when they threw her in."

His face fell when he realised what she meant. _No_. _Not his girl. Not Angel._ He would have rather died. Anger flared within him, greater than he had ever known.

"Who? Who was it?"

Luna looked at him oddly, as if surprised he cared. "I can't be sure. It could have been Yaxley."

"I'm going to kill him." There was an unsteadiness in his voice, but he was not going to cry. Not now, in front of Luna.

"Luna, this is all my fault. I told her I needed help. I was going to sneak her in so the two of you can Apparate out of here, but I made a mistake, and..." his voice trailed off. Saying it out loud now, he realised how truly stupid and flimsy his plan had been.

"That was very bold and ambitious of you," Luna observed kindly.

"Listen, Luna, I'm going to get you out of here. Just give me some time to think."

"It's alright, Malfoy," said Luna, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "I think it's best we didn't risk any more lives tonight. Besides, we've already tried everything." She gestured to the back, and it was only then he saw that Ollivander and Griphook the Goblin were here too.

"No, we have to do it tonight," he insisted. "Barely anyone's home, and if we're careful, we could go right now."

"I don't think she's well enough," cautioned Luna. "If we don't do it properly, she might get splinched."

They both turned back at Angel resignedly. She had buried her face into her knees, mute - just as he had feared.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto his knees in front of her, and she cast her eyes away from him. "Angel... my darling..." he said, as softly as he could. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His hand inched towards hers. It was ice cold, as it had always been. This time, she did not resist. Luna smiled in understanding as she retreated back into the warm corner.

His thumb caressed the back of her palms, just as she had done for him once all those nights ago. "Angel, can you hear me?" She was staring into the distance again, a dazed and frightened look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy," he began, almost in a whisper. "We... we met on the train in our very first year. You asked if the seat was taken, and I said it was, even though it wasn't. I still regret that to this day." He paused, not entirely sure of where he was going with this.

"W- we got sorted into different houses, then. You're in Hufflepuff and I'm in Slytherin. You're friends with Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Zach... Cedric. D'you remember them? You... you were always kind to me, and in return, I pushed you. A lot. I never noticed you, but you've always noticed me." She remained expressionless, but her eyes moved as if she was thinking about something.

"Well, we only ever really became friends when we both met in the Astronomy Tower that first night. We spent a lot of time there. You told me about your world. Your family, your life, your friends... the galaxy... and eventually, I told you about mine. I- I was really lost back then." He brought her limp hand to his cheek, warming it.

"You were grieving, but you still listened to me... and I don't know why, but when you talked with me, I just wanted you to be nothing but happy. And then remember when I tried to buy you an apple strudel from Madam Puddifoots? But Pansy thought it was meant for her and ate it all. I was so annoyed, you wouldn't believe."

He snuck a peek at her, searching for any trace of recollection on her face. Her gaze flickered over his face briefly before darting away again. He knew she was listening, so he carried on, saying whatever came to his mind.

"I still remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. It was a Tuesday night, and we were on the deck in the Astronomy Tower. You had stolen some fruit and whiskey from the kitchens, said I needed to eat." He chuckled softly at the memory before noticing that she was crying, the teardrops darkening the earth they sat on. He did not want to stop. He was reminding himself too.

"You were wearing this... disgustingly soft, white jumper. I wanted to kiss you then, but I didn't. The night I finally did, though, I suddenly... didn't feel so lost anymore.

"You brought me home once, and we danced to Michael Bublé - you know Michael Bublé. And then, I took you to see the secret Thestrals. And- and remember how I made the stars dance? You know, when I saw you standing there in that dress that night... right there. That was when I knew I wanted to marry you."

Angel turned to look at him then. The cloudiness had faded from her eyes, and his heart leapt in small rejoice. She leaned into him as her body gave way to heaving sobs.

"Oh, my love.... my Angel," he whispered into her hair, rocking her gently. "I'm so... _so_ sorry for bringing you here. But I'm with you now, and you're with me. Yeah?"

He tucked the strands behind her ears and stroked her head. His strong, beautiful girl - they had absolutely destroyed her, dismantled and taken her apart brick by brick. And it had all been his fault.

He held her the whole night, humming softly as he cradled her to sleep. Now, he was more determined than ever to get them out.


	38. | 𝐀𝐔𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐀 | 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴

**_The constellation of Auriga lies near the celestial equator. Meaning 'charioteer' in Latin, it is often associated with Erichthonius, who was the lame son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and metalwork. It was said Erichthonius invented the four-horse chariot, which allowed him to travel anywhere he wanted without difficulty._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco grieved the loss of Blackbeard, his only remaining friend. Narcissa had been adamant about stopping his communications to and from the manor. She had learned her lesson, taking the bird to the forest where she set it free, unbinding it from any loyalty and obligations to its master. He had no way of telling anyone of Angel and Luna's whereabouts now. In fact, he had no one to talk to at all.

He visited them when he could, which wasn't often. It was hard to sneak food and drink when Death Eaters were wandering about your house like it was theirs.

Opportunity only presented itself in the wee hours of the mornings. He would stalk the hallways, making sure everyone was asleep. Nights spent creeping about Hogwarts had trained his feet to know uneven floorboards, and his eyes to search for the slightest movements in shadow.

It was a dangerous game he played, but rewarding, for Angel got better as the days passed. The shine returned to her eyes, and she began to smile again.

He would spend about twenty to thirty minutes in the cellar with them, where they each took turns to tell stories. Luna, of the curious, invisible creatures only she could see; Angel, of constellations and myths; Ollivander, the intricacies of wandmaking; and Griphook, the odd things he'd seen being put into Gringotts. He took extra care never to ask about the Sword or the Cup, feeling he had to prove himself some sort of way.

But like all the fleeting moments of goodness in his life, this quickly came to an end - when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brought back to the manor.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The day began like any other. Spring rained down from the low-hanging clouds. He lay on his bed, listening on the sound of the patter, counting down the hours to when he can see Angel and his - dare he call them - _new friends_ again.

Someone knocked on his door, and he knew it was his mother, with her usual drivel: _come down to eat. Are you joining the meeting? Stop sulking and be thankful she's alive at least._

"Draco," her voice was urgent. "They think they've got him."

"What?"

"Potter. They think they've got Potter."

He walked down the stairs slowly, his mind working for a plan in case it really was Harry.

His heart sank as the familiar faces of Ron and Hermoine came into view, their hands slung behind their backs by the Snatchers. _Idiots!_ Hermione, of all people, should have been smarter than this.

Lucius stood by them, eyeing him and Narcissa as they entered the room.

Bellatrix came, dragging a boy by the tufts of his hair. "Well?" she panted, seeming hopeful. The search for missing Potter had left them all exhausted, and they were growing desperate. He looked.

The boy's eyelids bulged, and his lips were lopsided. It was as if he had been stung by a dozen bees, but Draco would have known that face anywhere. It was Harry Potter.

"I can't be sure," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Draco," his father hissed, squeezing his neck. "Look closely, son. If we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be... forgiven. All will be as it was, understand?"

 _All will be as it was._ If he gave Potter up now, he would have freedom for himself and his family. Perhaps he would be in a better position to negotiate Angel and Luna's release.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy," Scabior butted in. This angered his father, and he began to throw a fit. Narcissa wasted no time in silencing him. "Control yourself, Lucius!" she warned.

Ignoring them, Bellatrix took his hand and pulled him closer to Harry. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over. Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure!"

"What's wrong with his face?" He needed to buy time. "Yes," agreed Bellatrix. "What _is_ wrong with his face?"

Scabior began to explain, but Draco did not hear it over the sound of his drumming heart. Harry looked at him through his good eye, silently begging. He could feel Ron and Hermione's stares on his back as they held their breaths. Would the Slytherin prince turn them in?

He knew what they were expecting, and part of him wanted to prove them right out of spite.

But he thought of Angel downstairs, trapped in the underworld when she belonged in the heavens. He had betrayed her twice now, once by letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and the second time by bringing her here. He would not do it again. And so, with his silence, he secretly swore his allegiance to Harry.

A commotion started behind him. Bellatrix had gotten distracted by The Sword of Gryffindor in one of the snatchers' hands, flying into a rage and throwing jinxes at them. He had only seconds.

"Angel," he whispered to Harry through gritted teeth. "Take her with you when you go. Don't let her stay." Harry did not know what he was talking about yet, but they exchanged a glance of understanding. An eye for an eye, a favour for a favour.

Within seconds, the snatchers lay incapacitated on the floor, and Peter Pettigrew was summoned to bring Harry and Ron to the dungeon.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

"You like him a lot, don't you? I can tell." Luna sat across Angel, their legs pulled up close to their bodies for warmth. Angel blushed, smiling down to herself.

"I think it's beautiful, what you two have. Bit like Romeo and Juliet, though."

"Luna," Angel chuckled. "Have you actually read the ending of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course!" Luna's voice was light and airy. "But we shouldn't be afraid of death. Besides, death isn't so lonely when you've got love with you, don't you think?" Angel could only agree with a laugh and shake of her head. Ollivander was about to interject when the gates clanged loudly.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her!" It was Ron's voice.

Luna shared a look of surprise with her, and they scrambled to their feet.

"Ron? Harry?" Luna ventured. A ball of light flew from Ron to the lamp nearby, casting a yellow light on the dingy walls.

"Luna?" Harry sounded equally surprised. "Angel?"

"Harry!" Relief flooded Angel. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

A loud scream, one she recognised as Hermione's, punctuated the air. "We have to do something!" Ron protested, but Ollivander was quick to fill them in on the enchantments put on the cellar.

Harry lifted the leg of his pants and pulled something from his sock - a shard of what looked like a mirror. "Help us," he said to it. "Help us!"

Pettigrew reappeared to take Griphook away. They had just disappeared up the stairs when there was a rush of wind, and house elf appeared with a soft crack. "Dobby? What are you doing here?" Angel had never seen Dobby before, but she remembered Draco's stories of lemon sherbets and Thestrals.

"Dobby's come to rescue Harry Potter, of course!" squeaked the elf.

"Are you saying you can Apparate in and out of this room?" Dobby looked at Harry strangely. "Of course, sir. I'm an elf."

"Right, Dobby, I want you to take Angel, Luna, and Mister Ollivander," instructed Harry. Angel's mind raced as Dobby took her hand. "Wait!" she cried, dropping it at the last second. "I want to stay."

"For Malfoy?" Ron's face twisted. "Why would you want to stay with that... that _traitor_?"

"Please," she persisted. "Luna, Ollivander, you on, I'll stay."

"No," Harry shook his head definitively, and a wave of frustration washed over her. "I'm not leaving Draco alone in this place a minute longer!" she declared in defiance. But Harry only nodded to Dobby, and before she knew it, the house elf had snatched her hand and the world started to shrink.

"Don't hurt him!" She just had time to say it before the cellar disappeared with a 'pop' and they Disapparated.


	39. | 𝐒𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐀 | 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵

**__ **

**_Sagitta means 'arrow' in Latin, and is the third smallest constellation in the sky. Located North of Aquila, it refers to the weapon Hercules used to kill the eagle._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco had watched as Bellatrix struck Hermione again and again with the Cruciatus curse. It would have been horrid of him to say that he was used to it, that her screams didn't sound any different from the dozens that came before her, but it was the ugly truth that he had grown desensitised to the atrocities of the Manor.

Hermione now lay spread-eagled on the floor, punished for the same sin Grace Dawson had died for. Blood dripped from the word carved into her arm; a word his tongue had rolled out many times, never understanding the true weight of hurt it brought until he had met Angel.

Bellatrix was interrogating Griphook, screaming at the goblin to identify the sword's authenticity. Draco couldn't care less. All he could think about was what was to become of Angel at the end of this.

"Consider yourself lucky, goblin. The same can't be said for this one." Bellatrix had shifted her attention back to Hermione. Once the words left her mouth, two figures sprang from the shadows.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted at Bellatrix, and Harry shot a stunning spell at his father.

Narcissa leapt forward, wielding her wand, but the duo defended themselves, gaining the upper hand. A jinx flew from Ron's wand, straight towards Draco, and he parried it at the last second.

They were advancing towards him and his mother now, and he had no choice but to defend himself from the spells that were being incessantly slung at them. Ron was particularly merciless, his wand occasionally emitting flashes of green. _Wait_ , he wanted to say. _It's not me, it's them._

"STOP!" Bellatrix's voice echoed his thoughts out loud. Her knife gleamed against Hermoine's throat. "Drop your wands. I SAID DROP THEM!"

They obeyed. When he dove to retrieve them, he noticed Harry's face morphing back to normal. "Well, well, well," Bellatrix sighed. "It's Harry Potter, all bright and shiny and new, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him."

Everyone turned to look at Draco, but he had already made up his mind. If they were to summon the Dark Lord, he damn well wouldn't be the one to do it.

His father stepped forward and tugged his sleeve, but just as he was about to touch the mark, a sharp squeaking came from above them.

Dobby sat on the chandelier, fiddling with a screw. At the sight of his childhood friend, a wave of nostalgia washed over him and he temporarily forgot where he was.

Then the lights came down, shattering against the marble floor with an almighty crash.

His cheek glowed as he felt the sting of glass against his flesh. Before he could touch the wound, Harry was upon him, trying to jostle his wand away. For a brief moment, he held on to it. They locked eyes, trading unspoken words.

_Is she safe? Did you help her?_

_Yes._

He let go.

"Stupid elf!" shouted Bellatrix from across the hall. "You could have killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill," the house elf protested as the friends gathered around him. "Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure." With a snap, he disarmed his mother, who had been about to attack him.

"How _dare_ you take a witch's wand!" Bellatrix shouted. "How dare you defy your masters!"

Dobby's face hardened. "Dobby has no master," he announced. "Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

They were leaving, and he wanted so very desperately to go with them, to beg them to take him with. He remained where he was.

Before they Disapparated, Harry gave him a nod so slight it almost undetectable.

_Thank you._

As they went, Draco felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. But even he couldn't stop Bellatrix from hurling her knife into the twisting flash of light.


	40. | 𝐂𝐄𝐓𝐔𝐒 | 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of s**c*de

**_The constellation of Cetus has always been associated with the sea monster sent to attack the land of King Cepheus. His daughter, Andromeda, was chained to a rock as sacrifice to appease the monster, but was later saved by Perseus, who killed Cetus._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

The sand was cold and wet between her fingers as she found her footing. Mr Ollivander was struggling to stand up, and she rushed to help him.

Luna came beside her, and they looked around. The shore of the unfamiliar beach stretched as far as the eye could see, and just down the path, a small lonesome cottage stood.

Another crack sounded, then sputtering, as Harry Potter and the rest arrived. Breathing a sigh of relief, she started towards the trio, who were huddled on the ground. But a figure stood some ways away, bent over.

"Harry...?" called Angel, getting his attention.

Harry got up and stumbled towards Dobby, catching the elf just as he fell. "Hermione..." he turned to her. "Do you have something- in your bag- Hermione?" Hermione looked on in despair. She did not have anything.

Angel fell to Dobby's side and touched her wand to Dobby's stomach, repeating three times, " _Vulnera sanentur._ " She hoped she was saying it right, trying her best to recall the memory of Snape healing Draco.

They watched as the blood retreated and the wound began to heal. Dobby had fallen unconscious, but he was breathing.

Harry looked at her curiously. "You don't know the spell to reverse your _Sectumsempra_ curse?" She tried to sound as matter-of-fact as possible, not wanting to let the hint of bitterness in her voice show.

They all trudged to the cottage, where they were received by Bill Weasley and Fleur. The couple did not seem to require further explanation as they quickly ushered them inside.

Once they have had a chance to wash up and Fleur had tended to their injuries, they sat in the living room, reeling from their narrow escape.

A few moments passed, and Harry spoke up. "Just now, at the manor. I had a vision of Voldemort. He was asking about the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand? But it's buried with Dumbledore!" Hermione reminded them. They looked at each other in silence.

"What now?" Angel piped up, and they all turned to the Harry.

"Now, Ron, Hermione, and I will look for the rest of the Horcruxes. I believe one of them is in Gringotts, in Bellatrix's vault. Angel, you and Luna go back to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there. Tell Professor McGonagall everything. And remember, don't trust Snape."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

"You complete IDIOT!" Hannah cried as she flung herself on Angel. "McGonagall told us Malfoy Manor was enchanted and there was no way to know where you were!"

"We thought you were dead! What happened?" Susan's eyes started to well up.

They sat back on their beds as Angel recounted the entire story. She had gotten to the pond earlier than the stipulated time. Movements in the trees made her think the Snatchers were simply Thestrals. They saw her before she could run.

But it when she told them about what came after her capture, that true horror piqued in her friend's features. Susan clasped her hands to her mouth, and Hannah's eyes blazed with an intensity she'd never seen before. "I'm going to kill him," Hannah said of Yaxley. Her face had gone red, and her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of her bed so hard.

"And... Malfoy. He- he didn't come with you?" Susan asked the obvious.

"Why would he? He's one of them!" Hannah said angrily, leaning forward. "Look, Angel. We know you love him, but you need to ask yourself this: does he love you the same way? If a time should come when he has to choose between your life or his family's, believe me when I say he will _not_ be on your side. Don't be stupid and give him all of you when we know he would _not_ do the same."

For once, Susan did not jump to her defense, fiddling with the corner of her folded blanket as she looked away.

Angel stared at her friends. They were wrong. Draco would not betray them. He had changed allegiances, hadn't he? To love means to dive in headfirst and unafraid, to sacrifice, to be selfless. And he loved her.

But to say she fully believed these thoughts would have been a lie. A memory came. They were sat on the deck of the Astronomy Tower. He had told her she was silly and naïve, that love did not exist. She'd merely laughed then. Draco was just being himself.

But now she thought of the way she had bent to his every beck and call - that evening when he'd hinted her to come back to the Tower, the letter bringing her to Hogsmeade, and then going to save Luna.

She had done everything in her power to keep him, to make him stay. Yet it was he who had insisted on leaving her every time.

Like a dog to its owner's heel, she was his puppy, giddy with love-sickness and refusing to take off the rose-tinted glasses her parents had put on her. Perhaps she really was a fool after all.

"Anyway," Susan said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Since you and Luna are back, Neville has told the D.A. to prepare."

"Prepare? For what?"

It was only then she noticed that the sheets of their three beds were already made, tucked in tighter than usual. Half-open closet doors showed they were empty, and their trunks were packed to the brim.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

It had been two weeks since Harry slipped through their fingers, and now they had just learnt about the robbery of Bellatrix's vault.

The Death Eaters kept their eyes on Voldemort as he paced the room. Draco knew that a murderous rage lay beneath the Dark Lord's calm demeanor.

"My Lord, we think Potter might be headed back to Hogwarts," said Lucius stiffly.

"We'll storm the school!" Bellatrix added, more enthusiastically. "We'll burn it down. It'll be nothing but a pile of ashes when we're done!"

His mother shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside him.

"Ashes," Voldemort drawled, turning his father's wand in his spindly fingers. Idle. Calm. "Is that... necessary, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, startled by the question and wondering if she'd made a mistake. "My- my Lord. Respectfully... They won't give Potter up without a battle," she recovered quickly, shrinking back in her seat.

"If they want battle..." Another twisted smile played on the gash in Voldemort's face. "We'll give them... war."

Draco's mouth went dry. Images flashed in his mind like a distorted film - Hogwarts burning. Walls disintegrating. The Killing Curse shooting from wands, not knowing between friend and enemy.

"The giants have agreed to join us," Yaxley pitched in. "And the dementors... well, they don't need much convincing."

Hatred flared in his heart again. This man - no, monster - who had touched her, taken her by force, broken her spirit, was seated just an arm's length away from him, and he could do nothing about it. They were on the same team, two sides of the same coin.

What Yaxley said seemed to please Voldemort, and the slits of his eyes narrowed.

"Gather our forces. We move tomorrow. But remember, Harry Potter is mine to kill."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

He lay wakeful that night, for how could he sleep when tomorrow he would have to destroy the very place he had found happiness in?

And what if, amidst the carnage, he could not find her? Or what if when he did, she would be lying dead in the rubble? Would he have to pick her up and hold her body, fallen like a leaf in the autumn?

What if the war brought to him a situation in which he had to choose between her life or his parents'? When Draco thought of this, he prepared to die, for he would not have been able to live with his decision either way.

Two women. His mother, the woman who'd born him from her own body. But what about the one who had breathed the very life into him?

Because oh, how he loved her. Like the sea loves the shore, like the sun loves the moon, like the way the rainbow kisses the clouds after a storm. He yearned for her, a new shoot reaching for sunlight. He loved her in the unseeing wind and the invisible smell of the stars - the smell she had made up just for him.

He forced himself to think of better things. He and Angel would come out unscathed. Potter would kill Voldemort, and the world would return to normal. Then he would run away with her, to Sweden, wherever she wanted to go. They would marry, in a chapel, on a beach, in a small hideaway room, it did not matter. They would live the rest of their days, under the shelter of her amazing, unyielding love - because it was one his could only dream of matching up to.

If he thought it hard enough, it had to come true. Draco held on to that thought, for it was the one thing keeping him from ending it all before the battle even began.


	41. 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞

[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYrnptSa1AM)

🖤

_If it's gonna get violent tonight, tell me you're gonna be alright._

_It's an eye for an eye and I don't know if I want you to fight._

_I'm losing my mind, don't leave me behind;_   
_We need a bit more time._

_Cause I don't want the world to turn without you,_   
_and I don't want the sun to burn without you._

_You don't have to be the brave one every time;_   
_I know you wanna make it right._

_It's a lie for a lie and I'm getting tired on the other side._

_Hold me now, hold me like I never did anything to hurt you._

_Don't let go; give me another minute to lay here in your echo._

_I don't want to live a life without you._

_I will watch the world burn without you._


	42. | 𝐀𝐑𝐀 | 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳

**__ **

[ **_♪ ♩ ♬ ♫_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNXaJri5-nU&feature=emb_title)

**_Ara is a Southern constellation, intersecting the Milky Way. Meaning 'the altar' in Latin, it references the altar at which the gods made offerings and formed a pact before they battled the Titans._ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Draco stood at the edge of the precipice, flanked by his parents. Behind him, hordes of death eaters hooted and stamped their feet with excitement.

From here, he could see the castle in its entirety. It still shone in its grandeur under the pale glowing dome that protected it - the place he'd spent half his childhood. Homesickness gnawed at him. Angel was somewhere in there, and he hoped to Merlin she wasn't anywhere near Harry Potter. 

Bellatrix's giggle turned into a cackling laughter. "Pathetic," she grinned, looking at the Dark Lord for permission to attack.

"They never learn," Voldemort drawled, sending chills down Draco's spine. "Begin."

In unison, they raised their wands, and a thousand balls of lights whizzed through the air soundlessly. Draco thought, just for a moment, how much they looked like stars in the night sky.

But when they seemed to almost touch the inky blue, they fell back down, crashing against the shield. The explosions in the distance grumbled like thunder, and he could feel the ground trembling beneath his feet.

With a blood-curdling scream, Voldemort shot a stream of blue light from his wand, and slowly but surely, the dome began to weaken and crumble.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

Angel stood fast beside Hannah and Susan, their wands pointed and at the ready. She tried to steady her breaths as they watched the burning blue embers drifting lazily onto the ground. 

The courtyard was dotted with students and professors who had stayed to fight. They were no longer Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. They were Hogwarts.

The enchanted statues and suits of armour had begun marching forward, their footsteps matching the rhythm of her heartbeat.

As soon as the final bits of protection collapsed, the bridge erupted in commotion and monstrous roars.

"Trolls..." Susan shuffled backwards in fear, her voice barely a whisper.

"Steady, Suze..." Angel hoped her tone was assuring, but like Susan, she was terrified.

Their cacophony of bellowing and shrieking grew louder as they approached, and she wanted to cry or run away. Zach Smith already had. He was a coward and he knew nothing. But then, neither did she. The only thing she was certain of was that her parents would have wanted her to be brave, to stay and fight. If she were to die tonight, at least she would see them again. _Death isn't so lonely when you've got love with you._

Hannah was laser-focused at the incoming chaos. "Come on, you fuckers," she muttered under her breath, holding her wand tighter.

Death eaters taking their forms of large black clouds whistled past overhead, faster than their eyes could follow. They left explosions and fire in their wake as bursts of green and red light lit up the black sky like fireworks.

Voldemort was here.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

Draco pushed past the frantic mass of students in the lower levels of the castle. _Find Potter,_ his dad had instructed. But instead, he found himself looking at every one bearing a yellow crest on their chest.

They were all too young. In fact, there were barely any last years here. He hurried back up the staircase, grasping the railings as another explosion shook the castle and bits of stone came hailing down.

The sounds around him were disorienting. Spells shot back and forth as people fell around him. Bodies lay strewn on the floor, some petrified, some dead. Their eyes stared coldly into nothingness. Some wore red and blue robes, and some wore yellow.

He began to fear the worst. Angel was lying somewhere on the broken stone, her arms strewn out, her body cold. He felt his chest constrict as he desperately scanned the carnage. He couldn't call her name now, it would draw attention.

He'd searched most of the first three floors, but the fighting carried on even at the roof. Curses flew around him as blood pounded in his head, so much so that he almost didn't hear the small voice that called his name from behind.

"Draco?"

Angel stood on the steps, her face coated with dirt and cuts. Her hair was pulled back, out of her face, and her features were turned downwards with exhaustion and relief. A light - he did not know what from - shone in through the broken ceiling, bathing her in a glow.

They raced toward each other, their bodies coming together like jigsaw pieces. "You're alive..." He pressed his cheek to her head, savouring her presence and the way she felt in his embrace.

"I'm here. I'm right here." She buried her face in his chest, and like every time he was with her, the world slowed to a halt. The sounds of battle dulled, like the noise of a party coming from a room far away.

But he quickly remembered where he was, and pulled himself away. "I don't have much time," he said hurriedly. "I have to go. I have to find Potter."

"What?"

"Angel," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "I've spent many nights listening to you, so you listen to me now. This might be the last time I ever see you, alright?"

"No, wait, I-"

"Listen!" he pleaded, shaking her. "Remember that night, when you asked me what I wanted?" She nodded.

"I told you I didn't know, but I do. I've always known. I want you, Angel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. With you, I can be whoever I want to be. And I want to be good. With you, I _am_ good."

"Then stay with me!" she begged. He knew she was giving him a chance to redeem himself, to show that he had truly changed, but he shook his head. "Potter is the key to stopping all this. You know where he is, but I know you won't tell me, and I won't ask you to. But I have to find him."

Her disappointment seemed to dim the light that had glowed from above previously. "So you're just going to catch and offer him up like a sacrificial pig, then?" She moved to push him, but he caught her arm. "You told me you didn't want this!" she cried.

"I don't. But it's the only way to put a stop to all this. Don't you understand?"

She glared at him through her tears, shouting now - "He's my _friend_ , Draco! _My_ _friend_! Does that mean anything to you at all? Do you know what would happen if he got Harry? Is that the world you want to live in? The world you want _us_ to live in?"

He didn't know how to answer her. Everything he thought he knew was different now, and his only priority was to keep his family and Angel safe.

He thumbed the dirt from her cheek. "I'll find you again if I can," he said gently. "If not... Just know this: I'm here with you. Always."

Was this goodbye? He didn't know, but he needed to kiss her one last time. Their lips almost touched when a voice called out from behind. "Get away from her, Malfoy!"

Cedric Diggory's wand was pointed squarely at him as he hurried down the steps towards them.

"No, Ced, he's not-"

Draco tore her grasp from him, backing away. "Stay with Diggory." The words scratched at his throat in protest.

Before he turned the corner, he turned for one last look at her. She stood there, watching him leave. Her face was contorted with despair as Cedric put a protective arm around her.


	43. | 𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐀𝐗 | 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴

**__ **

**_Fornax is a constellation in the Southern sky. Its name means 'the furnace' in Latin, and is partly surrounded by the constellation Eridanaus._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

He could feel the fire lick the edges of his feet he clung to the pile of desks. They were made of wood, and Draco knew that it would be a mere seconds - a minute at most - before the flames would completely engulf him and Goyle.

With thundering screeching, the Fiendfyre reared its serpentine head from the far end of the room. It spotted them and flew past the flaming junk, its gaping mouth a cavernous red hole of hellfire.

He closed his eyes as the heat singed his face, and Angel's face floated in his mind. He'd have liked to see her again. But it was not meant to be.

"Malfoy, grab on!" His eyes flew open at Potter's voice. He was hurtling towards them on broomsticks with Hermione and Ron.

He reached out, their hands clasping firmly in each other's. With a strength he didn't know Potter possessed, his foe hauled him up onto the back of his broom.

The wind cooled his cheeks as he held on to the broom, focusing on balancing his weight so they wouldn't topple over.

With a final burst of speed, they tumbled out of the Room before the doors slammed shut and disappeared behind them.

As they sat there, catching their breath, the diadem in Harry's hand started to crumble. Harry shouted in pain as thick black smoke emitted from the dust.

Goyle scrambled to his feet and fled, and the trio turned to look at Draco. Before any of them could say anything, a group of Ravenclaw students ran past them, shouting about spiders and the Forbidden Forest.

"Sp-spiders?" Ron croaked, grabbing his wand. "Harry, we need to go," Hermione reminded them. They gave him dirty looks, and Hermione shook her head slightly at him before he found himself alone in the corridor.

He remained on the ground, still shaken from his brush with death. Rumbling of debris, screaming, shouting of spells, all amalgamated into a discordance of chaos around him.

He stood up and leaned against the wall, still breathless. He had no idea what to do or where to go now. He had failed his mission.

Before Goyle set the bloody place on fire, Potter had stood right in front of him, and yet, even as he had readied himself to attack him, he couldn't. Why?

 _You're not a killer, Malfoy_. Angel's words swam in his head. _That goodness? It's in there, and you know it too._ He smiled to himself. She had been right after all. She had been right and he'd been wrong about himself, and it felt good to be wrong.

A sudden inspiration of courage bloomed in him. It was then Draco decided that if he was going to die anyway, he would go down fighting. On the right side, this time. With that, he walked out of the hallway and threw himself into the thick of battle.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

He quickly identified which were students and teachers, cursing all the Death Eaters in rapid succession. But they were also fast, and the moment they realised they were outnumbered, they flared their cloaks, turning into smoke and disappearing.

He continued down the staircase as he deflected one or two attacks from some who hadn't realised who he was. Those who did gave him encouraging smiles, and it seemed that none of them noticed that he wasn't fighting on their side any longer.

When the courtyard finally came into view, he almost drew back in shock. Huge fires, tall as trees, burned the heavy stone, and the air was opaque with dust and smoke. Rocks and beams that had been structures and archways only yesterday now covered the ground.

Two trolls towered above everyone, their blindly swinging scythes catching people from both sides. The one nearest to him started to bring down its weapon on a pair of students who were too busy duelling Death Eaters to notice.

"Protego!" he shouted, running towards them. The scythe hit the force field, bouncing back against the troll with equal force. As it fell over in pain, he saw that it was Cho and Luna whom he'd saved. They could only afford a split-second to stare at him before turning back to their fight.

He heard the spider before he saw it - aloud insect-like chittering from behind him. He barely had time to react before-

" _Arania exumai!_ " A blue light flashed from the left, blasting the arachnid sideways and into a rock a yard away. He turned, coming face to face with Angel's wand.

"Draco. You never came for me."

He was about to formulate a response when a brilliant red light shot in between them, narrowly missing Angel and knocking her wand out of her hands. The Death Eater raised his wand again but Draco was faster, hitting him with a Stupefying charm.

"Draco, my wand..." She bent down to pick up the broken pieces of wood.

"Wait, where's Cedric? I thought I told you to stay with him."

Angel looked at him as though he was an idiot. "I told him to help the others. You really can be daft sometimes, Malfoy. Did you really think I'd let you go after Harry? Where is he, anyway?"

"You just missed him. We were in the Room of Requirement."

"And?"

"And we went our separate ways."

Emotions sparked behind her eyes. Confusion. Understanding. Then, pride. "I saw what you did for Cho and Luna."

"It's nothing," he mumbled, but she shook her head. "It's everything."

Before he could reply, a low moaning filled the courtyard, so loud that it drowned the sounds of explosions, sending a shockwave of cold air over the castle grounds.

Frozen in horror, they watched as Dementors swirled their way up from the bridge and spread across the courtyard.


	44. | 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐄𝐔𝐒 | 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘶𝘮

**_Perseus is a Northern constellation, named after the famed Greek hero of the same name. The son of Zeus and Danae, Perseus slew the Gorgon Medusa and used her head to defeat the monster Cetus, saving princess Andromeda._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

Like a wave of black oil, they flooded into the school. One started making its way to them, half-floating, half-clambering on its scrawny black hands. They ran.

The combatants were conjuring their Patronuses - some taking the form of rabbits, swans, and cats, some had no distinct shape. She pulled Draco behind their covers when she could. But to outrun a Dementor was nearly impossible, and they quickly found themselves cornered in the far end of the courtyard.

She snatched Draco's wand from his grasp. "Expecto Patronum!" A shadow of a blue wisp gasped from the tip. She tried again, and silvery smoke puffed out, but nothing more. "Draco, your wand. It- it doesn't work for me."

In their brief pause, one of the skeletal figures had slithered up to them. It reared itself in the air, and she found herself staring down its gaping mouth of rotting flesh.

Memories shuffled through her mind like a deck of flash cards. Dad, Mom, home, Christmas, Hogwarts, Hannah, stars, home, Christmas, Susan, Astronomy, Hippogriffs. Draco. Draco. Draco.

And then, like all the water and energy in her body rushing through her vessels, she felt them leaving her; from the tips of her toes, up to her neck and out through her mouth.

One by one, they disappeared. The Hippogriffs went first, followed by Hogwarts and Astronomy classes, then the Christmases. It felt like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs as home seeped away, then Draco, and finally her parents.

The memories left her cold in their absence. Slowly, despair began to take over. The fractured sound of Draco's crying filled her empty mind, pieced together by the ghost-feeling of the Cruciatus curse pulsating through her veins, and the dull resistance of something being forced into her.

Her insides felt bruised and dull as the Dementor filled her with a pain and sorrow she'd never felt before. Her cries solidified in her throat as she drowned in the throbbing ache of immense hopelessness.

The world was ending. The war would be lost, and there would be no happy ending for her and Draco. He didn't love her. He never did. Her parents were dead, and by tomorrow morning her friends would be too. She was left with no one. It was over.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🖤

Panic rose in his chest. He knew he couldn't summon a Patronus, and he hadn't tried in years.

He watched helplessly as tears slid down Angel's face. Around them, everyone was either duelling or fighting creatures. There was no one to help them.

Shakily, he aimed his wand at the Dementor. "Ex- expecto... P- patronum." The unfamiliar words felt foreign on his tongue, and nothing came from his wand, not even a sliver. "Expecto Patronum!" he tried again, louder. Still nothing.

He was doing it wrong. There was something he was missing. He wracked his brains, trying to remember what he knew about Patronuses. _A happy memory._ That's what he needed.

What made him happy? Angel, of course. Talking with her and being with her made him feel a love he could never have dreamed of. "Expecto Patronum!" The faintest wisp spurted out before it was blown away by the wind. It was not enough.

Angel was fighting the Dementor hard, her fingers stretched out, reaching for something, anything, as she tried to wiggle away. It's decaying lips hung open and its breath rattled in its throat like empty metal cans.

He thought of the day he fell in love with her, how her face had looked when she handed him that whiskey flask. "Expecto Patronum!" Again, the faint blue threads disappeared as quickly as they came.

She was sobbing now, her body writhing futilely as the Dementor sucked every good memory she possessed. It was going to perform the Kiss soon - he'd seen it too many times.

He thought of the night she'd brought him home, how he'd twirled her around to the record player, the silver reflections on her face as she stood beside the Thestral. He remembered the way she looked at him as they floated amongst the night sky he'd conjured just for her. He remembered the feeling - that just maybe, for once in his life, he was worthy of something good.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He willed every ounce of strength he had into the spell, and a burst of energy shot out.

The threads danced in the air together, weaving and dancing to form a running animal - a bloodhound. It crouched down, snarling silently.

The dark creature broke its hold on Angel, screeching as it flew off into the air, but he couldn't stop. His mind and heart felt like they were sprinting.

The sensation overwhelmed him the more he concentrated on the memory. It was like sitting by the fireplace on the coldest winter night; feeling the wind whip around his face high up above the Quidditch pitch; and watching the starry night from the Astronomy Tower all at once.

The light poured like a river of molten silver from his wand as the dog chased its tail in the air, emitting waves of energy. The rings grew bigger and bigger, wrapping around the entire courtyard, rippling off so far that they went beyond the bridge, towards the black lake.

The shield bellowed with a magical energy he'd never seen before. It tossed the Dementors back into the night sky where they faded off into the black void, their shrieks eventually fading off into nothing.

Finally, the light from his wand died, and he fell back onto the ground. Turning to Angel lying in the rubble, and a sudden panic gripped him. This was the very situation he'd feared. But she was alive. And she'd seen the whole thing, managing a weak smile.

He picked up her limp body, feeling like it weighed no heavier than a feather. Ducking the spells that continued to fly around them, he raced back to the castle.


	45. | 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐂𝐔𝐋𝐄𝐒 | 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦

**_Hercules is a constellation named after the Greek hero Heracles. He was a strongman who killed the Nemean Lion (Leo), the hydra (Hydra), a dragon (Draco), and the crab (Cancer) as part of his Twelve Labours._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

The Great Hall was in a frenzy. Madame Pomfrey and Nurse Wainscott were running about frantically, tending to the wounded. Students rushed around, some carrying stretchers of unmoving bodies. Bloodied and battered faces stared as he walked in, carrying Angel in his arms.

Then he saw the dead. Like laid-down toy soldiers, they remained unmoving in their permanent sleep. With a pounding heart, he strained his eyes, praying he didn't see familiar faces.

At the back Weasley family were standing around someone. Percy looked solemn, and so did Ginny. Mrs Weasley was wailing and clutching George. Ron was nowhere to be seen. As he moved further into the hall, the body came into view, and a wave of nausea hit him when he realised it was Fred.

He momentarily forgot where he was and stepped forward, wanting to hug them, to apologise, to do _something_.

"What's happened to this one?" Madam Pomfrey had tottered up and was now tapping his arm, trying to take Angel.

He dragged his stare away from Fred's body. "Dementors. They almost killed her."

"I'm fine," Angel protested weakly as two student aids propped her up. "We don't have chocolate at the moment," one of them informed her apologetically. "You might have to wait it out." 

"Angel Dawson. I never thought I'd see you again." He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as Cedric Diggory pushed past him.

Angel's face lit up. "Cedric, you're alright!" Draco stepped back to give way to Cedric, vines of jealousy snaking around his heart. "You shouldn't have left her, Diggory," he scolded bitterly.

Cedric touched her face, beholding. "I'm so sorry. This Ravenclaw girl was knocked out cold so I brought her here. I got jinxed on the way, so I had to stay. I did ask around, but one had seen you and Pomfrey refused to let me leave."

"I'm just glad you're alive," Angel sighed, shaking away his explanation. "Dementors - they attacked the school. But Draco saved all of us!" She peered around at Draco. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"I heard," Cedric said, looking at him curiously, his expression carrying no sign of resentment. Draco felt a hint of... pride? Accomplishment? He wasn't sure, but it swelled within his chest and he almost smiled back. Almost.

Madam Pomfrey handed Angel a mug, which she accepted gratefully. She sipped, properly taking in her surroundings for the first time.

Draco moved to block her but it was too late. She had spotted Fred, and the cup smashed to the floor. "Fred!" She tried to stand but wobbled on her feet. Cedric held her steady. "Angel, I think it's best you sat down for a bit."

"Fred... Professor Lupin... Tonks...? Tell me this isn't happening..." she choked, collapsing back into the chair.

Draco stared at the ground. Whether he liked it or not, he had a hand in their deaths, and that of the dozen other students and teachers who had not been found yet.

"I have to go," he said suddenly, and the two Hufflepuffs looked at him in surprise.

"Back out there? Absolutely not!" Angel snatched his sleeve. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I forbid it!"

He knelt down in front of her, clasping her hands between his. "Ophiuchus," he said softly, so that Cedric wouldn't hear. It was an offering. An apology.

Her irises darted back and forth, and he could almost see the cogs turning in her mind. Just as he thought she was going to argue, she pulled him into her arms. Despite the dirt and ash, she still smelled like honeyed florals.

"I have to fight," he murmured into her hair. "I have to make things right." She stroked his head. A breath of laughter, soft as blowing dandelions. "You go do that, Draco."

He fished the Hippogriff from his pocket. "You said to give it back to you..." She balled her hands into fists. "No," she said. "Not yet." His eyes met hers, and he understood.

The silver figurine, exceptionally miniature in size, was their promise - a promise of forever. And he swore to himself then that he would keep it or die trying.

She brought his face close, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. "I love you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. "I love you more than the stars." Her hands were the cool autumn breeze, her words the fall of rain over a scorched desert.

"I love you too." It escaped carelessly from his lips as they kissed. She gave him one last squeeze before he stood and walked away.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Cedric was running after him. "Your Patronus. You proper did it?"

"What's it to you?" 

Cedric shrugged in his casual, handsome manner. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I just thought- you know... that you couldn't."

He raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Well, you and I both, Diggory."

"So... a bloodhound, huh?"

"What?"

"People were talking about it. Your Patronus. It was a dog, wasn't it? A bloodhound."

"So?"

Cedric looked surprised. "You don't know?" He lowered his voice, like he was divulging a secret. "Angel, hers is a bloodhound too."

Draco blinked, uncomprehending. He understood less about Patronuses than he would like to admit. The Death Eaters never had much use for them since Dementors did the Dark Lord's bidding anyway. All he knew was that they mostly took the form of animals or magical creatures, so having the same one was a common occurrence, wasn't it? Either way, he wasn't about to ask Pretty Boy what he meant.

He shook his head. "Just look after her, alright?"

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Two Death Eaters strode up towards the Great Hall as he was leaving. He raised his wand, and as though pulled by invisible ropes, they flew apart, smashing into the windows on each side of the corridor.

He was angry. Angry for Angel; and for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and all of his schoolmates who would never see the light of tomorrow.

The Death Eaters had been merciless, so he would be as well. Alternating between the Sectumsempra and Killing curses, he waved at them, slinging them off their feet and sending them into walls and pointed ends.

As he rounded the corner of a ruined classroom, someone crashed into him with such force that it knocked the breath out of him.

"Urgh! Malfoy!" Hannah Abbott stumbled backwards, clutching her nose in pain. Despite her muck-covered clothes and the few cuts on her arms, she looked relatively unharmed.

"Abbott," he addressed her for the first time in years. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot!" she gestured around impatiently. "Where's Angel?"

"Uh- with Madam Promfrey."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinising. "I heard what you did. At the courtyard."

He jerked his head in acknowledgement. This was the first time he had been alone with her and he did not know what to say.

In background, a dark shadow moved behind her. "Get down!" he shouted, casting the Protego charm above her head as she ducked.

Fenrir Greyback pounced right into it, his paws only inches from Hannah. The force threw him right through the walls of the classroom, where he smashed into the far end.

He sprang back up easily, snarling. In his full werewolf form, he seemed larger than ever, the muscles on his hinds large as limestone boulders. Despite this, he jumped from wall to wall with such agility that their spells merely blasted off chunks of brick, never quite catching up with him.

Draco saw confusion and shock flash across the creature's eyes for a second. Why was an ally attacking him?

Greyback bounded towards the exit, but Draco anticipated his, directing his statue curse towards the doorway instead. The monster whined as it hit him on the head mid-leap. His body solidified into grey stone before it even hit the ground, smashing apart like an eggshell.

"That was... advanced Dark magic," Hannah observed. "Impressive." Her voice was tight, but he knew it was her way of saying thank you.

"Perks of being a Death Eater."

It was a lousy attempt at a joke, and he instantly regretted it as she glowered at him, her lips curling in disgust.

"Evening, Draco," a deep voice said, startling the both of them.

Yaxley leaned against the doorway, his wand twirling idly in his fingers. "Your parents are looking for you." He strode in with a haughty air. "I'm to take you to them. Stop playing with your food and let's finish up here."

He was overconfident, unprepared. He hadn't even noticed the pieces of his fallen comrade laying right at his feet.

Slowly, Draco aimed his wand at Hannah. She mirrored his movements, her blue eyes wide with panic.

Then he swung around.


	46. | 𝐕𝐔𝐋𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐔𝐋𝐀 | 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘩'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture/graphic content, mention of r*pe

**__ **

**_Known as 'the fox', the constellation of Vulpecula depicts a fox with a goose in its mouth. It is said that the fox was bringing it to Cerberus, guard dog of the Underworld._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Yaxley shouted in surprise as his wand flew out of his hands. Hannah dove swiftly for it, swooping it off the floor before falling back to Draco's side.

"What are you doing, boy!" Yaxley growled, wringing his wrist.

"You raped her," he accused, his voice shaking with anger. "Tossed her back into the cellar, like she was nothing but a piece of meat!"

At Yaxley's puzzled expression, an uncontrollable rage overcame him. "You don't have any idea who I'm even talking about, do you, Yaxley?"

As soon as the name left his lips, Hannah seemed struck by a moment of realisation. He didn't see her wand slash the air, but Yaxley was blown off his feet, landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

She walked over, her steps measured and paced. Yaxley was choking inaudibly and clawing at his throat.

Standing over him, her head tilted in consideration for a moment. Then she pointed her wand and muttered under her breath: " _Crucio_."

His body contorted, his screams muted by the unspoken jinx Hannah had placed, like pressing the button on Angel's telly.

With another flick of her wand, and Yaxley's pants came undone, tearing off his legs and leaving his bottom half naked. She knelt down beside him and pressed her wand to his forehead. "So _small_ , Yaxley," she pouted. "Is that why you take girls by force? Gotta' make sure it still works, hmm?"

Her wand tip trailed down his neck and chest to his stomach, before coming to rest at his groin. "Let's test it together, shall we? _Crucio._ "

The Death Eater's mouth gaped in a soundless scream, his eyes bulging with effort. At this point his face had turned purple, and Draco thought his head might have exploded.

"Does this feel _good_ , Yaxley?" Hannah taunted sweetly, her wand digging into the bare flesh. "How many women before her? Two? Five? Twenty?" Yaxley sneered at her through his pain.

" _Crucio_ ," she said again. Simply, as if it were part of a casual conversation.

"How does it feel to be powerless and in pain, you _sick, twisted_ bastard?" Her voice was thick poison as she drove the wand tip deeper still, almost puncturing his skin. "Are you enjoying it? Because I'm getting quite a fair bit of pleasure from this."

Yaxley's body twitched like a worm in a bird's beak. He locked eyes with Draco in a silent plea for help.

Draco knew how much it hurt. He had seen people tortured into insanity too many times back at the Manor. He had heard their screams of agony, seen their bodies being dragged away to be dumped into the forest.

He thought of the pain Angel endured under this very curse, her screams and cries; Yaxley's rough, calloused hands touching her everywhere; the haunted look in her eyes after, in the cellar. And he felt nothing for the spasming figure at his feet.

In a word, Hannah lifted the strangling curse. Yaxley gasped loudly, sputtering for breath as if he had almost been drowned. "You'll regret this, you fucking bitch!" he spat.

She merely looked down at him. "I might," she sighed in mock remorse. "But I guess you'll never know. Because I'm that _fucking bitch_ who's going to kill you."

Yaxley glared at her as he took in her words. Hunkering down lower, she leaned in close to his ear. "Burn in hell."

She rose to her feet slowly, biding her time. Then, aiming her wand at his exposed member, she spoke calmly.

" _Incendio._ "

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

As they watched the immolation of Yaxley's body, his screams were drowned out by a sudden sharp and painful ringing in his ears. Hannah seemed affected too, clamping her hands to the sides of her head.

"You have fought valiantly...but in vain..." Voldemort's voice came strained and raspy, filling every crevice of the castle. Yet, he knew it was only in their minds.

"I do not wish this... Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity... Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you... On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every... last... man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me..."

The ringing subsided, and they exchanged stares, looking at each other differently now, with a mutual respect.

"Come on," Hannah said, stepping over Greyback's broken head. "We need to get back to the others."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

🤍

Susan and Ernie had come into the Great Hall first, and relief flooded her as she hugged her friends, but no one had seen Draco or Hannah.

She had wanted to go and look for them, but was promptly stopped by Cedric and Cormac, who were stationed at the entrance as guards. _You don't have a wand_ , they reminded her. She had huffed and pleaded, but they were adamant she stay inside.

Helpless, she busied herself by making and handing out mugs of tea to everyone. They asked her about Draco, talking about the powerful Patronus he casted. Their faces gleamed with newfound awe and respect for the Slytherin prince. _Your boyfriend_ , they said. _How did he do it?_ She just smiled and shrugged, trying to push her worry aside.

Then Hermoine and Ron came in and said the words they were all dreading to hear. _Harry has gone to the Forbidden Forest. He's given himself up._

The Hall was abuzz. What now? No way Harry would sacrifice himself to Voldemort, surely! He was the Chosen One, christened at birth to overpower and stop the Dark Lord once and for all. It was his destiny. Everyone knew that!

It was at the crack of dawn when Draco and Hannah finally stepped through the door, two bright blonds bobbing amongst a sea of dirtied heads. She flung herself upon them, kissing their cheeks, thanking Merlin they were unharmed, before Neville interrupted them.

"They're coming back," he announced. "Luna saw them headed this way from the Forest. Hagrid's with them, and he's... he's carrying someone."


	47. | 𝐁𝐎𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒 | 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥

**_Boötes, known as the 'herdsman' or 'ox-driver', is a constellation in the Northern sky. One myth associated with Boötes is that of the wine maker Icarius. He made wine so strong that the shepherds who drank it thought they had been poisoned and killed him._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🤍

The sun had risen over the misty mountains, turning the black stones grey. The students blinked in the light, shielding their eyes from the rays that dappled into the entrance courtyard.

The Death Eaters looked like an army of ants as they marched in, Voldemort at the head. The battle didn't seem to have made a dent in their numbers at all.

Three of them held large ropes, attached to the lumbering body of a somber-looking Hagrid. He cradled someone in his arms - a sleeping figure.

These were the people who had murdered her parents, and here was their leader, in the flesh. This was the first time Angel had seen the Dark Lord in person, and his snake-like appearance filled her with a particular terror. 

"Harry Potter... is DEAD!" he announced through the wound-like opening in his face.

"No..." Hannah exhaled. Ginny screamed, rushing toward Harry, but her father held her back.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded with a wave of his arm. "Stupid girl... Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in _me_."

Angel felt her breath becoming shallow. It was really happening. Today, the wizarding world would end, and tomorrow, the destruction of the Muggle world would begin. Harry Potter, the only person who could defeat this tyrant, was dead. Their only hope, gone forever.

Beside her, Draco found her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth that radiated from his palm.

Voldemort turned back to his followers. "Harry Potter is dead!" Laughter rippled over them, already reveling in their victory. "And now is the time to declare yourself," he said to Hogwarts. "Come forward and join us! Or die."

A despondent silence had fallen over everyone, before a single voice rose into the air. "Draco!" Lucius Malfoy was motioning for his son. "Draco..."

She looked up at Draco. Fear tainted his grey eyes, and his jaw clenched, his throat trembling. 

"Draco." It was Narcissa Malfoy this time. "Come."

His fingers that had tightly clasped hers loosened, just a fraction, so slightly that she almost did not feel it. Her heart sank. _He wants to go._

 _If I love him, I have to let him go_ , she thought. _They are his family, after all._ It took all of her strength, but she relaxed the pressure on his hand. _Go if you want to._ Her heart was hammering in her chest. _But know that you are not like them. You will never be like them._

The second that passed felt like an eternity. Draco dropped her hand, and her world came crashing down like a tidal wave. All eyes were on him as he made his way down the steps. Away from her.

As she watched him cross the courtyard, Hannah grabbed her wrist, as if afraid she would run after him. She almost did.

 _If a time should come when he has to choose between your life or his family's, believe me when I say he will_ not _be on your side. Don't be stupid and give him all of you when we know he would not do the same._

How many times now had she and Draco been torn apart, reunited, then torn apart again? It had been him and her, going against the hurricane of odds that tried separate them. But now, it was not the fate of the stars or some higher power that was making Draco leave her. He wanted to. He was abandoning her.

 _We'll run,_ hadn't he said? _I'll run forever if only it's with you._

The air was cold beside her where he had stood just moments ago, and she wanted to cry. Everything they had been through, the pain she had endured because she trusted and believed him. It had all been for naught. Her dad had been wrong after all.

"Ah, well done, Draco." She watched as Voldemort put his arms around Draco like a prodigal son. "Well done." His betrayal clawed at her stomach, churning her insides and making her feel sick and weak.

As Draco joined his parents, Neville's scuffing footsteps caught Voldemort's attention. Grinning, he asked, "and who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Another bout of laughter erupted from the Death Eaters. Hatred surged through her as Bellatrix cackled the loudest.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-" Voldemort began, but Neville's voice sliced like a knife over the guffawing. "I'd like to say something." 

"What is he _doing_?" Hannah whispered in panic, and Susan kicked her feet to be quiet.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," Voldemort indulged Neville. 

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," said Neville, loudly. "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here." He touched his chest. "And so is Fred, and Remus, Tonks, all of them."

Angel closed her eyes as she listened to Neville's speech. The backs of her eyelids glowed with the sunlight, and her parents' faces floated in the dark space.

_It's alright. You're here with us now, eh? You're here with us...Nothing to worry about, darling._


	48. | 𝐎𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐔𝐂𝐇𝐔𝐒 | 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

**_'Ophiuchus' means 'serpent bearer' in Greek, and is a large constellation that crosses the celestial equator. In Roman mythology, he represents Asclepius, a healer who could bring people back from the dead. In Greek mythology, he represents Laocoön, a priest who warned the Trojans about the Trojan horse. He was killed by the gods as punishment._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

🖤

Neville's voice had faded into the background.

He looked back at Angel from across the distance. Her brown eyes were large and glossy with sorrow. And yet, her mouth twitched into the faintest smile. _I understand, it's okay_.

No, it was not. This was all wrong. He had only come because of the fear and panic in his mother's eyes. He wasn't ready to leave. Not yet, not ever.

Voldemort was watching Neville, his inhuman eyes sharp and alert, like a cobra waiting for its prey to be at its most vulnerable.

No one was paying attention to anything else. He would run back. Did he dare? The ground rumbled below his feet with an energy, channeling it into the muscles of his legs. He pressed his arm to his side, feeling the wand in his pocket, and the silver Hippogriff that weighed like lead.

"They didn't die in vain," Neville carried on. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!" He unsheathed the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

At that moment, Harry leapt from Hagrid's clutch, very much alive. There was a sickening pause, and time slowed like a dying music box.

_He was Ophiuchus, and he belonged to her, forever._

He ran.

"Potter!"

This was just Quidditch. The wand was nothing but a Quaffle in his hands. Harry caught his eye, as he had many times on the pitch before - he was open. In one heartbeat, Draco gauged the distance, the wind, the strength of throw. Then he tossed the wand into the air.

It hung at its apex for a moment, as if pausing to soak up the shock of its audience. Then it arched down, landing right in Harry's open hand with dead-accuracy, and his fingers closed firmly around it.

 _Confringo!_ he heard Harry shout behind him. Explosions sounded. The Death Eaters were in an uproar.

But Draco did not turn. He was running to Angel. She had pushed past the others to the front. Her arms stretched out, ready to receive him.

_Three more steps._

" _Avada kedavra_!" He did not recognise the voice.

_Two._

His mother, screaming.

_One._

The space around him lit up in the brightest flash of green he had ever seen.

He fell into Angel, and the only thing he knew in that moment was her embrace, and that his love for her was as immortal as the galaxies.


	49. 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐄

**_A concentration of mass so dense that nothing — not even light — can escape its gravitational pull once swallowed up._ **

**_They form when stars collapse at the end of their life cycle._ **

**_After a black hole has formed, it can continue to grow by absorbing additional matter from its surroundings._ **

🖤


	50. 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐊 𝐍𝐄𝐁𝐔𝐋𝐀 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: grief, s**c*dal thoughts

**__ **

**_[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bREMYM6BVes&feature=emb_title)_ **

**_Dark nebulae are clouds of interstellar dust so thick they block light from objects behind it such as stars or reflection nebulae. They are irregular and often take on serpentine shapes, obscuring brighter backgrounds such as the Milky Way._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I did not remember anything after that. I was only told.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in my bed back at the manor. My parents loomed over me, told me I had been calling her name in my death-sleep.

 _Where is she?_ I had demanded to know.

_My darling, the Dark Lord has lost the war. We have to lay low._

I hadn't cared about that. All I knew was that she was not by my side, and I wanted to see her.

 _She's dead, Draco_.

No. They were lying. They had to hold me down as I screamed and kicked. _Where is she? Where is she?_

_Dead. Sacrificed her life for yours, our beloved son._

They told me I had betrayed Voldemort. In a desperate, final display of loyalty, a young Death Eater by the name of Barnabas Abigor had tried to kill me for it. He was only fifteen.

They told me she must have seen it from over my shoulder. At the last second, at my last step, she had swung me around.

They told me it happened so fast. It was over in a beat of a hummingbird's wings. _The girl barely had half a second to think._

They told me all of this, and they were lying. I knew it, because I knew Angel. And Angel thought about absolutely everything. I knew that in the single, atomic moment it took for the curse to travel from Abigor's wand to me, she _had_ thought. And it was exactly this I could not live with.

I did not leave the room for months after that.

At first, I waited. For what, I didn't really know. Perhaps a letter, or a some sort of sign that what they had told me was not true. I penned letters of my own, to Angel. Hannah. Harry. Anyone. I inked my desperation onto parchment before crumpling them up and tossing them aside.

It took two whole weeks of crushing silence before it finally sank in. I was reading a book on Magical Creatures in the library - a chapter on unicorns. In between the words 'golden' and 'hooves', it hit me out of nowhere. Angel was dead. I was alive, and she was not.

First, the earth folded in on me. 

Then, the tears came - sudden, and in torrents. I cried and cried and cried, until my lungs emptied of air and my eyes were red and raw.

It was like no one even cared that she was gone. The sun still rose and the pale moon shone as brightly as ever. But that was the real world.

Mine? Mine was plunged into darkness. Obliterated, like a glass cup shattering onto the floor. The stars that had burned with her fire were extinguished, a snuffer over candle flames. The sky she had painted for me opened up into a chasm, swallowing the colours and leaving me in grey monotone.

Where was she buried? Did anyone cry as they lowered her into the soil? I did not - and could not - know. And maybe I did not want to.

However, of one thing I was certain - flowers bloomed from the ground she lay under. And for every petal they gained, one of mine will wither away. Unable to eat, drink, or sleep, the days passed by in a blur.

"Be sensible, Draco. This isn't what she would have wanted," my mother told me. "She would have wanted you to live well."

And she was right. Angel would have wanted me to eat, drink, and sleep. She would have wanted me to celebrate being alive, to be kind and good to people, to live voraciously and fearlessly.

But Angel hadn't known that the only reason why I ran back was because I had wanted to live that very life with her. She hadn't known that a world in which she did not exist was not worth living in, and now she never would.

Desperately, I clung to the echoes of her voice, her laughter, her touch. _You look great, by the way. Muggles drew all that, you know? Let's stop saying things, just for tonight._

_I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you more than the stars._

They wanted to Obliviate my memories; it would have eased the pain. But I did not want to forget the way her rosebud lips had felt against mine, the feather-breath on my cheek when she told me she loved me. I wanted to remember the sweetness in my lungs when I saw her in that dress, and the moving shadows on her face at the Thestral pond.

I said I would hate them forever if they asked again, so they didn't. Instead, they urged me to leave it behind.

"Oh, do stop wallowing, Draco," my father sighed. "She died a painless death. Be thankful you were at least spared the agony of watching it. You're a Malfoy, you'll find another." My mother stood behind him, nodding in agreement. 

I looked at them, then. Cold and distant, they have never felt a drop of warmth in their lives. What could they possibly know of a love like ours?

I hated them. But more than anything, I hated myself. Thoughts whirled around in my head unceasingly. If I hadn't run; if I had just gotten on that Muggle plane with her; if I had not agreed to the Death Eaters' plan; if I had not been born into this family. _If, if, if._

Death has a funny way of dangling memories in front of you, like a carrot to a rabbit - right under your nose, but always out of reach. And it was in such a manner that Death taunted me - whispering to me the conversations we had spoken in the dark under my sheets, now wetting my eyes the same way she had cried so many times for me.

I missed listening to her, telling her things. I missed counting down the hours in the day till I could see her again. I missed her tearing down the walls I had spent years building around my heart. 

Before the battle, I thought I had been prepared to never see her again. But nothing could have prepared me for this.

It would have been different if perhaps she was alive and well somewhere far away. Perhaps I may have even been able to let go if she was with someone else. But she had a choice to live for herself, or die for me. And she had chosen wrong.

Trapped in my gilded cage of fine marble and expensive wood furnishings, I truly feared I would go mad. And so, in the drudgery of day, I busied myself playing the piano in the empty hall, until the notes reminded me of her laughter. Then I would move to the library, where I spent hours studying Astronomy.

After I learnt to build my own telescope, I sat by it every night without fail, noting all the constellations I could for her. Then I would spot Polaris, and my soul would explode with grief all over again.

Some nights, I visited the Thestral pond and wished. For her back, for me to take her place, for time to rewind. For death - if only to have one more glimpse of her in the afterlife. Nothing ever happened.

It carried on like this for months. The minute hand on the clock inched on and the chimes sounded every three hours, but time did little to smooth the jagged pain. I just learnt to live with the broken pieces.

Winter came, long and unforgiving. I thought of the snow-covered ground and wondered if it was cold where she was. I would have held her close to warm her.

I began to get sick often. One week, a bad case of pneumonia almost took my life. I lay in bed, staring at the canopy while my mother held wet towels against my forehead. I wanted to tell her to just stop and let me go, but I couldn't even summon the energy to open my mouth. I didn't die, much to my chagrin.

Eventually, the frost on the windows began to crack and melt away with the beginnings of spring. Sunlight found its way through the heavy, rolling clouds. The days became brighter and longer, and the air was thick with petrichor.

It was on one such day, when I sat on the tree root by the pond, that a letter came.

It hadn't been the first. In the last two months, each time I was in the clearing, dozens of birds had flown straight to me, coming from all sorts of people - Hannah, Susan, even one from Cedric, and another from Harry himself.

One thing always stopped me from opening them - a fear that reading them would somehow turn into reality what some part of me still believed was fiction.

I could imagine what they said, though. Angry words, demanding to know why I had killed their friend, or condolences, telling me they were sorry for my loss.

But this one was stamped with the official Hogwarts crest, and out of pure curiosity, I broke the seal.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Your actions during the Battle of Hogwarts have played a big part in the defeat of Dark Wizard Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. To thank you, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, together with the Ministry of Magic, wish to award you the Medal of Honour, for a heroic display of great courage and bravery._

_To receive this award, we cordially invite you and your family back to Hogwarts castle on 2 May to celebrate the First Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, where we commemorate our heroes and honour the lives lost._

_It will be a formal event, and accommodation and meals will be provided from 1 May to 3 May. We await your owl no later than 15 April._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Headmistress_

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

I hadn't the slightest why they would want to thank me. It was I, after all, who had started the domino chain by leading the Death Eaters into the school. I had indirectly murdered Dumbledore, and the Malfoys had only evaded Azkaban because we had defected at the very last minute.

And so the letter joined the steadily-growing pile of unopened envelopes on my desk.

Another one came a week later while I was at the same spot. A familiar brown-spotted owl burst through the greening tree branches. This would be Hannah Abbott's fourth letter to me now.

However, instead of the usual bone-colour, this one was enclosed in a silver envelope. But it was the wax seal - a cross intersected with a small 'x' - that made me open it.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_Dear Draco,_

_I am writing on behalf of Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and the rest of Dumbledore's Army._

_You haven't answered any of our owls. We hope you've been doing alright._

_We know it must have been a difficult for you, but we would love if you could join us back at Hogwarts on 2 May to receive your award. Angel will be honoured at the ceremony, and we hope that all her loved ones will be there._

_Perhaps coming back can provide you the healing you need. She would want to see you again._

_Warmest,  
_ _Hannah, Susan, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Neville, and all members of the D.A._

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

I stared at the letter, reading and re-reading it. It seemed like they actually wanted me there. Why go through all this hassle otherwise? After much contemplation, I decided that maybe Hannah was right. Maybe going back to Hogwarts would provide the closure I needed to ease my suffering.

"Where did you get that?" my mother asked when I showed her the letter. "We've placed protective charms around our house for a reason, Draco. One of those is so that they would not be able to contact us."

It might have been the defeated look in my eyes, or a certain nagging guilt that tugged her heart after seeing her son waste away for a year, but she finally relented. She convinced my father that she shall go with me, and that it will be perfectly safe.

"It's good for the boy," I overheard her whispering to him in the drawing room. _"_ At least he'll be going somewhere rather than cooped up in his room alone. If you care about our son at all, you will allow him to go."

And so on the first of May, at the crack of dawn, mother and I left for Hogwarts.


	51. 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐊 𝐀𝐃𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

**__ **

**_'Dark adaptation' refers to the eyes' transition to night vision. It is rapid during the first 5 or 10 minutes after one leaves a well-lit room, but full adaptation for humans requires at least a half hour to two — and can be ruined by a momentary glance at a bright light._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Our arrival at Hogwarts was more bearable than expected. I had already prepared myself for two reactions - fussing and pitiful sideways glances, or accusatory glares. But oddly, no one was there to greet us at the platform. Well, it was not all that strange - traitors didn't deserve welcoming ceremonies.

House elves ushered us into the castle, lugging our bags with great effort. We passed the courtyard and through the passageways that skirted the compound. I looked out the windows at the mountains, and that was when I saw them.

Gravestones. About a hundred of them at the foot of the slope, springing from the ground like daisies. I thought about Angel, and Fred, and Tonks and Lupin, and squinted for their names, but it was impossible to see anything from so high up. Then, they were out of sight as we began our long descent down a dozen staircases.

Our quarters were simple, furnished with the necessary and nothing more. Despite its humble appearance, light managed to find its way in, and it still smelt of newly-laid brick and mortar. Furniture stood where they should be - a chair, a chest of drawers, and a bed, its dark green sheets smoothed and tucked tightly into the mattress. A stark contrast to the large, private bedroom I used to have in the Slytherin dorms, but it felt like I could breathe for once.

My mother, however, did not bother hiding her distaste. Her nose turned up at its modesty. "Quaint," she sniffed, before disappearing into her room and shutting the door. I made no comment, but I thought it wasn't so terrible. I was beginning to tire of the heavy velvet drapes, and opulent metals that weighed our house down.

 _The ceremony will begin tomorrow at 3pm, and after that, a feast,_ the elves informed me nervously. I almost felt a little sorry for them. The Malfoys were notorious for the way we treated our house elves, and of course, they had all probably heard about Dobby. I thanked them, and they scurried away eagerly.

I inhaled deeply, allowing the air to fill my lungs. It felt strange to be back in school. Had it really been a year since then? When a certain dark wizard had tried to take over the world, when I had played an indistinguishably duel role of hero and villain - or so they might say. 

A year since I have touched this very stone with someone else. Florals, and a flash of white satin. They were memories I had locked them up in the furthest recesses of my mind and thrown away the key. Now, as my fingertips grazed the battle-scarred stone, I opened the floodgates and let myself remember.

Her smile, sparkling like fresh snow in the sunlight. The night sky twinkling from behind her eyes, trapped there for eternity. Long dark hair, soft under my fingers as I played with it. Another image came, one long-branded into my mind. Her dark blue jumper, muddied with dust and dirt, and the way she held out her arms towards me. _Come home._

It pained like an old broken bone that never quite healed, or the bruising of a punch to the stomach. Dull and throbbing - benign, but always there. Her absence was a ghost, whispering in the empty air beside me, sitting heavy upon my shoulders. 

I wish I could cry, but my tears have long-ceased, a tide that receded and never came back. There was only the stone that weighed my insides down, and half-empty lungs that never seemed to fill completely no matter how hard I tried. 

There was a knock on my door, and I folded the thoughts of her away like a piece of parchment. It was another house elf, bringing my lunch. I tried to smile at him, but my cheeks hurt from the effort. He bowed and left as silently as he had come. I despised it, the way they looked at me, like I was a monster. Like I was ugly. 

Either way, it was better than having to dine with the other guests in the Great Hall. They were all there now - Hannah, Susan, Cedric, Harry and Company. Hogwarts' Most Valiant, laughing as they ate and drank without a care in the world.

Mother and I? She had requested the food be sent to our rooms, and I knew behind her disdain for my school's inclusivity was a shame she never spoke of. Of what nature was her humiliation exactly, I could not be sure. 

It did not matter anyway - I wasn't in the mood to meet anyone. I could already hear their voices. _I'm so sorry about Angel. Has it really been a year? How have you been coping? She would want you to be happy -_ banging me over the head with a load of eat-pray-love rubbish. That is, if they wanted to speak to me at all.

The first day crawled by in a daze. Like clockwork, I pushed the food into my mouth. For lunch, we had roast chicken salad, cheese and bread. For dinner, shepherd's pie, steak and kidney pudding, and a huge slice of treacle tart. It all tasted like cardboard to me. When that was done, I spent the rest of the day staring out the window listlessly, too afraid to go out for fear I might bump into someone familiar. I would not have been able to bear it if it had been Hannah or Cedric.

That night, I dreamt.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

_I'll die, Draco._ Her voice was pleading. _If you go, I'll die._

My parents were watching me, and so was Voldemort. _Come, Draco,_ mother demanded once more.

I tore my hands from hers, but she gripped my sleeve, sobbing. _Draco, please don't leave me, please._

I regarded her only for a moment before turning away. I wasn't in control of myself. Voldemort had enchanted me, or perhaps my mother. I wanted to go back into her arms, but a magic compelled me to keep moving forward, and the distance between us kept growing. On the other side, mother hugged me loosely.

_You have condemned her to death, Malfoy!_

It was Hannah Abbott, heckling me across the space that divided good and evil.

_T_ _raitor! You're no better than Yaxley! You will burn in hell with him!_

Angel pushed past the students. She was running to me, her footsteps scuffing lightly on the stone.

Voldemort twisted his body, stretching his wand towards Angel. _You have chosen wisely, Draco,_ he said _._

 _Wait! No!_ _Stop!_ I was shouting at the top of my lungs, but I could not hear myself. Someone had pressed the mute button on me.

His mouth moved, and she stopped short as if she had run into a wall. I saw it spread over her body - green veins of light sucking the life out of her.

She looked at me - that same look as when she knew some unspoken thing about me, like I was transparent, made of water and air. And then, like trying to stand a piece of string, she fell.

I screamed until my throat turned to sand, pulling against my mother's restraints, but no one could hear me.

Hannah's face was projected in the sky, looking down at me scornfully. _How does it feel, Malfoy?_ _Did you enjoy it?_ _Look at yourself, Malfoy._

Almost obediently, I looked down. To my horror, Voldemort's wand was in my hand, pointed at Angel's crumpled body on the ground.

Hannah's voice reverberated around the surrounding mountains. _You have no one to blame but yourself. You condemned her to death the moment you left her side._

_You condemned her to death the moment you left her side._

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

I jolted up in bed. My hair and clothes were damp with sweat, Hannah's words still buzzing in my ears like flies. Despite the open windows, the still air in the room suffocated me. I blindly put on my shoes and hurried outside.

The castle made no sound except for the faint crackling of the torch-lined walls. As I ascended the stairs, I saw them. Draco and Angel. They were breathless and wind-ruffled. He was wearing his tuxedo. _Scared, Dawson?_ She had her white dress hitched up to her knees. _Of course not!_

Giggling, they gallivanted past me towards my - _his_ \- room. I watched them disappear into the darkness before I started my climb again. Up and up, until I was on ground level. The ways of the castle were etched into my memory as I wandered aimlessly, taking in the yards and spires as if it were my first time. As I rounded another corner, three figures stood in next corridor.

 _So you did it on your own then? You made a choice to kiss him, behind my back. Have you been shagging him?_ Cedric's fingers wrapped around Angel's wrist, digging into her flesh. Draco stormed up to them. _Diggory! Get your filthy fucking hands off her!_

Hesitantly, I ventured over, not wanting to startle them. But of course, they made no reaction towards me. They weren't real, I had to remind myself.

The other Draco tried to touch Angel, but she jerked away and ran off. He chased her. Without thinking, I followed, down the long tunnel next to the kitchens. The entrance that led to the Hufflepuff common room loomed ahead, and the scene melted into another.

This time, Angel's black school robes faded into her yellow Hufflepuff sweater. Other Draco spun her around by her shoulders. _Don't ignore me!_

She glared at him, eyes glossy with tears. _You're so selfish! You never think about anyone else but yourself. But that's is all I am to you, right? A stupid, ditzy Mudblood maggot who was pathetic enough to take you on an ego trip by oversharing and looking out for you and making sure you're alright._

She shoved his shoulder, and I caught a look in her eyes I never realised before. It was strange, like a deep forest pool, or a thick cashmere blanket. _Love_. But not the kind that happened by circumstance. It was overflowing, as if we had been lovers in a previous life and our passion had spilled over into this.

It hurt as I watched Other Draco kiss her. From afar, I saw the tension in his muscles relax, his features soften. His left arm, which he had always taken extra care to keep out of sight, now raised to her face, caressing and smoothing. I smiled. Even time could not corrupt the memory of how her lips had made me feel, like I had been moulded into existence just for her.

Shaking my head, I forced himself to move on, passing by classrooms and more hallways. My feet seemed to have a life of their own, and I eventually stopped in front of the Great Hall. The doors were tightly shut, but the new hinges were still smooth with minimal wear, and I heaved them open easily.

In the grey darkness, I saw that everything had been set up for the ceremony. The four rows of tables and benches had been cleared, and a red carpet trailed right down to the front. On each side were rows of chairs, neatly lined up like for a graduation or conference, and a podium stood in place of the professors' dining table.

I walked further down the carpet with my wand as the only source of light. It was strange to see the Hall this empty and quiet. There had been feasts here, loud rambunctious laughter of students under the watchful eyes of the professors. Dumbledore in his placid peace; McGonagall, pricked up like a cat's ears; and Snape, ever-bored and stoic, twirling the stem of his goblet between his fingers.

I had just about reached the front when another light seemed to glow from behind me. For a moment, I felt an adolescent sense of guilt, like a deer caught in headlights. But I was no longer a student, and the presence behind me was no professor.

A Patronus bloodhound stood a few paces away, its regal neck poised and alert. It gazed at me; a knowing look, like it saw right through me. Like I was made of water and air.

It held my stare for a few moments before it trotted back down the carpet and out of the Hall. _Wait_ , I wanted to say, but my throat made no sound. So I did the only thing I could think of - I followed it.

It walked out into the night air, glowing pearlescent in the moonlight. It kept a brisk pace as it crossed the courtyards into another part of the castle, but I didn't have to try very hard to follow it. Whenever I fell too far behind, it would pause in its tracks until I neared, and it would start off again. My heart pounded in time with my legs when I soon realised where we were going.

The entrance to the Astronomy Tower came into view. Its heavy doors were wide open. The hound entered the darkness without hesitation, its tail trailing wisps of blue and silver threads. I stumbled after it with wild excitement. A million thoughts coursed through my mind, but I barely had time to dwell on them as it ran up the stairs, its sinewy legs bounding two at once.

But if I had been expecting anything, what I found at the top definitely wasn't it.

The dog had completely disappeared. The landing was quite empty save for the usual equipment lying around and the two globe structures, twisting lazily within their rings.

Outside, the sky was large. The stars and moon peered in, so bright that it lit up the space as if it were daytime. Had I just been seeing things? I must have. Trauma does funny things to the mind, or so mother had warned me. 

"Draco?"


	52. 𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐇𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐄

**__ **

**_[ ♪ ♩ ♬ ♫ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW-s9fop4d4)_ **

**_Earthshine occurs when the sunlight that is reflected by Earth makes the dark part of the Moon glow faintly - the ghostly version of a full Moon. It is especially obvious during the Moon's crescent phases._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I felt as if I had been struck by lightning.

That voice, silken and melodious. I would know it anywhere. It was the same one that had told me of the stars and galaxies, and a thousand stories of the world. It had once told me I was loved.

Terror set in my stomach. Slowly, I turned around, almost not daring to look.

There she was, glorious in her simple beauty. She had on her fuzzy white jumper, dark waves hanging loose over her shoulders. Her cheeks glowed and a warm smile crinkled the sides of her eyes. It was like I was seeing her for the first time, and my tongue stumbled over her name in reply.

She came closer, and the night breeze carried her floral scent. It was sweeter than ever, a mixture of sugar and flowers, cut by a sharp note of something silvery that prickled my nose. She stopped in front of me, so near I could feel the warmth radiating from her body, could see the stars behind me reflected in her brown irises, could count every single strand of eyelash.

I took a step back. I would have tipped over backwards if I had not. "Y- you're not real," I breathed. "You're... you're dead."

Her smile faltered. Hurt flashed across her eyes, but she did not deny it. She reached for my hand. To my surprise, I let her take it. It was ice cold, just as I had subconsciously expected. "Draco." Her voice was fairy dust in the Northern wind. "How have you been?"

"I've- I've been a-alright," I stammered.

The flesh of her palm felt so real against mine as she squeezed my hand. "Tell me, how are you _really_?"

My mind could barely comprehend what she was asking, but my mouth answered her anyway. "I... I've missed you," was all I could manage, feeling my throat knot with tears. How could I even begin to explain what the past year had been like?

"You came back." Her smile was small and petal-light.

"Hannah... _they..._ thought it would be good. I hadn't wanted to," I admitted.

She cocked her head slightly. "I know."

I knew she knew. She had known everything about me without even speaking to me properly for six years. She had known me as we sat beside each other for months in this Tower. She had known me as I stood across her on the courtyard that fateful day. And now, even in death, she knew me.

Being known. I distinctly remembered the rush of it and the warmth that glowed in my belly. It had left with her when she died, and it would leave with her after tonight. I would never know such a feeling ever again.

Still, like a magnet, I was drawn to her, and a familiar longing burst forth from within my chest. "You're not real," I repeated louder, trying to remind myself. Some part of me hoped she would laugh and say she was just as alive as I was. She would grab my hand and we would run away together with nothing but Polaris in the sky as our map.

But that was my world. In the real world, she looked at me for a moment before delivering the killing blow. 

"I know."

At that, what little self-control I thought I had was lost, and I promptly burst into tears. She hugged me as I sank to my knees.

It felt completely stupid, crying to a ghost, but I didn't care. The feeling of her solid body against mine, the smell of her hair, her arms around me. It was all so overwhelming. Everything hurt in my stomach and chest, and I cried harder than I ever had.

"It should've been me," I sobbed into her shoulder. "It should've been me. It should've been me."

A sudden and immense fury overtook me. She had been so selfish. It was all her fault I was alone. I shouted at her, pushed weakly; told her how much I hated her, that I would never forgive her for leaving me. She never let go, holding me fast as I wept. "I'm here," she said, holding my head to the crook of her neck. "I'm here with you. I'm here."

Her words ripped open old wounds, and I wished she would stop saying that. But she didn't, repeating them over and over until eventually, the energy ebbed from my body and my eyes could no longer force out any more tears.

When my cries finally fizzled down to hiccupping sniffs, she held me up and led me towards the direction of the sky. A blanket was spread out on the wood floor. It hadn't there before.

We lay down, and she put an arm around me to pull me close. Exhausted, I curled up into her. It was so quiet that the stars seemed to moan as they dragged with the Earth.

"You know," said Angel, breaking the silence. "I never got to thank you for saving Hannah's life."

I had nearly forgotten about that. It seemed like years ago. "She hates me," I said with conviction. 

"What makes you think that?"

I propped up on my elbows and stared at her, frowning. "Angel, you're dead because of me."

"And Harry might've been too. But he isn't, because of you."

I clenched my jaw, feeling the anger creep back in. "Why'd you do it?" 

She was looking up at the sky, her expression mild and indiscernible. "Why did _you_?"

The question cut me down like scythe to wheat, and I hesitated for a long time. "I don't know," I finally said, lying back down. "I wasn't really thinking. I just... did."

She turned to me. The stars were in her eyes again, blinding me. "It's what we do without much thought that reveals our true self, isn't it?"

"No," I insisted stubbornly. "If I hadn't, you would be alive right now."

Her thumb was rubbing circles on the back of my palms, pressing and kneading my skin. _Feel this._

 _"_ And you would have denied us a chance," she said, gently. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

I bristled at that. Of course she wouldn't. She wasn't the one who had to live with this. "That's easy for you to say," I snapped. "You know, you weren't just some... some _girl_ to me, Angel. You were like my family. And now you're dead. You have no idea what that's like. No _fucking_ idea."

The motion stopped, just for a beat before it continued, but her face had changed. Her eyes cast away from mine as she lifted a hand to her necklace. I immediately felt cruel and wished I could take it back. "It's unbearable," I added, more quietly. "Without you."

"I know."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Do you not feel, I don't know, _upset_ that you're dead? We would have been together right now. We would have been happy. Aren't you the least bit sad? Did you not want to be with me at all?"

I knew my questions didn't make sense. It would have been me who would have died if not her. Our fates had been written separately, two intersecting lines that met and diverged, going further and further apart.

"Do you want me to be?"

She asked this like she was offering me a glass of water from the kitchen. And I understood. She would respond with whatever answer comforted me most. Because Angel was dead. The one in front of me now was not even a real ghost, but simply a figment of my desolation - a made-up dream.

Her fingers brushed over my gaunt cheeks, the roughness of my chapped lips. "Do you think I wish to see you like this, Draco?" she whispered. She slipped a hand under my shirt, feeling my protruding ribcage. "This. Do you not think this hurts me?"

I closed my eyes at the sensation of her touch and remembered that night we were tangled in my bed.

She lay her head on my chest, her voice vibrating against my hollowed body. "Draco, if you died, I don't think I would've been able to look up at the night sky ever again."

It was a strange way of saying it, but I knew that to her, they were more than just balls of gas burning light years away. They held everything she had ever loved - her parents, her home. Me. 

It was also the answer I wanted to hear.

Regardless, it comforted me. I took a moment to breathe it in, then I pressed lips to hers. She tasted like apples on a Spring day, and I felt the lump in my throat again.

We kissed and kissed, holding each other as though we had never been held before.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," I said in between breaths. The muscles in my jaw tightened as I tried not to let the tears come. "I'm so sorry for everything."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

We drifted in and out of sleep, our limbs crisscrossing over each other. In the brief moments of awakeness, we kissed and touched. I felt her neck, her shoulders and hips, and thought of how I once had the chance to be like this every day. She ran her fingers through my hair, nuzzling against me.

The black sky was beginning to fade into a lighter blue when she finally pulled apart. "You have to go," she reminded me.

I held on, my fingers reluctant to release. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." She stretched out her legs languorously. "Perhaps I'd be the Tower ghost. Wander about the castle, have a laugh with Myrtle or Nearly-Headless Nick."

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Tonight," I said. "All this. It isn't real, is it?" I needed to be absolutely sure for the last time.

Her silence was my answer, but I went on boldly- "So that means you'll come to me any time I wish you to?"

"Oh, Draco," she smiled against me, and my heart sank. "Is that any way to live life?"

The sun had started to peak from behind the horizon. I pulled the silver Hippogriff from my pocket and held it out to her. She shook her head, closing her hand over mine. "Keep it," she said. "You can give it to me when we meet again."

When we meet again. How long would it be before my body yielded to the curse of mortality? Another sixty, seventy years? That is if I did not decide to off myself first. But for her sake, I said nothing, and obediently slipped it back into my pocket.

We kissed for the last time. I squeezed my eyes to block out my other senses, so that I would only focus on her lips.

Already, she was fading into the first flares of light. Tears had begun to well in her eyes, and her lips pinched as she smiled goodbye. I took one last look at her, sketching her over and over again in my memory.

Then the sun reared its mighty head into the sky, bathing the Tower in a brilliant yellow hue, and she was gone.


	53. 𝐁𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐘 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐒 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

**__ **

**_Binary stars are two stars that lie very close to, and/or are often orbiting each other. They orbit so closely that they appear as a single point of light, and can eclipse each other when viewed from a plane along our line of sight._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

I stared at myself in the mirror as my mother reached around to straighten my jacket.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Her lips were warm against my freshly-shaven jaw before she swished out of the room.

I turned back to my reflection, hardly recognising the man I saw. My hair, which used to fall loosely over my brows, was now cut and combed out of my face. The shirt and jacket fit nicely over my shoulders despite my skeletal frame. For once, I did not look quite so terrible.

The longer I looked, the harder is was not to imagine Angel standing beside me in her dress of white satin, stars dripping from her hair like pearls. _You look great, by the way,_ she would say.

As unreal as last night had been, I felt better. She had been there with me, so close, just within reach. Was this the closure Hannah had spoken of in her letter? Or have I gone completely loopy? If this was going insane felt like, I thought it might not be so bad after all.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

There was already a crowd bustling in the foyer outside the Hall when I finally arrived. Jewels flashed and gold threads shone against the dark stone floors. Silver platters bobbed above the heads, carrying plates of hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne.

Protruding amongst the sea of bodies was the unmistakable hat of Professor McGonagall. She weaved in and out, greeting everyone and announcing that the ceremony would begin soon.

There were also Ministry people - tall and serious, with grave expressions carved into their tired faces. They looked as if Voldemort might jump out from behind any random corner. If not for their presence, I might have thought this all very reminiscent of the Yule Ball, but that had been years ago now.

A couple of familiar faces stood out to me. There were Ernie, Neville, and George. In another corner, Ginny and Harry linked arms, chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione stood nearby, engrossed in conversation with Hannah and Susan.

_Hannah and Susan._

I ducked away quickly, trying to keep my head down. If I stayed as close to the walls as possible, I might just make it into the hall without any of them seeing me. Of course, luck would not have that. My shoe caught onto an uneven stone slab on the floor, and a sharp ache bit my toe as I lurched forward just a little.

Hermione, ever-alert, noticed this minor abnormal movement from the corner of her eye. She nudged Ron, and the two of them started towards me, grabbing Harry by the arm on the way.

I pretended not to see them as I hurried to the doors, but they were fast, and Hermione tapped me on the shoulder. "Draco." Her voice was polite, and I had no choice but to turn around.

She was smiling at me. Beside her, Harry and Ron tried to follow her cue. They seemed older somehow, with their suits and shadow of facial hair.

"Ah, Granger," I said, trying to match her impartiality. A moment of silence passed as we all thought of what to say.

Hermione coughed lightly. "H-how have you been?"

"I've been perfectly fine, thanks." I made sure to keep the disinterest in my voice. Harry's bright blue orbs pierced me, searching for more. I bit down, refusing to let on. This was so like them, to have their noses in everybody's business. Desperately, I strained for my mother over Harry's shoulder, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, we're glad you came." Hermione said in a fragile manner, as if afraid it would offend.

"Yeah, mate," Ron added. There it was - a tinge of pity in his voice.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry jumped in. 'I just wanted to say... thanks _._ For saving me."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Anyway, I've got to go-"

"Well, it- it's just that we haven't heard from you in a year, and-"

I stuck out my hand before he could finish. "See you inside, Potter."

They raised their eyebrows, but Harry reached out and shook firmly. This whole conversation was a thousand times more uncomfortable than I had expected, and I tried not to roll my eyes as I turned to leave.

Hermione inhaled like she was trying to hold her breath, before the words came tumbling from her mouth.

"She's around the back. If- if you still want to see... her."

I halted in my tracks. The cemetery. The gravestones flashed in my mind. I wondered which was hers. There would never be a right time, and so perhaps I would never find out.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Maybe later."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but changed her mind at the last second. "Right." She attempted to sound spritely. "We'll see you inside, then."

They finally broke away from me. I paused to steel myself, realising I barely taken a breath through the whole exchange.

My mother appeared from behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Draco, it's time."

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

A young Ravenclaw stood by the door, ushering people in. "All recipients to the front," she motioned when we told him our names. "Chairs are labelled."

My mother shot me a warning look as she took a seat amongst the families and other guests. Alone, I made my way further down to the front.

Hannah and Susan had already found their places next to Neville. Hannah's neck craned around, surveying each guest in her mercilessly keen manner.

Thankfully, I found my name beside Cho's. Not ideal, but at least it was far away from the rest. I tried to make myself as small as possible, my eyes burning a hole in the little programme they had handed out.

"Alright, Draco?" Cho asked, casual and unintrusive.

"Yeah."

"You missed rehearsals."

I blinked. "What?"

"We had rehearsals this morning. To receive our award? The elves didn't tell you?"

She giggled amusedly at my horrified silence. "When they call your name, just go up from the left - see those steps there? -, receive your award, exit through the right, and come back here." 

My 'thank you' was interrupted by an applause as McGonagall stepped up to the podium. She waited for it to die down before clearing her throat.

First, she thanked everyone for coming - students, family, teachers, and Ministry officials. She spoke about the Battle, commending everyone for their united efforts in keeping the school safe. Then, she invited Harry up to say a few words.

Finally, an opportunity for him to properly thank everyone who had risked everything to save his stupid, precious life. He took it eagerly.

_I would especially like to thank my friends, Ron Weasley,_ _Hermione_ _Granger, Neville Longbottom..._

Harry soaked up the limelight, droning on and on about how everyone in this room had played a part in saving the Wizarding world from utter destruction.

My thoughts began to drift to Angel again, and how this was all backwards. It was supposed to be her in my seat, and me in the cold, spiritless earth.

_And Draco Malfoy, to whom I also owe my life to._

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. It was strange to hear it from Harry's mouth without malice or animosity. He nodded at me, a small, imperceptible tilt. _Thank you._

The audience clapped again as McGonagall switched with Harry at the podium. It was finally time for the awards.

One by one, she read off names. The adults were first: Molly Weasley, for her defeat of Bellatrix; Pomona Sprout and Sybill Trelawney, ingenious and devastating use of plants and crystal balls; Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took on the Dark Lord themselves at one point during the fighting.

Then came the students. It was impossible to name everyone who had participated and fought bravely, but they called out a few: Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, and the Patil sisters, for fearlessly leading the front lines.

Hannah Abbott, for her scuffle and triumph over two of the most deadly Death Eaters - Yaxley and Greyback. Her gown rustled as she crossed the stage to McGonagall. It was when she turned back to the crowd that her sweeping gaze found me. I looked away so quickly I did not see her reaction.

_Draco Malfoy. For conjuring a Patronus so unbelievably powerful it dispelled all the Dementors at once. Secondly, the inspiring and courageous act of throwing Harry Potter his wand at the eleventh hour. It was pivotal in the defeat of Voldemort, and we have much to thank him for it._

My legs did not feel like mine as I made my way up the steps. McGonagall's frail fingers pinned the medal on me and clasped my hand. The applause from the crowd was fervent, their smiles of admiration tainted with surprise. The Malfoys were prominent, but were known for neither bravery nor gallantry. Yet, here was their son, decorated with a medal of valor. _Inspiring._

Hannah's squint was trained on me as I went back to my seat. Heat rose to my cheeks and I stared down at badge, almost in shame. A ribbon, striped with red, green, yellow, and blue, from which a silver coin hung, engraved with the Hogwarts crest. Inscribed were the words: 'For bravery in the face of darkness'.

I was too preoccupied with this to notice that they had brought someone on stage. Her name cracked like thunder, loud and sudden in my subconscious.

_... Angel Dawson, for aiding the wounded, and her selfless sacrifice that saved the life of another._

My head snapped up. I stared unblinkingly as the girl glided towards McGonagall. Raven hair obscured her face, highlighted a deep honey brown by the afternoon light streaming in from the windows. The skirt of her white dress - one I have never seen before - flowed around her ankles.

I tried to blink her away, thinking she would disappear with the next glare of sun. She did not.

The blood rushed to my head as my breaths grew short. The podium, McGonagall, the ghost, blurred into one another. The ovation dimmed in the background as my fingers and feet became numb. I stood, chest heaving in disbelief.

Their eyes were on me. All of them. I couldn't breathe. McGonagall had just pinned the ribbon on Angel's dress, and had now the two of them had turned in surprise as well.

There was no doubt about it. It was her. But her smile had faded into a frown. She looked at me with her dark eyes, her initial pleasure giving way to confusion and concern.

This was not real. She was not real. I was making it up in my head. She had told me exactly this just last night... so why was everyone clapping as if they could see her too?

I ran.

Down the carpet and out the Hall, through the hallways that seemed to stretch longer and longer in an endless labyrinth. I leapt over balustrades and flew across the courtyards. I did not stop running until I came to the foot of the hill at the back of the castle.

Headstone after headstone, I searched. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin. About thirty names I didn't know. But I knew Lavender Brown. Colin Creevey. Fred Weasley. And I knew Severus Snape.

I staggered by all of them, finally reaching the last row. A beautiful crab apple tree presided over the last of the monoliths, shading them with its rosy blooms.

Amongst the onyx slabs, a white marble angel rose from the ground. Her wings lifted to the heavens, two arms outstretched towards me. She looked like... like...

My knees hit the grass, and my body laboured with sobs as I read the epitaph.  
  


_Here lies Angel Dawson_

_Who lived up to her name into death,_   
_for her gracious eyes saw good even in the devils._


	54. 𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐗

**__ **

**_An equinox happens about twice a year. It is the moment when the Sun is directly above Earth's equator. On an equinox date, day and night are of equal length._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hannah found me on the banks of the Black Lake. Her heavy gown rustled as she dropped down beside me, kicking off her heels.

I tensed and waited for her to speak, but she said nothing. The breeze rippled through the grass beneath us, shaking our hair. We sat in stillness, staring into the distance at the Lake. It was only after some moments that she caught me off guard with her question. "What's your problem?"

My initial reaction was to scoff. "Oh, you would love to know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she said. "I actually would."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to show that her sudden question had actually made me feel embarrassed and self-conscious. I know did not use to be like this - sensitive and so easily bruised. I had gone soft, and now I realise this hadn't escaped the notice of people around me.

The roles have been swapped - _they_ were now the ones with the serpent under their foot. The snake that had bitten them for years, now a squirming, writhing mess under their toes. They took great pleasure in that, I was sure.

"Why'd you even send that letter, asking me to come back?" I snapped. "There's nothing for me here. Not anymore. If there had been, it's gone now."

"So it all meant nothing to you, then?"

" _Nothing?_ " I finally turned to face her, fuming. "I've always thought Hufflepuffs were complete muppets, but I didn't expect _you_ , of all of them, to be _actually_ stupid! Potter was right in front of me. I had him. Did you really think I let him go because I felt, what, _generous_ , all of a sudden? I risked my life to see her that night in Hogsmeade. I risked my life to try and save your silly friends. For Harry fucking _Potter_. Because that's what she would've wanted me to do. And you're asking me if it meant _nothing_?"

Hannah seemed unfazed by my outburst, her expression flat and unimpressed. "So you expect me to really believe that none of that - absolutely none of it - was self-serving?"

At first, I refused to answer. She lifted her head to the sky, then back at me, waiting. My shoulders slumped; I was tired of fighting.

"I was alone," I finally let on. "Yeah, I had friends. Crabbe. Goyle. Blaise, even. But really, I was alone. I was... angry. At everyone, and everything. Then she came along, you know? She was so... bright. And beautiful. She was beautiful. All it would have taken is one look, and I would've followed her to the ends of the earth." I smiled at that. Hannah had diverted her focus on a loose sequin on her dress, and I could not see her expression.

"When Voldemort asked me to... well, you know. I felt like I finally had a purpose. I was suddenly important, like I mattered, d'you know you know what I mean? Well, Angel made me feel that way too. The only difference was that I didn't have to _prove_ anything to her. She already saw me for what I was... what I could be. And I don't know why, but she loved me. And I loved her. I didn't know how to show it, but I did." In the sudden quietness that had blanketed us, my voice sounded unusually loud.

"And now, not a _single_ \- _fucking_ \- day goes by that I don't wish she hadn't done what she did. I'm forced to relive every single memory I've ever had with her. I can't even look at a piece of fucking _fruit_ without being reminded of her. I can't... I can't ever hear her voice anymore, or- or touch her." I opened my palms, imagining Angel's fingers pressing, rubbing. "Do you get it, Abbott? Do you know how it feels when the person you loves dies instead of you?"

Hannah considered my words for a moment, still picking at her dress. "My father was helping Muggle-born families escape the country. They murdered my mother in our home because she refused to tell them where he was at the time. Does that count? Not quite the same, I know."

Silence hung in the air as I stared at her, aghast. I had never known that about Hannah. Either way, it did not make me feel much better at all.

There was a pause, and she blew the air through her mouth softly. "We never blamed you for anything, Malfoy."

"Yeah, right," I snorted. "You don't think I see it in the way you lot look at me?"

"The only person who should be blamed is Barnabas," said Hannah firmly. And believe it or not, I care about you. We all do, even if you _are_ making it extraordinarily hard."

I wanted to laugh. The thought of that was just completely ridiculous. I could hardly imagine Ron or Neville giving two hoots about me. "Yeah, everybody just _loves_ asking me how I've been, don't they."

"Why didn't you ever came back to see her?"

Memories of the past year came flooding back. The overwhelming grief, the silence that came with complete and utter loneliness. I turned away so she wouldn't see the tears that had clouded my vision. "Because I didn't expect to be alive for very long after that."

She observed me keenly. "And yet, here you are. So _why_? What do you want?"

"I just needed another chance." My chest heaved involuntarily at the beginnings of a sob. "I wasn't prep- prepared. I just- I just need, an- another day, another moment. There's so many th- things I haven't told her." My breath started to hitch, and I struggled to inhale. "I would- I would forego my name, my family, everything, right now, if I knew it would bring her back. Hannah, I lo- love her. I have never felt like that in my life. And she didn't know it."

Hannah placed her hand over mine. "She does, you know? She's been wanting to see you-"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT, for fuck's sake!" I exploded, snatching my hand away. "Stop talking as if you know what she wants. Angel is _dead_. She's gone!Or are you too stupid to understand that too?"

At that, Hannah pounced to her feet, heckles raised and blue eyes blazing with fury. "Okay, see here, you fucking _arsebadger!_ Firstly, _never_ speak to me like that again, or you'll be sorry. Secondly, this woe-is-me shit you've got going on? It's time to drop it, seriously. I don't know about you, but _I'm_ not the one who moped about for a whole fucking year instead of coming to visit the girl I claim to love. Dead, you say? _Dead!_ "

She glanced around wildly, as if looking for something to beat me with. "Is that why we haven't heard from you all this time? Have you even read any of our letters? Or are you _too stupid_ to read? If you're so smart, consider this, then: Maybe if you haven't been acting like such a snivelling bellend this whole time, you might've have actually opened them and known that Angel is, in fact, very much alive!"

I stared at her, speechless. At this point, she probably thought I was taking the piss, because she burst into maniacal laughter. This girl was a complete nutter, I thought to myself, and wondered if it was my cue to leave. 

Her cackling died down when I remained silent, and she glared at me. "The curse rebounded, you nonce."

"What?"

"The killing curse? The one Barnabas used? _The one she saved you from?_ It rebounded."

"What are you saying?"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Merlin, Malfoy! Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Angel is still alive, dimwit. McGonagall was just about to tell everyone what happened before you bollocked it and ran out like a fool."

"But- but," I sputtered, trying to untangle the words on my tongue as I scrambled to my feet. "But my parents. They- they saw her die. They told me!"

Hannah sighed. "I said it rebounded, I didn't say she didn't get hurt. It knocked her out cold for months and months. We all thought she was dead, too. It was Cedric who'd told us to wait. 'One more week', he kept begging Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall, over and over, until she finally woke up about two months ago. We explained all this in the letters you never bloody opened!"

"But her grave-"

"-is empty," Hannah finished for me. "Sounds awful, I know. But we had to be prepared."

"That's impossible," I frowned, still trying to make sense of it all. "There's no protection from a killing curse. The only time the curse ever rebounded was when... when..."

Could it be true? The same kind of rare magic that saved Harry Potter, had saved me too? The cogs turned in my head as I worked to piece together everything I understood.

_'She would want to see you.'_

_"She's around the back, by the hill, if you want to see her."_

_"Angel Dawson, for her selfless sacrifice that saved another student's life."_

"Tell me why I've been seeing her ghost, then?" I challenged.

"Her... _ghost_?" Hannah rested a hand on her hip, watching me under a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, her ghost. In the Astronomy Tower. I saw her. We spoke, kissed, whatever!"

Hannah huffed in annoyance, folding her arms. "How should I know what goes on in that big, empty head of yours? Grief does funny things to your mind, doesn't it?"

What was it she had told me last night when I tried to return her the Hippogriff? _You can give it to me when we meet again._

Realisation slowly dawned, and my heart filled with hope. "Where is she?" I asked breathlessly.

Hannah tilted her head to the direction behind me, and I whipped around.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The entire D.A. had gathered on the top of the slope, watching us. I spotted the trio, Neville, and Luna at the front, their pins catching the dying sun. In the middle of them all was Susan, holding somebody's arm.

 _Angel_.

She looked exactly how she did in the Tower - eyes fresh and cheeks pink. Even the worried look plastered on her face couldn't taint her features.

Susan whispered something into her ears, and she started making her way towards us. I rose slowly, watching her bare feet dance over the rocks and grass.

The pin on her white dress flashed, and I waited for her to disappear, but she drew nearer and nearer, coming down the straight stone path towards me. If it hadn't been for Hannah's firm hand on his back, I would have fled in fear.

She hesitated, just a breath apart from me. In the final whispers of the afternoon, her eyes shone a rich chocolate as they searched mine.

"Draco?"

I was paralysed with shock, and my mouth might've been gaping open. She reached out, her ice cold fingers trailing down my arm and taking my hand.

"Draco."

My name again.

I shook myself out of my stupor, and time stood still as everything clicked into place, like I had just put in the missing puzzle piece.

I snatched her, drawing her in so fast her nose bumped my shoulder. I threaded my fingers through her hair, holding her like someone would try to steal her away again.

She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing the breath out. As I felt her heartbeat against mine, I knew this Angel was different from the one I'd met in the Tower. That Angel had been desolate and resigned, reconciled with the lie I had been made to believe. The one in front of me now was exuberant, effervescent. Alive.

A breath of laughter escaped my lips, and I clasped her face in his hands. "Wh- how...Angel... they told me you were dead!"

"We tried to tell you!" Her voice was muffled in my chest. "When I woke up, they wrote to you at once, but..."

The pile of letters on my desk. They hadn't been condolences at all.

"You really are a whole idiot and a half, you know that, Malfoy?" Hannah's grin betrayed her words. She was right, but I pretended not to hear.

"I thought... you didn't want this anymore." Angel's voice quivered against my chest, and I cupped her face in my hands. Our breaths came hard, panting as our hearts were torn between inexplicable joy and tears. "Angel Dawson, I will never, ever, ever, not want you. I'm yours forever."

I tilted her chin and brought my lips to hers. They were wet and pillow-soft, familiar like the back of my hand.

I thought time would slow down, and our planet's rotation would come to a halt. Instead, it was like the world burst into life. The grass inched higher. Trees spread their arms wider. Flower buds bloomed, exposing their thousand colours, and waves crashed forth from tranquil oceans. The birds lifted their necks to the sky in loud song, and louder still. Everything seemed faster, better. Alive.

And as the sun emptied the last of its golden glory onto the earth, I thought of all the single moments that have ever existed.

This moment, right here, was nothing but an infinitesimal speck in an infinity, a single thread in a tapestry.

And it was magic.


	55. 𝐒𝐎𝐋𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄

**__ **

**_The word 'solstice' derives from the Latin word for 'sun' (sol), and 'sistere' (to stand still). It is when the Sun is farthest north or south in the sky, and happens two times each year. At the summer solstice, the day is longest and the night is shortest._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

We were married. Not in a chapel, or on a beach, or in a small hideaway room. In the Great Hall. It was a ceremony fit for royals - my parents had insisted on it. If they could not help their son marrying a half-blood, they would make it the grandest event everyone has ever attended in the last decade.

There was a knock on my room door just as I pulled on my jacket, and I called for them to come in. Cedric entered, looking handsome in a no-frills black suit.

"Malfoy," he greeted me like an old friend. "Just wanted to congratulate you." To my horror, he breezed over and hugged me. Not knowing how to reject it, I stood there and let him, absolutely petrified. "Angel Dawson, huh? Who would've thought!" He patted my shoulder and turned to leave.

I could not help but wonder how he felt about congratulating the man who was about to marry the girl he loved. I would've been gutted if Angel had married Cedric instead. Actually, I was surprised I even cared at all. Was this... empathy? _Disgusting_. But as much as I hated him, Angel would be six feet below the ground right now if it hadn't been for his efforts. And I _did_ sock him in the jaw once. Hard.

"Diggory."

He paused at the door and turned.

I'm sorry," I mumbled. "You know, for..."

Cedric swatted my apology away and leaned in. "You know, Malfoy," he said in a low voice, like he was telling me a secret, "and honestly, it pains me to say this, but... I think you're more deserving of her than I ever was."

I stared at him as I digested this. He did not give me time to react, though. "Take good care of her, mate," he said with a parting smile.

"Thanks... _mate_." I added the last word softly, almost not wanting him to hear as the door shut behind him.

I stood, alone, in the room, wondering what just happened. I would never have been able to take a loss as big as this so graciously as he had.

 _Hufflepuffs,_ I thought as I tried to fight my smile.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Hogwarts had been transformed into a palace of gold. Its ancient pillars were draped in the burnished colour, and the hall was bathed in the glow from a thousand candles. They turned the ceiling into a night sky just as I had done for her many moons ago, the moving constellations prancing between planets and spiraling galaxies.

Below it, the guests were already seated, decked in beautiful jewel-toned robes and glittering gowns of gunmetal, bronze, and silver. Everyone who could be there, was. Even Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise.

And those who could not - Jacob and Grace Dawson, Fred, Lavender, Remus, Tonks, and Snape - had empty chairs reserved for them in the first row, each marked with a bouquet of white lilies. 

I stood outside with my mother. She was fidgety, faffing about this and that, smoothing invisible crinkles on my jacket. "It's a shame your father didn't want to be here," she mumbled, straightening my collar that did not need to be straightened.

"Is it really?"

She glanced at me, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in the beginnings of a secret smile.

Inside, Flitwick tapped his conductor baton on the stand, and I could hear the murmurs of anticipation die down. The strings and organs crashed with panache as elves swung the heavy doors open to allow us in.

Striding slowly at the head of the procession was McGonagall, holding her head up high. I followed some ways behind, my mother's black-gloved arm twisted under mine. The rivers of gold that ran through her heavy skirt and sleeves matched the ivory-gold vest under my jacket.

Behind us came our party: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna. Gold sprigs adorned their lapels, shining like buried treasure against their jet-black suits and gowns. They had not been my picks, of course. I had given that liberty to Angel. I definitely still thought they were arrogant prats, but I was not exactly been spoilt for choice.

When we reached the end, McGonagall took her place in the center. My mother leaned in to kiss my cheek, lingering her eyes over me for a second longer than usual, before going to take one of two empty spaces at the front. Behind us, the three pairs forked and got into their positions, the girls standing on the right, and the men on the left, just like we rehearsed.

As we stood and waited, a sea of faces stared back at me. I dug my nails into my damp palms. To distract myself, I wondered how she would look like. They had wanted her in a heavy velvet dress of green and silver. I had insisted against it, but when I asked her what she wanted, she merely grinned at me. _You choose_.

So I decided she would be dressed in gold - for her house; and white - for her grace and gentleness. She would be adorned with flowers and leaves - symbols of kindness and that homely scent of hers which I so loved. Lastly, I had requested her face not be obscured by any veil.

I caught Cedric's eye, and he gave me a curt nod of encouragement. I was about to return it when the heralding fanfare of trumpets turned everyone's head to the open doors. 

The choir vocalised against the tinkling piano, smooth as silk and honey. The music seemed to form clouds beneath her feet as she treaded in.

An ornate coronet of gold leaves and crystal flowers sat royally atop her loose, dark waves. She wore her Yule ball dress, but it had now been transformed by the white cape that draped over her bare shoulders, its gold clasp resting just above her collarbone. A hundred flower petals and fresh blooms had been scattered over the translucent fabric, inset with intricate lace detailing. It trailed for five yards behind her, carefully lifted above the ground by Hannah and Susan who paraded in closely behind.

If I thought she was glowing before, she now seemed to shine with the fire of a thousand suns. I could not do anything but stare as she made her way towards me. Her fingers felt cool through her silk gloves as I helped her up the steps, and they lay her train carefully so that it cascaded down like a waterfall.

She stood before me, smiling like I was all she saw. McGonagall spoke, but I barely heard. The Hall and everybody else in it had faded away. I almost did not want to blink as I worked to etch this in my memory forever.

It all felt like a dream as McGonagall asked me to repeat the words after her. I would have frozen if not for Angel's fingers, rubbing circles firmly into my palms. 

To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. _Until the earth stops spinning and every single star in the sky has burned out. Until the sun no longer rises in the East and sets in the West, and the world is plunged into a forever night._

I thought these last words in my head as she looked at me, and I knew she could hear them, because I was suddenly made of water and air.

The cheering was thunderous as Angel and I walked back down the aisle. George and Seamus cheekily shot fireworks out of their wands, creating little explosions of silver stars that whizzed and crackled over our heads.

Dawson-Malfoy, we were called. The mingling of a royal name and one that wasn't. It now branded me with something I had always thought was a disgrace. A war ignited with this very ideology had stolen more than any of us could give.

But what is in a name that truly distinguishes one person's soul from another? After all, they are merely letters, strung together in a make-believe word.

I do not want my soul distinguished from hers.


	56. 𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐃𝐄 (*TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTS symptoms  
> Note: lil spicy scene!

**__ **

**_Retrograde refers to the period when a planet or asteroid appears to stop briefly and backtrack in the sky because of the changing viewing perspective caused by Earth's orbital motion._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"-and then Ron here, said - very bravely, might I add - 'you let my girlfriend go!' But then! He _drops his wand!"_ Hermione touched Ron's shoulder as she giggled.

"Sounds like you've got the makings of a _fantastic_ Auror, Ronald!" Hannah guffawed. Everyone at the table joined in the laughter, and Ron turned pink. "Piss off, Hannah!"

"What happened next?" asked Susan as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"I had to save the day, of course," Hermione chattered on. "Kicked Abigor in the shin and wriggled out. That distracted him enough, then Harry blasted him with the Jelly-Legs curse. He fell down all... _floopy_ and _weird_."

"Jelly-Legs curse?" I interjected suddenly. They turned to look at me in surprise, and across me, Hannah rolled her eyes at my insolence. "I didn't know Aurors used amateur spells like that."

"They have to incapacitate them first, you see," explained Hermione politely for Ron. " _Then_ they can arrest and take them in for questioning. They can't just barge in there and attack them. There are rules to be followed as proper Aurors. Funny spells like the Jelly-Legs curse make their job so much more interesting!"

I scoffed, bringing the wine glass to my lips. All this talk about Abigor was making me uncomfortable. I had not forgotten what his son had tried to do, but it bloody well seemed like everyone else had.

"So what happened to him?" I enquired casually.

"Oh, his son?" Ron jumped in. "No worries, mate, he'll be trialed too. You know... for attempted murder... and whatnot..." He trailed off and a dull thump sounded from under the table as Hermione kicked him.

A silence befell the table as everyone turned back to their food awkwardly. Some Christmas, this was.

Susan cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something when Angel burst from the kitchen, carrying two plates of cakes. " _Pudding!_ " she sang.

A round of cheers and ' _yes!_ 's circled the table, everyone grateful for the distraction. "That looks amazing, Angel!" Neville grinned, already poised to cut a piece for himself. "I reckon it's the best pudding in Britain!"

"Careful you don't choke, Longbottom," I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, that's it!" Hannah threw down her fork suddenly, startling everyone. "You know, you don't have to be such a twat all the time, Malfoy."

"I'm just worried about your stupid boyfriend here," I shot back. "Don't want him falling down on his fat arse again now, do we!"

"Don't get smart. If you don't shut that gob of yours..."

"What, you're going to set me on fire?"

"Oh, there's definitely something of yours I'd like to set on fire," said Hannah sweetly.

"DRACO! HANNAH! Stop it, the BOTH of you!"

I don't think anyone had ever heard Angel raise her voice in anger before. It was harsh, piercing, and frankly, rather intimidating. Hannah and I shrank back into our seats obediently.

"It's Christmas," Angel sighed, sinking into the chair next to me. "Well, not for another two days. But can't we all just... get along for once?"

I very much wanted to argue that it was not my fault Longbottom was such a greedy git. But of course, I couldn't ever say no when she was looking at me like that. I nodded reluctantly, and so did Hannah.

Everyone held out their plates as Angel heaped pudding onto them. "So, what were you guys talking about earlier?" she asked brightly. Ron and Harry started blabbering about their jobs again, and the tension in the air soon dissipated.

I refused to participate in their conversation, choosing to seethe in silence as I sipped my wine. I still detested the lot of them. Arrogant pricks, waltzing about like they're all that. What was all the big fuss about being an Auror, honestly.

There was a moment when Angel rested her hand on my knee as she laughed. All of a sudden, it felt like I, myself, had been cursed with the Jelly-Legs jinx. I reached for her leg under the table cloth, drawing circles on her inner thighs with my fingers. She wasn't looking at me, but I felt her muscles tense beneath the thin fabric of her dress. I thought of later, when we would have the house to ourselves - the things I'd do to her.

Had I been paying attention, I would've caught the context of their conversation, and I would've known Angel had egged Ron on to show her how they had captured Barnabas. But of course, I hadn't been listening.

So when Ron suddenly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Angel, I immediately leapt from my seat and pulled her behind me.

" _Stupefy!_ "

Immediately, Ron was thrown backwards, toppling over his chair and falling to the ground unconscious. Everyone stared at the wand in my hand, dumbfounded.

"He- he was... I thought he was..." I stammered in confusion. Why had he been trying attack Angel?

Hermione fell to Ron's side, touching her wand to his chest and uttering the Reviving spell. He coughed and spluttered as his eyes blinked open slowly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" Angel pushed past me to help Hermione heave him to his feet.

"It's getting late," Harry commented, pretending to look at his watch. "Think it's best if we headed home."

Angel looked like she was about to protest, but instead chose to look on defeatedly as they gathered their things. I remained at the table, still in shock, while she saw them to the door. There was a chorus of farewells and 'Merry Christmas's as she bid them goodnight.

"I can stay," I heard Susan say worriedly to Angel as she pulled on her coat. "Help you clean up and all that." Angel only smiled and shook her head.

"You sure you're alright? I know it's been a tough year... for the both of you. "

"I'll be fine, Suze. Don't worry. Love you, and Merry Christmas."

The door clicked shut, and we were alone again. I was still frozen at the dining table, wand in hand like an idiot as Angel started clearing the table. She worked in silence, deftly stacking the plates and gathering the cutlery.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. She gave me a brief smile before going into the kitchen. I knew she was disappointed. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I hastily pocketed my wand and began collecting the remaining bowls and half-empty wine glasses.

She stood by the sink, watching the enchanted brush scrub the dishes. Even with the invisible grey cloud hanging over her, she still looked breathtaking in her navy-blue satin dress. Polaris shone in its little orb against her bare clavicle.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again. "I- I thought he was going to attack you. I mean, I know he wasn't. I don't know why I thought that, really."

"I know. It's alright Draco," she said half-heartedly. I knew it wasn't alright. Panicking a little, I took her waist and brought her close to me. "It's just- they've taken you away so many times. I can't let that happen again. I can't lose you." Just thinking of that possibility made me sick to my stomach. I needed her to understand this.

She huffed and put her arms around me. "I'm here with you, Draco. And you're here with me. I just wish you'd make an effort with them. They're my friends. I would do the same for yours."

She was being generous. We both knew I did not have any friends of my own.

"I'll try. I promise." I closed my eyes against her head, and we stood in the kitchen, just hugging. It was comfort like I have never known.

I tilted her chin and kissed her, which she accepted readily. They soon became heavier, and my hands began to travel over her body - down her back, over the mounds and dips. She moaned softly into my mouth. That was all I needed. I swooped her up without warning and carried her up the stairs and into her - I mean _our_ \- room.

"What about the dishes!" she yelled, struggling in my arms. "Screw the dishes," I growled, throwing her onto the bed.

My mouth crashed back into hers and we kissed hungrily. Her fingers fumbled to unbutton my shirt, and I slid my fingertips up her thighs, pushing back her dress.

Over the months, I had learned to read her body like a book. Every tensed tendon, every flinch, every minuscule expression. So when her muscles suddenly stiffened again, I took my hands off her immediately, and my words slipped between our shared breaths. "Is this alright?"

"Y-yes," she whispered shakily. "Just kiss me."

I obeyed, but slower this time. Her dress slipped easily over her head, and I nipped at her neck, causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

She made quick work of undoing my belt and pants, palming me through my underwear. "Fuck," I grunted into her shoulder.

It wasn't long before the both of us were fully undressed. Our movements were tender, and our kisses passionate, as we savoured each other.

"I love you, Draco," she panted at one point. It consumed me with a fire, and I thrust into her harder than ever.

It was the one time in a handful that we could have each other completely. Fear did not exist, and we were unstoppable. Infinite.

_I love you too._

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The late December wind howled outside the balcony, throwing the snow like a hurricane. Behind the glass doors, I was comfortable under the warm silk sheets. In a brief waking moment, I turned to my side and my eyes fluttered open.

Angel lay beside me, fast asleep. I scooted closer, placing my fingertips just where hers rested. It was surreal how I had done this that one time in the Tower, longing for her. Only this time, I could touch, hold, kiss.

Suddenly, her body shifted and she shook her head, eyes still firmly shut. She frowned, her lips parting in distress. Her limbs began to flail, and I immediately moved to hug her.

"No... nonono..." she whimpered, fighting and pushing against me, but I held on. "Angel, it's me," I cooed gently. "It's just me, my darling. It's Draco."

Her tear-stained cheeks glistened in the darkness, but her slumbering mind heard me. The struggling ceased, and her breathing soon steadied again. 

I sighed, stroking her hair. She got like that sometimes. She never wanted to talk about it, but I knew. I hear her calling their names in her sleep sometimes, pleading with them. Yaxley, Bellatrix, Snape, and even mine.

 _Please don't hurt Draco,_ she had sobbed once. _Take me instead. I'm a mudblood, I'm a nobody. Take me. Just don't hurt him!_ I remembered her hands moving to cover her breasts and in between her legs. I had to wrestle her arms away as she wailed and cried. I do not know what fantasy her broken mind had been concocting at that time, but it absolutely shattered my heart.

I had dreams of my own as well - horrific scenes of Angel dying right before my eyes. The most common one was Bellatrix slashing her into ribbons with the _Sectumsempra_ curse. I knew the counter-curse in real life, but Dream Me never did.

Her blood-soaked jumper would squelch horribly in my arms as I picked up her limp body, begging her to tell it to me. She would cough up blood, her lips a pallid grey. And I had no choice but to watch the life ebb from her and the final embers in her eyes blow out.

My warped mind conjured the worst possible scenarios, until I could no longer distinguish nightmare and real life. It was why I had reacted that way at Christmas dinner. The thought of her being taken away from me again was so unbearable, I always wanted to jump to her rescue at the slightest possibility of a threat.

I placed protection charms around our house obsessively, and lost nights of sleep from being shaken awake from screaming - both hers and mine.

As for Angel, what happened at Malfoy Manor never left her. Sometimes when we would make love, her eyes would cloud over, and she would burst into tears and scramble away. She would then get dressed and huddle up in the other end of the bed, far away from me. It made me feel like a monster, when I knew I would never do anything to hurt her, ever.

She could not help it, but it frustrated me - sometimes to the point of anger. I would lie awake afterwards, furious at myself for letting her go through what she did.

Such were the demons we faced in the aftermath of the war. Viciously infiltrating our minds and twisting what we thought was reality. Day by day, night by night, we relived traumas we thought we had left behind.

Our post-war world seemed safe now. And in many ways, it was, thanks to people like Hermione and Harry, who were doing all they can to better it. But below this façade of repair, we were all twisted in one way or another. People like Hannah, Neville, and even Harry himself; Merlin knew what paranoias and fears still plagued them beneath their skin and inside their minds.

Angel and I have already lost a year together. Our healing had only just begun, and it took a lot of patience - sometimes too much. There were times we would be so overtaken by exhaustion that we lost our tempers, argued in raised our voices. I threw things and punched pillows. She would sit sullenly on the couch, or silently disappear into our room.

I would get aggravated and cold if she suddenly became averse to touch, when I all I wanted to do was hug her or take her arm. She would despair at my overprotectiveness and the aggressive shields I put up to her friends. 

But one thing always remained constant. We had each other. We would take turns comforting the other, stroking their heads, or making tea, or sometimes just holding each other in silence. Our love was a refuge, somewhere we could run to when it was unsafe.

I would protect her with my life, and I know she would do the same for me.

She already had.


	57. 𝐂𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐀𝐋 𝐂𝐎𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐒

**__ **

[ **_♪ ♩ ♬ ♫_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuuD7nsm9tQ&feature=emb_title)

**_A celestial coordinate system is a grid or spherical system used to locate celestial objects such as stars, planets, and galaxies. They are usually anchored to the celestial poles (north and south poles) and the celestial equator._ **

─── · 。ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"The Ring Nebula." I peered harder into the eyepiece. The winter air filled with florals as Angel lowered herself down next to me. "You've been studying."

"Yeah. Looks like an eye, don't you think?"

"It does. Kind of like yours."

The comment struck me, though I did not know why. Everything we saw through the telescope seemed to remind her of something about me. The sun, star clusters, the crescent moon. _It's almost as bright as your hair; they look like those freckles on your back; it's like your mouth, but upside down._

"Come on, I made hot chocolate," she said, offering me her hand.

Warmth enveloped us as we closed the door to the balcony and traipsed down the stairs. The lights in the living room had already been dimmed. In the corner, the Christmas tree glowed with a hundred candles the size of my pinky, bathing the space in a warm orange glow.

Down the street, the carolers were singing, and the wind carried their melodies into the house. _Our_ house.

I sipped on my mug of hot chocolate as she clicked the telly on. The screen blared to life as the opening titles of her favourite - _film,_ was it? - began to play. Home Alone, it said in big words.

She pointed out things throughout, explaining how they worked. _That is a plane. That is electricity. Do you know what electricity is?_ It was foreign and uncomfortable, but admittedly enrapturing. I soaked in the newness of it all as I watched and listened.

When it finished, she turned to me eagerly. "Did you like it?"

"I dunno. If he had a wand, he could've simply hexed them," I shrugged.

"Oh, shove off." She pushed me lightly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She fell backwards onto my lap, squealing as I pecked a kiss on her.

She suddenly bolted upright. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. Pulling out a small box from under the couch cushions, she presented it to me with flourish. "Surprise! Merry Christmas, Draco."

"I have something for you too." I got up to retrieve hers from under the tree.

"Together," she said.

I have not received presents from anyone other than my parents before, and excitement bubbled in me as I tore the wrapper open and lifted the lid.

A silver signet ring was nestled comfortably in a black cushion. Carved into its circular face was a star wheel, complete with tiny names of the months around it. Engraved in the middle was the symbol of a star - a cross, intersected with a small 'x'. _Polaris._

I looked up at her in surprise, but she did not see me. She had opened her box. I don't think she was even breathing as she stared into it, one hand clasped over her mouth.

"Do- do you like it?" I faltered.

Without a word, she set it aside and threw herself into my arms. I hugged her as she cried, unsure if this was the reaction I had been hoping for.

"If it isn't the right time now, I don't know when is," I joked into her shoulder.

She laughed as she peeled herself away from me, swiping at her cheeks with a sweater sleeve. Holding the box, she moved to the fireplace and began arranging its contents on the mantel.

A neighbour had started roasting chestnuts, and its delicious scent seeped under the door, filling ever nook and cranny. I breathed in deeply, reclining back onto the couch as I watched her.

When she was done, she jumped back on top of me, eyes sparkling like onyxes in the semi-darkness. "Thank you, Draco." Her thumb caressed the faded, red Dark Mark on my left arm.

Then, she brought herself up higher, and I tasted the hot chocolate on her lips.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Her head lay heavy on the space between my shoulder and chest, her back rising and falling as she snoozed. I stretched out my free arm, spreading my fingers to admire the ring from a distance. It fit perfectly where my Slytherin ring had once sat.

The fire crackled and popped beyond the hazy silhouette of my hand, and I lowered it to look at the little silver figurines, neatly perched in front of the photo frames and old holiday cards.

There was a Unicorn, a Chimaera, a Phoenix, a Norwegian Ridgeback. They were all ridiculously detailed and polished to a shine, straight from the shop in Diagon Alley. Well, except for the one on the far right. The old Hippogriff stood, proudly scuffed and bruised. I could have had them polish it too, but I decided to keep it that way as a reminder of what we had been through together.

As for the two custom figurines I had the shop specially make, I saw that she had placed them right in the center - a lady in Ministry robes carrying a plate of scones; and a bespectacled man with a gruff beard and kindly face, holding a little telescope.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Mr. and Mrs. Dawson,

This is my first Christmas in your house, and it is more beautiful that I could have ever imagined. It is a home Angel shared with me when I had none. And it is one we ensure will live on for our children, and our children's children. They will never know bigotry, aloofness, and indifference like I had. We will raise them all to be like her - strong, smart, and compassionate.

I don't know what I did to deserve your daughter. Yet, she's here with me now, resting on my chest.

It may just be the two of us now, but this home is alive with you. You are in the smell of the chestnuts, and the dancing fire, the sound of the carolers from down the street, and in the heartbeat I now feel against my own.

Sometimes, her kindness can be to a fault, but it is bountiful and unafraid. It can also be someone's saving grace. I just wanted you to know that it was mine.

You taught her what it means to truly love someone. And so I promise you now, it is with this same love that I will love her, until darkness consumes my vision and my lungs give out, until my heart beats its last.

I will love her until the earth stops spinning and every single star in the sky has burned out; until the sun no longer rises in the East and sets in the West, and the world is plunged into a forever night.

And then I will love her some more.


	58. 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭

A Muggle poet by the name of Lang Leav once said that it would happen like this:

One day, we will meet someone. And for some inexplicable reason, we feel more connected to this stranger than anyone else - more than our closest family.

She reckons this person carries within them an angel - one sent to us for a higher purpose; to reach us an important lesson or to keep us safe during a perilous time. What we must do is trust them - even if they come hand in hand with pain or suffering - the reason for their presence will be clear in due time.

And then she warns us:

We may grow to love this person. But we have to remember they are not ours to keep. Their presence isn't to save you but to show you how to save yourself.

And once this is fulfilled; the halo lifts and the angel leaves their body as the person exits your life. They will be a stranger to you once more.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Growing up, I was told that some people were born better than others, and that some names were heavier than most.

It was because of this very lie that I sold my soul to the devil. And in the height of the war that he waged, I was tasked with an impossible mission, one I did not have the courage or the heart to carry out.

It was then I met my angel.

She did not save me, but I was saved through her. And perhaps it was dictated by some higher power, or by a method of the stars too profound for me to understand; but I was lucky enough to keep her.

Over the years, I have been called many things: Malfoy. Pure-blood. Prince of Slytherin. Bully. Death eater. Murderer.

Some of them were true, and some were not. Either way, she took them all and rewrote them in her own way: Draco. Ophiuchus. Dawson-Malfoy.

But none of that matters, because names are merely letters, strung together in a make-believe word. The only name that I want to know is hers.

There were also times I was cast away, thrown to the wind like a caution. I have felt anger, fear, loneliness, inadequacy. Oftentimes, I still do.

But none of that matters, because when I look at her, she still smiles at me like all the galaxies have been shrunken down and put within my chest.

And as much as I wish her to be, I think maybe she was never truly mine to keep at all.

She belongs to the earth that her eyes reflect; and to the sky, in which she still shines brighter than any other star.

I think this, because when I look at her, she smiles at me, and I no longer need Polaris to find my way home.


	59. 𝐏𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞

[ _♪ ♩ ♬ ♫_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k84QxVJd0tI&feature=emb_title)

_And the blood will dry underneath my nails,_   
_and the wind will rise up to fill my sails._

_So you can doubt and you can hate,_   
_but I know no matter what it takes;_

_I'm coming home; I'm coming home._   
_Tell the world I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._   
_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes._

_Still far away from where I belong,_   
_But it's always darkest before the dawn._

_So you can doubt, and you can hate,_   
_But I know, no matter what it takes_

_I'm coming home; I'm coming home._   
  
  


**_Tell the world I'm coming home._ **   
  
  


◑ ━━━━━ ⭐️ ━━━━━ ◐


	60. SEQUEL | sneak peak

In the dingy basement, the air hung heavy, choking the life out of any living thing. But the room was alive; murmurs hissed and slithered about like an army of rats scuttling in sewers. Eager, waiting.

The doors flew open, and at once, the chattering stopped. A man strode in, his cane hitting the ground as he walked. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. A black cloak hung heavy from his broad shoulders, and his long, silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off his regal features.

"Good evening, my foul friends." He spoke slowly, a gravelly voice that sounded like slate on ice. It instilled a shudder amongst them, and they did not reply.

His silver eyes roamed slowly across the room, boring into each and every one seated at the table. They were handsome youths, their young faces inset with beady, alert eyes and thin lips that hid sharp tongues. Some were no older than twenty.

"Have you all collectively gone mute?"

They blinked themselves out of their stupor. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy," they replied with uncertainty, their voices still round and unbroken by age.

"Let's dive in, shall we?" Lucius sighed as he sank into the chair reserved for him. It felt good being at the head of the table for once. He had the power. He was in control. He ruled over them all, these innocent, untainted bloods who now stared at him in both fear and respect.

"Does anyone wish to remind me of our plan?" he drawled lazily. "Rosier? _Amora_ , was it?"

A raven-haired girl with fiery green eyes leaned forward. "Y-yes, sir. We enter their home, take the both of them, bring them back here. We'll keep the lady here, and wait."

Lucius jutted out his lower lip and nodded once. "That's quite correct, Miss Rosier. But remember, the man is not to be harmed. Not a scratch."

"We'll storm their house!" a boy jeered excitedly. "Tear their rooms apart and break every bloody picture frame they've got!"

"Speak when spoken to, Rowle," Lucius spoke over him sternly, thumbing the snake fangs on his cane absentmindedly. "We have to do this cleanly. No mess, no traces that could lead anyone back to us. Is this understood?"

"B-but they'll put up a fight. He won't let us take her that easy!" the boy complained.

"We're to take the both of them, you idiot!" Amora hissed across the table at the blond boy. "Keep the lady, give the man to Mr Malfoy. It's not bloody Arithmancy."

Rowle narrowed his eyes at her and folded his arms in defiance. "I just don't understand why we can't just kill them both. The prophecy said it-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE PROPHECY SAYS!" exploded Lucius, slamming his palm on the table and causing it to shake. They fell into immediate silence, barely daring to breathe.

"We've barely even begun, and you, Rowle," - he jabbed a finger at the boy - "will be singlehandedly be the cause of our downfall. Listen to me, all of you! This isn't Quidditch, or chess. The game we're playing is real; there is no place for arrogance or carelessness. Now, you will all follow my instructions _word for word_ , or you will meet Death faster than you can say 'mudblood'. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," they breathed in unison, their eyes cast in all directions but his. He narrowed his eyes at the young boy. "Is that clear, _Erebus Rowle?_ "

Erebus' face fell as he shrivelled back into his chair. "Abundantly." He narrowed his eyes at Lucius, but Lucius only chuckled, his anger dissipating like smoke. "Right. We've got that sorted then. Before I carry on, any questions thus far?"

They glanced around at each other, a million questions swimming in their heads. But no one dared to speak, except for a mousy young girl. She raised a skinny arm in the air. "Respectfully, sir, _how_ are we expected to take them without leaving a mess?"

"Excellent question, Miss Pettigrew!" Lucius beamed. "That was just what I was getting to!"

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
